Destructive offspring
by epic insanity666
Summary: this is my sequel to Justice League physical insanity. this will follow the daily lives of Zecromac's and Super girls children on the team some faces will make an appearance some might if i'm able to
1. Chapter 1

Destructive offspring

**Alright if you all enjoyed the first story you might like this one so bear with me this is sort of like a sequel to the other one Justice league Physical insanity hope you enjoy**

The sky was warm and comforting as a man in his mid-twenties stood on the fortress of solitude slightly unnerved as the ground shook making him sigh as he walked back in the fortress to be greeted by his now Cousin in law the man of steel himself, who looked more worried than the man.

"Did she give you a black eye?' questioned the man as he winced at the bruise of Superman who groaned as he sighed. It had been eight months after the battle with Darkseid with Zecromac keeping the limb as a souvenir until Kara said no. which made Zecromac pout as he threw the arm away.

"She wants to you to be there, I've taken enough punch's for you Zecromac" said the man of steel causing the man known as the god of insanity chuckled heartedly patting Superman on the shoulder as he walked past him towards a door with screams behind it making him gulp before he pushed the door open seeing his wife grunting as a robot stood waiting with the red sun radiation on Kara

"Zeke" cried Kara causing Zecromac to move to her side holding her hand worriedly

'Don't worry you're doing gre. AHHH" Zecromac said reaching her hand until he felt it break in her grip as she pushed making him endure

"I guess this is what you're going through?" groaned Zecromac ignoring the pain as much as he could until Kara let out one more scream before she allowed herself to relax causing Zecromac to hold his now crushed hand until he saw the robot pass Kara the two infants crying. Making Zecromac smile as he approached kissing Kara lightly while she held the crying infants until they fell asleep confusing Zecromac as he noticed a patch of blonde and red causing him to chuckle as he hugged Kara passionately while Superman walked in in normal clothing along with the other leaguers thinking it to be friendlier to look normal except batman who had the cowl on

"You look ridiculous Bruce" stated Zecromac as he looked at the dark knight who held a rare smirk at the commented

"Is he adorable?" questioned Shayera smiling as she approached Kara

"Aww she looks adorable" cooed Shayera along with Wonder Woman who smiled proudly to Kara while Zecromac reached for the small little girl smiling genuinely for the first in the sight of the League.

"I've never seen you smile like that" commented Clark happily causing Zecromac to look at him with a human smile with the infant

"Do you think they'd take after me or you?" questioned Kara causing Zecromac to look at her with joy as he softly gave the girl to Kara kissing her forehead softly before he pulled away taking a seat beside the bed

"What are we gonna call them?" questioned Zecromac causing Kara to smile in thought looking to the boy

"Kuro will be the boy" stated Kara causing Zecromac to smile as he held the boy noticing the purple colored hair while Kara held the little girl in thought with a smile

"She will be named Esmeralda" stated Kara causing Zecromac to smile as he picked up the second infant with care before the Flash brought out a camera causing Zecromac to smile as he gave Kuro to Kara while he leaned down beside a smiling Kara

"Say Cheese" cheered the Flash before the camera flashed with everyone smiling.

**First chapter to my sequel it will probably keep with young justice story line I don't know hope you enjoy the rest**


	2. Chapter 2

Figlio Demoniaco

**Second chapter up for the sequel so please enjoy and also this will also feature another one of my oc's so please greet him nicely and also I got some ideas from The Incredible Muffin so give him most of the credit**

Previously on Young justice

"_"Kuro will be the boy" stated Kara causing Zecromac to smile as he held the boy noticing the purple colored hair while Kara held the little girl in thought with a smile_

_"She will be named Esmeralda" stated Kara causing Zecromac to smile as he picked up the second infant with care before the Flash brought out a camera causing Zecromac to smile as he gave Kuro to Kara while he leaned down beside a smiling Kara_

_"Say Cheese" cheered the Flash before the camera flashed with everyone smiling._

Fifteen years later New York home to a god and a Kryptonian, along with their two children. Esmeralda Sorrows soul daughter of Zecromac and Kara Zor-El. last daughter of Krypton. And her son Kuro sorrows complete opposite to his father, intelligent, calm and less crazy.

These two siblings and their parents have all made a reputation with Esmeralda and her brother Kuro who in turn took on the hero identity of Kuro ōkami while Esmeralda named herself Junjō after recommendation from her father who along with Kara changed their names as superheroes with Kara going by Superwoman and Zecromac as Kurotama.

The heroes now were busy wrapping up the villainess Killer frost with Firestorm who had recently gone on holiday in New York

"I appreciate it guys" praised Firestorm as he ran beside Esmeralda while Superwoman flew with a proud smile as they chased after Killer frost

"Hey what are friends for?" said Esmeralda smiling at the hero as they ran. In recent months she has been making her own outfit which consisted of a black shirt blue combat pants and sneakers

"And besides we live here" added Esmeralda as she leaped to fly beside her mother sooner joined by firestorm who surveyed the area below until he saw Zecromac half frozen in ice with a look of boredom

"Help me my mighty family!" joked Zecromac as Kara and Esmeralda flew to him while Firestorm flew on until he felt Kuro slam into him making the duo land in a heap as they landed with Zecromac with only his left foot trapped in ice

"Kuro!" yelled Zecromac running to his son with the girls who both looked worried as Kuro's neck was twisted until he stood snapping it back into place with a grunt minutes before his father caringly hugged him

"I'm ok dad, good thing I took after your healing factor" chuckled Kuro as his father laughed stepping away with a smirk until they all heard evil laughter causing Kuro and Zecromac to take a fighting stance beside the others

"Can we end this now please?" begged Esmeralda with a smile while Kuro chuckled flexing his right hand before it became a smaller version of Zecromac's claws. A good effect from Zecromac and Kara. Meaning both children have inherited Kryptonian powers along with an extra boost thanks to Zecromac.

"Shall we?" questioned Zecromac looking to Kara who smiled with her arms crossed beside Firestorm who held a smirk

"I'll wait for the cops after this is done" said Firestorm before they charged not giving killer frost a chance to fight back as her ice shards were cleaved easily by Esmeralda's claws alongside her brother while their father ran with his entire right arm a whip and their mother sending bolts of red beams defending Zecromac as he ran supporting the kids as well until they reached Frost all leaping in the air

"Incoming!" cheered the trio all sending one foot into the villainess' face knocking her unconscious as they landed beside each other with Esmeralda hugging their mother happily while Kuro bro fisted his father happily

"Today is the day" squealed Esmeralda happily

**Gotham city, July 4, 12:00 EDT**

The day in Gotham for once was beautiful, A rare day for that time. Except the beauty didn't last long as a blast ray of Ice froze a family. Though they could still see and breathe they would sooner suffer from frostbite. The culprit for this act of crime was none other than Mister Freeze an evil smile on his face. Preparing to fire another bolt of ice until a batarang hit it downward.

"Batman?" growled Mister Freeze turning around "I was wondering when…" but no one was present except a small chipmunk with a nut in it's grip.

**AN: Yay brave chipmunk :D**

Making Mister Freeze look around until he looked up to see a teen boy in skin tight, red and black costume with black gloves and a short, black cape, and a black R could be seen on the left of his chest. His black hair was parted at the bangs, which ended at the edges just above his double diamond mask. Making Mister Freeze scoff

"Boy wonder… the bat sent you to cart me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed" commented Mister Freeze before he heard a boom behind the boy wonder

"Yeah sure, whatever" said Robin aka 15 year old Jason Todd, seconds before he dodged a ray of ice allowing him to run and throw an explosive disk cracking Mister Freeze's helmet making him stagger as he glared at the boy wonder

"Can we wrap this up? I'm in a hurry and I don't want to miss meeting Kurotama himself" said Jason crossing his arms as he turned to Mister Freeze who shook his head slightly

"Kids… always in a rush" stated Freeze looking to Jason who frowned

"Not talking to you" corrected Jason before a shadow hung over Mister freeze causing him to turn and see a foot before he lost unconsciousness allowing Batman to stand up straight and turn to Jason

"You moved without my signal" stated Batman causing Jason to shrug uncaringly

"Sorry, got a little excited; I get to meet Kurotama"

**Central city, 11:03 PDT**

The villain named captain cold in this city, today was being thwarted by none other than the Flash, along with his protégé Kid flash

"Seriously, cold? Stealing ice?" joked the flash as he zoomed around to avoid shots of ice while Captain cold held a bag of diamonds over his shoulder

"Isn't that a bit cliché?" spoke flash grinning childishly until his protégé sped past him snatching the bag from Captain cold's hand

"Come on we don't have time for this" said Kid flash aka Barry Allen who stood in a skin tight jumpsuit which was yellow at the top and red at the bottom

"Calm down kid" said Flash as Barry Allen took the weapon allowing flash to knock the villain out

"Oh, _please," _commented kid flash tapping his foot on the floor impatiently "You'll chat it up with the cops, bystanders, with _cold_, even! no, no way; today is the day!"

**New York 1:00 PDT**

"Kara! Do you know where I put my mask?" yelled Zecromac walking through the halls towards the lounge room where he saw his wife Kara reading a magazine while Esmeralda sat at the kitchen table with bread in her mouth

"Uh dad, you can manifest it whenever you want" stated Esmeralda causing Zecromac to smack his own head in annoyance as the mask manifested through dust

"Thank you Esma" praised Zecromac causing his daughter to roll her eyes as she went back to reading while eating

"So when do we leave?" questioned Kuro as he entered the lounge causing Kara to smile as she continued reading

"Soon we just need to wait for your sister" answered Zecromac causing Esmeralda to jump to her feet instantly with a smile as Kara stood up changing into her costume before they were teleported in a group hug of excitement

**Metro tower, Metropolis 14:00 EDT**

The family were instantly greeted on their arrival by Batman and Jason Todd who gasped at the sight of Kuro, Esmeralda and Zecromac along with Kara as she walked beside Zecromac leaving the two siblings to talk as they walked greeted by Oliver queen and his sidekick speedy who almost looked disappointed as he followed the group ignoring the various questions from Jason until he noticed civilians taking pictures causing him to growl

"Hey Aqualad" greeted Esmeralda as she hugged the Atlantean who just arrived beside the king of Atlantis who nodded to Zecromac with a smirk before two speedsters arrived Kid flash and the flash

"Oh man" groaned Kid flash before the group walked forward towards the hall causing Superwoman to smile as she saw her daughter floating upside down beside Robin. Before they approached a door that opened to show Red tornado and Martian Manhunter who nodded to Zecromac before greeting the sidekicks and allow them to enter whistling as Zecromac saw the library

"Don't mind me" said Kuro as he approached a shelf of books while the others carried on with their own business until he focused his hearing and interrupted by Roy harper

**AN: ok I noticed I messed up in my latest story so yeah my apologies I wasn't really thinking when I typed that down**

"What's he going on about now?' sighed Kuro as he turned seeing an argument until Roy left causing him to sigh as he approached the team of sidekicks along with his sister

"What's up his ass?" said Kuro before his sister slapped the back of his head making him flinch

"He's crying over about us not getting to see the league" answered Aqualad causing Kuro to growl in annoyance

"So what if we don't see the watchtower our dad and mom told us what it's like?" said Esmeralda while looking at her father as they spoke to a projection of superman before walking to them

"We have a problem to deal with so be good while we're gone alright?' said Superwoman causing the two teens to salute in synchronization making the parents smile before they followed the leaguers leaving the teens behind for minutes until Robin began to hack the computer

"Heh, Wanna bet" chuckled Jason before he was allowed access making Esmeralda smile

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" questioned Kid flash causing Kuro to smile

"Same system as the Batcave" snickered Jason before the screen showed a surveillance footage

"Alright project Cadmus, genetics lab. Here in DC, that's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious, we should check it out" said Robin looking at the group until he saw the serious look of Kuro

"Solver their case before they do, it would be poetic justice" said Aqualad with a hint of a smirk followed by Kuro chuckling

"Hey, we're all about justice" agreed robin causing Esmeralda to cheer with a thumbs up followed by Kuro

"Than what are we waiting for?" spoke Kuro startling the group at the distance he stood

**Cadmus labs**

"Stay where you are" warned a fireman as two scientists were waving for help from a window causing the fireman to shout again before the floor exploded sending the scientists down until Kid flash zoomed up the wall catching the two scientists and place them on the roof before he slid down catching the window in time followed by Robin who helped him up leaving behind the two half gods and Aqualad who sighed as he ran followed by Esmeralda while Kuro jumped to the window waiting to help the others while Robin hooked up to the computer

"Thanks" praised Aqualad as he and Esmeralda were hoisted up allowing them to search the floor until Aqualad saw a strange creature in an elevator causing him to turn and see the same expression on Kuro's face

"I saw it too" assured Kuro before Robin ran past them bringing up a holographic elevator

"This is a high speed express elevator" said Robin before Esmeralda stepped forward becoming a cloud of mist and fly through the elevator door before she came back with a cheeky grin

"We have a long way down" said Esmeralda as Kuro walked past her high fiving her as he looked the door up and down before making his fists into organic gauntlets

"I'll knock" grunted Kuro before he slammed the doors open allowing the teens to look through as an elevator zoomed upwards causing Robin, Aqualad, Kid flash and Esmeralda to lean back while Kuro's head went off as the elevator zoomed to a stop leaving the headless body standing with all but Esmeralda shocked

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Kid flash while the others were breathless until they saw Kuro's head being remade by dust showing a childish smile as he crossed his arms

"Like that would kill me" joked Kuro before the teens entered the elevator silently until Kuro began whistling with the music causing Aqualad to look at him with a raised eyebrow

"What, its catchy" said Kuro causing Esmeralda to roll her eyes before the elevator opened allowing them to bolt forward with Kid flash sprinting until he slipped at the sight of giant monsters shocking the teens as a little one's horns glowed dazing them except for Esmeralda and Kuro

"Nothing wrong here" spoke Aqualad weakly shaking his head as the horde turned a corner

"We need to search this place" stated Esmeralda gaining a nod from Robin as they ran the opposite direction before they found a door startling the teens as they saw blue lightning

"Whoa, reminds me of Uncle Ultan" muttered Kuro along with Esmeralda while Robin hacked the network again

"These things are called G-gnomes, wow look at the stats of these things. These things could go on against even your dad" stated Robin looking to see Esmeralda and Kuro look in anger

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" said Kid flash as he looked over Robin's shoulder

'Wait, what's this… project Kr?" spoke Robin before a voice was heard

"Don't move" ordered a voice causing the teens but Kuro to turn

"Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid flash, Junjō, Kuro Ōkami?" questioned the man known as guardian

"At least he got your name right" joked Robin as he continued with his hacking as the heroes spoke until Kuro sniffed the air frowning at the slight familiar scent before Guardian ordered the G-gnomes to attack causing Kuro to duck as one swiped him before he was engulfed in a cloud allowing him to snarl as he grabbed one by the neck letting it struggle as he smiled wickedly until he shook his head and threw it away allowing him and his sister to run helping Aqualad as he ran as well avoiding Guardian as they rounded a corner seeing robin at an elevator causing them to bolt at the sight of the G-gnomes

"Open up" yelled Kuro smiling as it opened closing just as the G-gnomes charged allowing the teens to relax until Aqualad spoke

"Were going down?"

"Dude, escape is up" declared Kid flash while Esmeralda held Kuro worriedly as he flinched slightly until he regained his composure breathing slowly as he stood

"Thank you" said Kuro causing his sister to smile before the door opened allowing them to look and see what could be described as intestines

"Ew gross" spoke Esmeralda before she was picked up and placed on her brother's shoulders confusing her as he stepped forward

"So what's this Project Kr?" questioned Kuro looking to robin in confusion as they kneeled behind barrels until they were attacked by the horned man causing Kuro to snarl as he ran towards a door showing a female scientist walking through after Kid flash jammed the door with a barrel waiting before Aqualad kicked it closed after Kuro and his sister arrived with robin locking the door

"I've disabled the door, we're safe" said Robin turning to see Aqualad

"We're trapped" stated Aqualad

"Uh guys, you'll want to see this" said Kid Flash halting any more comments as he pressed a button shocking Kuro and his sister at the sight in the pod

"High K and lower r, it's the atomic symbol for krypton" said Kid flash causing Kuro to look down while his sister hopped off his back and approached the clone of her mother's cousin

"Sixteen weeks, with DNA acquired from Superman" yelled robin in shock

"Stolen from superman" corrected Aqualad while Esmeralda kept her gaze on the clone until Aqualad spoke

"Now we contact the league" stated Aqualad attempting to send a message only to fail

"We're in too deep" said Kuro stepping forward with a look of forgiveness as he saw the face

"Literally" added Kid flash attempting to humor the situation only to be slapped lightly by Esmeralda making him flinch until he noticed the smaller G-gnomes horns glow followed by the clone opening his eyes making Kuro smirk happily until Aqualad was attacked startling the teens as Kid flash and robin tried to reason only to be sent flying

"We're trying to help you" declared Aqualad only to be ignored as he attempted to avoid attacks before he jumped onto the clones back and slammed into the ceiling leaving the siblings against the clone

"take him in turns?" questioned Kuro before he saw his sister get slammed back followed by him being punched surprising the clone as he stood his ground leaving a crack on his now angered face

"You shouldn't have done that" growled Kuro as he sent the clone back trying to withhold his anger before he was punched allowing him to lose it

"**I'll rip out your tongue and hear you screaming!"** roared Kuro as his face was covered in black fluid that sooner became a black skull mask with horns. Shocking the clone until they charged sending blow after blow with Kuro chuckling madly as he endured the blows until the mask was cracked making him stagger giving the clone a clear shot to his neck.

It leaped into the air with a clenched fist as it dived down hitting the nervous system and knocking Kuro unconscious as he fell

Allowing the clone to approach the door and rip it open showing a scientist and the creature along with guardian

"Atta boy" commented the lead scientist as he saw the unconscious teens

**Ok hope you enjoyed this one it took all my brain powr to remember some things please tell me if I missed anything**


	3. Chapter 3

Epica Inferno

"Where is the weapon?" demanded the lead scientist known as Desmond while he entered the once container of the clone

"Superboy? He took the intruders to the cloning chambers" answered Guardian innocently with a shrug

"We have Genomorphs for that, Get the weapon to his pod now!" yelled Desmond while gesturing to the grey skinned creatures

"I don't see any harm in letting the kid stretch his legs" interjected Guardian

"Don't you now" spoke Desmond before the G-gnome on his shoulder's horns glowed

"That clone belongs in a cage!" growled Guardian before he stormed off.

**In the cloning chamber **

"_Time run short, you must awaken, you Must Awaken Now!_" yelled a voice causing the sidekicks and siblings to gasp awake with Kuro looking around in confusion until he saw Esmeralda clench her fists as he and her were covered in a green light

"Kryptonite, how boring" muttered Kuro as he made eye contact with the clone

"Sup" greeted Esmeralda with a strained smile while Kuro scowled in defeat

"Quit staring your freaking me out!" yelled Kid flash before Esmeralda looked towards Kuro

"Yeah we Freed you and then you turn on us" argued Kid flash before he noticed Kuro growl as he attempted to free himself until Desmond entered the room interrupting the conversation

"They will be occupied in the meantime" said Desmond causing Kuro to snarl as he continued speaking before the clone left

"Begin the cloning procedure" ordered Desmond causing Esmeralda and Kuro to freeze as three small metallic hands sprouted out sending needles into their chests shocking the scientists as the glass round sphere were filled with dust while the others were filled with blood

"What is this?" questioned Desmond approaching the sphere until the door flew open showing an angered superboy

"I told you to go back to your…" raged Desmond before he and the scientists were shoved back making the machines stop with Kuro growling as he ignored the kryptonite tipped needles and freed himself

"I'll get Aqualad, you get Kid mouth" said Robin as he moved to Kid flash's tube while Kuro freed his sister looking to Superboy with a nod before the group moved until Kuro stopped

"One more thing" stated Kuro before he reached into his coat and pull out three satchel charges with a grin

"Say cheese" said Kuro tossing the satchel charges onto Robin, Kid flash and Aqualad's tube blowing the DNA up happily leaving him and his sisters one knowing the dust will be useless.

"We're still fort two levels below if we can make it to the elevator, we're free" said Aqualad before the hallway was ogre like creatures

"Time to run" yelled Kuro following the group to an elevator with Esmeralda picking up Kid flash and fly leaving Kuro behind Superboy as he held Aqualad shocking the two as he stopped until they were caught by Kuro before they found an open elevator door thanks to Esmeralda

"At least you can leap over tall buildings still cool though" commented Kid flash before the group ran

"_Turn left brother_"

"Go left" yelled Superboy causing the teens to follow

"_turn right_"

"Go right!" yelled Superboy before the group came to a dead end

"Great work supey, are you trying to get us repodded" argued Kid flash before Robin praised him

"I hate vents" groaned Kuro as the teens crawled until they stopped turning to hear more Genomorphs until Robin kicked a vent open allowing the group to exit

Waiting minutes until Robin smirked

"I hacked the motion sensors" stated Robin smugly making the group smile while Kid flash spoke

"Sweet"

"Still plenty of them between us and out" added Robin

"At least I got some room to move" cheered Kid flash before he put on his goggles and run to the exit behind him followed by the teens

"More behind us" warned Robin causing Kuro to make his hands into claws and severe the stairs

"Move!" yelled Kuro as the group made it to a floor with Kid flash running straight into a set of Double doors knocking him back in pain

"We're cut off from the streets" stated Aqualad while Kid flash stood up rubbing his head

"Let's knock" growled Kuro as he and his sister slammed into the door leaving small dents before they ran chased by the Ogre creatures until they were surrounded with the horns of the little creatures glowing causing all but Kuro and Esmeralda to fall while the humanoid one stepped forward

"_Perhaps, for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother Super boy should make up his own mind_" thought the creature causing Superboy to look at him in shock confusing the siblings as they had a mental conversation until he stood

"I choose freedom" stated Superboy causing Kuro to smile

"Guardian?" questioned Aqualad causing Guardian to look at them

"Go I'll deal with Desmond" stated Guardian causing Kuro and his sister to smirk until they heard a voice behind Guardian startling them at the sight of Desmond

"I think not, project blockbuster will give me power restore order to Cadmus" growled Desmond holding up a blue test tube before swallowing the fluid causing him to grunt in pain as he fell to his knees with his muscles bulging while expanding ripping his skin apart as his size grew before he stood up and roared

"Get back" warned Guardian charging towards Blockbuster who merely backhanded the hero causing Kuro to wince

"Ouch" said Esmeralda before Superboy charged landing a few hits until they were catapulted upward

"Ok that's one way to bust through the ceiling" commented Robin as he shot a zip line upward followed by Kid flash

"Do you think lab coat planned that?" questioned Kid flash as Kuro and Esmeralda flew by them

"I don't think he's planning anything" commented Aqualad as the four stepped onto the ground seeing Superboy and Blockbuster fighting angering Esmeralda at the clones wounds making her charge forward

"Take this!" yelled Esmeralda surprising Superboy as she left a fist shaped crater on Blockbusters cheek staggering him with a look of surprise as he saw a hint of fangs in Esmeralda's smirk as she hovered

"My turn" cheered Kuro flying past his sister with a savage smile punching with no mercy until he stood on the ground leaning back and sideways smiling as he vanished in a cloud of dust allowing Superboy to punch Blockbuster hard staggering him long enough for Kid flash to duck behind him tripping him like a kinder Gardner

"Learned that in kinder garden" chuckled Kid flash while Kuro stepped forward hiding a grin before it faded replaced by a look of determination as he patted Superboy with a smile while is sister gave a gentle hug until she vanished in embarrassment

"He's still standing" warned Robin causing Kuro to turn and see Blockbuster to stand with a look of irritation towards Kuro causing the teen to smirk evilly as he stood straight

"Bring it knucklehead" challenged Kuro as his sister manifested beside him with claws startling Superboy as Kuro's arm became a blade

"Let's take him down" yelled Robin causing the teens to attack Blockbuster easily being batted away until Kuro swung the blade leaving a deep scar on Blockbusters chest followed by Esmeralda leaving claw marks making blood flow from the wound while Superboy followed the assault knocking Blockbuster into two pillars

"Take him down" yelled Robin throwing explosives at Blockbuster causing the beast to stagger with Superboy growling as he punched him to the ground only to collide with Esmeralda's knee and Kuro's kick sending him back in pain until Kuro smiled in victory until Blockbuster caught his punch and slam him into the floor cracking the face over his eye shocking Esmeralda as she ran to his aid leaving Superboy and Aqualad against Blockbuster who began to win against the group until he grabbed Superboy and threw him towards Esmeralda who felt herself sent to the floor in pain causing Kuro to look up in shock and anger as his sister fell in pain causing him to growl as he glared towards Blockbuster who showed a grin

"**I'll rip that grin off your face and force feed it to you**" roared Kuro ignoring the protests from Robin, Kid flash and Aqualad who was thrown at Robin who avoided the attack as Kuro ignored a full on punch to his face hiding the savage grin until the fist was moved back shocking him at the sight of the grin causing him to lean back as a blade zoomed by his neck followed by a punch to the gut

"**I'm ready for a slaughter party**" chuckled Kuro shocking the group as he ripped off his skin replaced by a humanoid wolf with grey fur and red eyes

"Kuro don't, he isn't worth it!" yelled Esmeralda stopping Kuro as he turned to her whimpering like a dog as his ears lowered in disappointment as he stepped away letting the wolf form turn to dust replaced by his human form until he turned and spun with a hard kick to blockbusters face knocking him out instantly before the pillars exploded with a shockwave causing Superboy to run to Robin While Esmeralda ran to Aqualad and Kid flash making a shadow shield above them except Kuro who stood against the force until he shoved the pieces of concrete off of his back searching for his sister until she threw the pieces off of her back followed by Superboy who had his top ripped hiding the crest of El

"Hey Superboy, you ok?" yelled Kuro as he ran to his clone of a cousin before helping his sister from her knees along with Kid flash and Robin

"See that's the moon" said Kid flash pointing upward until Kuro saw a speck of black in the moon increasing in size until it was shown to be Superman…. Beside his mother

"Oh crud" said the two siblings before they saw a mass of shadows land beside Superwoman solidifying to show their father frowning towards Superboy who frowned back until Superwoman and Zecromac ran to their children hugging them tightly until Zecromac turned to Superboy

"Who's the look alike?" questioned Zecromac gesturing towards Superboy causing Kara to glare until she saw the innocence in his eyes nodding to Superman with a smile

"I think you two got an extra member of the family" said Zecromac grinning towards Superboy who gulped at the grin

"Don't worry, he grins a lot" stated Kid flash as he ran to Superboy's side reassuring the clone

"But does he hate me?' questioned Superboy gaining a look of confusion from Kid flash as he saw Zecromac speaking with his son with a proud smile

"He seems to know what happened" said Kid flash seconds before a blue light flashed behind him startling him as a man stood in place waving to Superman who smiled with the flash

"So what I miss Zeke?" questioned the new comer confusing Kid flash as the chest of the man had multiple speakers with soft music playing before it stopped

"Uncle Ultan" cheered Esmeralda as she ran to the god hugging him happily while confusing Superboy as he saw the face place melt away to show a man in his middle twenties with black eyes with blue iris'

"Hey kiddo, have you been keeping your brother in check?" questioned Ultan looking down to the child who smirked as she jumped back towards Kuro dragging him to his uncle making him groan

"Great, it's you" groaned Kuro before he was grabbed into a knoogie

"Hey, who's that?" questioned Robin before he saw Ultan beside him looking at him before he smiled and zoomed back to Zecromac and Kara

"Did I miss anything important?" chuckled Ultan happily causing the two parents to smile

"Cadmus will be investigated. All fifty two sublevels; but let's make some thing clear" spoke Batman turning to look at the teens with Kuro yawning tiredly

"You should have called" finished Flash with a look of annoyance

"End results aside" spoke batman preparing to speak again only to be interrupted again

"We are not happy" said Zecromac calmly scaring his children of his seriousness looking to Superboy with thought until the heroes left with a smile leaving Ultan with the now full team of young heroes

"So who wants to party?" joked Ultan


	4. Chapter 4

**Star city July 17 23:16**

"You again! I'm starting to get insulted Green arrow isn't stopping my operations personally" Growled a man aiming a beam pistol at Speedy after he took out a few thugs with one arrow, who in turn avoided the red beams from below while firing his own arrows. Until one hit the barrel of the handgun making it explode and destroy the man's suit

"Do you know what I paid for a suit my size! Scorch the earth boys" yelled the leader not noticing a shadow move below him as he ordered his thugs until two were taken out by a red and yellow blur followed by two of robins throw-able while he swung onto higher ground making Aqualad seen before he used water whips to subdue the remaining thugs. Also while the leader ripped a large boulder from the ground throwing it to Speedy who in turn ducked with an arrow ready sending it before the man threw another boulder which finally made him notice the shadow beneath him zoom ahead of the boulder. Shocking the man as the shadow became a teenaged female who split it in half with her right foot smirking in victory as Aqualad landed beside her

"The cave is perfect, it has everything the team will need" informed Aqualad while Esmeralda smiled as she kept her eyes on the dust cloud

"For covert mission, you know spy stuff" added Robin as Kid flash ran up to the four flipping for a landing

"And wait till you meet Superboy and Miss Martian, But I saw her first" continued Kid flash causing a scoff to be heard from the shadows showing Kuro walk forward and catch a boulder allowing the teens to move as he dropped it lazily making himself a distraction for Speedy who fired three explosive arrows making the man chuckle

"Tell Green arrow never to send a boy to do a man's job" taunted the lead thug causing Kuro to growl while Speedy aimed another arrow

"Go ahead" taunted the man standing up with his arms held out looking down to see the arrow make contact before it popped trapping the man in solid foam

"High density pillorying foam… Nice" commented Kid flash after he zoomed before speedy turned and walked away

"So speedy? You in?" said Robin who leaned against a container beside Kuro who looked away from speedy

"Pass, I'm done letting green arrow and league tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter, or a clubhouse with the other kids. Your junior justice league is a joke. Something to keep you busy and in your place" said speedy who growled at the last part before he walked into the shadows

"I don't want any part of it"

"I like Miss Martian better" grumbled Kuro

**Mount justice July 18 11:16 EDT**

"_Recognized Robin B 01, Kid flash B03"_ said the computer minutes before Kid flash and Robin both in civilian clothing stood beside each other before they jogged to the rest of the group which consisted of Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian who stood close to Kuro along Esmeralda who had her haired tied up

"Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?" questioned Kid flash looking at Kuro in jealousy until he turned to Aqualad

"He's arriving now" answered Aqualad looking to Miss Martian now known as Megan Morse making her blush as she floated away softly

"What are we waiting for?" questioned an excited Kid flash before he ran to the chamber door followed by the group with Megan floating beside Kuro and Esmeralda until they emerged seeing Red Tornado along with a guest fly down showing the guest to be female in silver armor with a bow

"Red Tornado" greeted Kid flash causing the women to frown until she saw Kuro and Esmeralda smile

"Aunt Aeron" cheered Esmeralda hugging the goddess happily while Kuro saluted with a smile

"_Greetings, is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?"_ questioned the robotic hero causing Aeron to roll her eyes

"We hoped you had a mission for us" said Aqualad

"_Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility"_ informed Red Tornado causing Aeron to sigh as she floated in a sitting position

"It's been a week since.."

"_You'll be tested soon enough, for the time being simply enjoy each other's company"_ interrupted the robot

"This team is not a social club" stated Aqualad causing Esmeralda to pout while Aeron sighed with her arms crossed

"_No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise, perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave" _ said the robot before he walked by the team leaving Aeron with her niece and nephew

"Keep busy" grumbled Kid flash causing Kuro to scoff with his eyes closed

"Does he think we're falling for this?" questioned an annoyed Robin

"Oh I'll find out" whispered Megan focusing on Red Tornado only to disappointed as Red tornado was scanned

"Sorry, I forgot he was a machine" said Megan in disappointment until Kuro walked forward

"Nice try though" praised Kuro causing Megan to smile shyly

"Now we explore the club house" grumbled Aqualad looking at the team before he was surprised to see Kuro with a piece of bread in his mouth

"Well Miss Martian and Superboy have been living here, they can give us a tour guides" suggested Kuro causing the rest to look towards Superboy

"Don't look at me" said Superboy causing Esmeralda to giggle as she floated upside down

"Yeah, well the private tour sounds better" said Wally causing Kuro to glare at him until Robin nudged his side

"team building, We'll all go" said Aqualad causing Kuro to smirk as Robin shoved past Wally while also causing Megan to blush as she began the tour until an hour made the group appear at the back much to Kuro's amusement to the view

"Whoa, I can live here" commented Kuro looking over the view before his attention was brought back to the tour

"Apparently one of Kuro and Esmeralda's uncles helped with the hollowing of the mountain"

"Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" questioned Superboy causing everyone to look in his general direction

"Mountain's secret location was… compromised" answered Aqualad looking around

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap, yeah that makes sense" said Superboy causing

"If the villains know of the cave we must be on constant alert" said Megan before Robin grabbed her hand softly

"The bad guys know we know they know of the place, they'd never think to look here" informed Robin causing Kuro to hide a growl under a cough

"What he means is we're hiding in plain sight" simplified Wally

"Ah, that's much clearer" said Megan before Kuro's head perked up like a dog with him sniffing

"I smell smoke" said Superboy and Kuro causing them both to blink in surprise before they smirked while Megan flew off towards the kitchen

"I was trying the recipe from… never mind" said Megan before shyly stopping her sentence

"I'm sure they would have been great, he doesn't seem to mind" said Robin while Barry ate a cookie

"I'll make more" offered Megan causing Kuro to open a cupboard pulling out a cookie mix happily

"I'll help" offered Kuro causing Megan to blush

"It was sweet of you to make any" said Aqualad with a smile

"Thanks Aqualad" praised Megan before Kuro coughed with a white cloud in his face

"We're off duty so call me Kaldur'ahm, actually my friends call me Kaldur" said Aqualad causing Wally to lean over with a dazed look

"I'm Wally, I already trust you with my identity" said Wally causing Kuro to toss the mixing into his face pretending to slip halting any other comment the moron would say

"Sorry" apologized Kuro

"Well mines no secret, its M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan, its an earth name and I'm on earth now" said Megan before Superboy turned to walk away until he stopped and turned to Megan with a glare before Kuro ignored the conversation thinking of hateful things until he noticed Megan's sad slouch causing him to smile

"_**Well what's the worst that can happen with a little conversation?" **_thought Kuro startling Megan as he smiled giving her an idea

"Hello Megan, I know what we can do" said Megan before she flew past the others with Kuro unnoticed while Esmeralda floated above Superboy

"Superboy, please" said Esmeralda only to be ignored making her pout before she flew after the others causing Superboy to sigh as he followed suit grudgingly as the group stood in an elevator with Kuro silent with his head down until the elevator stopped

"It's my Martian bio ship" introduced Megan causing Esmeralda to smile like a child at the sight of a small oval ship

"Cute, not aerodynamic but cute" commented Wally causing Kuro to roll his eyes

"_**Not as cute as the pilot**_" thought Kuro stopping at the blush Megan gave him making him smile slightly in embarrassment before the team witnessed the ship morph allowing the team to enter after it spun

"I love it already" chuckled Kuro before he dashed to the entry

"Incredible" commented Robin causing Kuro to clamp a band of Shadows over Wally's mouth

"_**Don't even think about it!"**_ warned Kuro causing Wally to gulp before being quiet much to everyones joy until Robin spoke

"Hey can you show us some Martian shape shifting?" said Robin causing Kuro to pay attention as Megan stood shifting her body to look like Robin's only female followed by Kid flash's

"Is it weird that I think I look hot?" questioned Wally causing Kuro to blink and knock his head

"Yes you idiot" growled Kuro before the ship retrieved a transmission

"_**Red tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert at the happy Harbor plant, I suggest you investigate. Covertly I'm sending coordinates**_" informed Red Tornado causing Kuro to stand and smile evilly

"Well a fire led you to Superboy, maybe we should see what triggered the alert" said Megan while Superboy looked out the window

"I think I know the cause" said Superboy causing Kuro to freeze as the team saw a tornado zooming towards them catching them and toss the ship making Kuro lose balance as he went flying through a wall causing Megan to panic as he could be seen hanging on for dear life

'You can fly moron!" yelled Esmeralda causing Kuro to frown until he tapped his head against the wing before feeling himself pulled followed by the ship moving out of the tornado and land allowing the group to see Kuro flying above with an annoyed look

"Robin, are tornadoes common in new England?" questioned Aqualad turning to see Robin gone

"He was just here" said Megan before the windows of a factory exploded causing the group to run towards it seeing Robin pushed against a pillar

"Whose your friend?" questioned Superboy as Robin grunted

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays pretty rough" yelled Robin as Superboy leaped forward followed by Kuro and his sister

"My apologies, you may address me as mister twister" said the man causing Kuro to become invisible confusing the robot as he sent small twisters that sent Superboy back before Kuro came into view behind Twister who was surprised at the attack from behind that took off his right arm

"I like my robots explosive" growled Kuro as he held the limb surprising Megan as his eyes glowed red

"Take him down!" ordered Aqualad causing the group to charge with Kuro being a distraction until Esmeralda sent a beam at the robot's other arm severing it as Superboy sent Twister flying through the roof showing himself on the ground before his chest opened to show a man

"Foul play" said the man only to freeze as Kuro appeared with the group running to him startled as his right arm became a blade

"I'm doing this for my enjoyment" chuckled Kuro before he sliced downward causing Aqualad and Robin to freeze in shock at his actions until they saw circuitry along with the look of disappointment from Kuro as he walked away leaving the robot corpse to the others who were all shocked

"He's scary like his father" commented Robin before he could see the look of worry on Esmeralda's face


	5. Chapter 5

Drop Beat

Normal talking

_Different language_

Caribbean sea June 22, 20:08 ECT

"We're approaching Santa Prisca" informed Megan causing Kuro to grin in the shadows unnoticed

"I'm ready" said Kuro after Megan informed their approach causing Aqualad to jump from the ship into the water while the ship hovered for minutes until they were given the all clear allowing them to drop down with Kuro gracefully landing before the three looked up in time to jump away leaving Kuro beside a small crater with Superboy in it smiling proudly

"Knew I didn't need a line" spoke Superboy smugly causing Kuro to reform his left arm causing Superboy to blink

"And yet make a seismic event" growled Robin while Superboy shrugged as he turned to Robin

"Sorry" Superboy quickly added until Kid flash spoke

"Aqualad, Drop B is go" radioed Miss Martian as she floated down

"Nice way to covert Supey" hissed Kid flash stepping forward until he felt a hand grab his shoulder

"We don't have time to argue" informed Aeron causing Kid flash to nod in defeat before the group went forward until Superboy and Kuro stopped at the sound of a twig

"Did you hear that" said Kuro and Superboy causing the group to stop with Aeron nodding while her bow manifested with an arrow

"You really do have good ears" said Megan as she looked to Kuro who smiled as he continued walking before he noticed Robin gone causing them to groan before the sound of gunfire causing the group to duck at a clearing giving them a clear sight of a gunfight

"No super hearing required now" joked Kid flash taking off his goggles

"Steer wide, stay clear" ordered Aqualad over the communicator only to be ignored

"Yeah, Yeah as soon as I find Rob" said Kid flash causing Kuro to sigh as he stood up manifesting an organic bullet proof vest while his shoulders were added also

"I'll provide a distraction, Miss Martian you try to flank them" said Kuro before he held dual swords

"On it" informed Miss Martian as she disappeared allowing Kuro to dash forward followed by Superboy who took on the leader of the thugs behind rocks while Kuro casually approached the right side smiling at the fear in the thug's eyes before one dropped his weapon and ran at the sight of claws

"I like it when they run" chuckled Kuro before he dashed forward letting the others fight their own fight before he saw one of the thugs running away intercepted by Aqualad who shocked the last man allowing Kuro to relax as he saw Aeron float down holding a man by the hood

Minutes later

"I recognize those uniforms, they belong to the cult of the cobra" informed Robin while Kuro sat on a tree branch dangling his left leg lazily

"We get it, mystery solved radio bats get us home an…"

"These cultists aren't on Venom, Cobra's hoarding this stuff, we don't leave" interrupted Robin causing Kuro to smile as he looked out over the clearing

"Until "You" Know why" said Kid flash

"This team needs a leader" stated Robin leaning back straight

"And its You, dude you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word" said Kid flash causing Robin to chuckle

"And you're a mature fifteen, you blew our cover first chance you got" argued Robin causing Kuro and his Aunt to roll their eyes in annoyance

"Oh how I wish I was with Esma right now" groaned Kuro as the two argued

Mean while

"Achoo" sneezed Esmeralda as she sat in her room rubbing her nose annoyed

"Someone must have said my name"

Back to the group

"Don't you want to lead?" questioned Megan as she looked between Kuro and Superboy who shook their heads

"You?" questioned Superboy causing Megan to hold up her hands

"After Mister Twister fiasco" stated Megan causing Kuro to smirk

"You did pretty alright" informed Superboy causing Megan to smile before Kuro and Super boy heard a scoff

"_Look at them argue_"

"_Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!_"

"_Quiet, For now play along. They'll give me what I need."_

"We have agenius criminal" whispered Kuro causing Superboy to smile

"Yeah, well you don't even have powers" argued Kid flash as he walked

"Yeah well neither does Batman" yelled Robin

"Duh, your not batman" stated Kid flash

"Che closest thing we've got" retorted Robin before the leader of the thugs to chuckle

"Such clever niños, but you only know half the story" said the leader causing Kuro to smile as he recognized the mask

'So the might Bane has gotten himself beaten bravo" commented Kuro loud enough for the man to hear him

"Let me show you the rest, I can get you into the factory, reveal my secret entrance" spoke Bane ignoring Kuro's comment for later while Megan attempted to read his thoughts

"There's a secret entrance but he's also hiding something" said Megan as her eyes glowed white

"Ah ah ah Chica, Bane is not that easy" said bane smiling as Megan pulled back

"He's mentally residing Football scores this could take a while" said Megan before her attention was brought back to Bane

"It's not complicated, the enemy of my enemy is my friend" said Bane causing Kuro to smile evilly as he hid in the shadows before the group followed him to a cliff side with him pointing to a factory with robin looking through binoculars

"Look at all that product, a buy is going down" said Robin before Bane walked away towards a boulder

"But if Cobra's not selling to the usual suspects than…"

"We need to identify that buyer" interrupted Aqualad as he leaned back

"Just what I was thinking" agreed Kid flash as he took off his goggles causing Robin to laugh

"Right, you're the thinker" said Robin gaining a snicker from Kuro and Megan

"Sarcasm, Dude a real leader would focus on getting answers" said Kid flash just as bane lifted a boulder off of a cave entrance

"Answers are this way" said Bane causing Kuro to smile as he stood beside the man

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en convertirse en un héroe?" spoke Kuro surprising Bane as he vanished into the shadows before the team followed him into the cave with Kuro nowhere in sight

"So El luchador is our leader" said Kid flash before he was shoved by Robin walking for minutes until Bane stopped and pressed a button opening a door that led to a hallway which led to another door that showed a factory with robin looking around

"All clear" stated Robin before he ran silently leaving the group behind

"Has that little fool already been caught?' questioned Bane looking to the team

"No, he just does that" answered Aqualad while Barry put on his goggles

"Stay put, I'll get the intel before the boy wonder" said Kid flash before he zoomed off

"Wait" said Aqualad only to be ignored

'Great chain of command" commented Bane as he turned towards the three

"I hope Kuro ōkami is alright" said Miss Martian before she saw a shadow move in her line of sight causing her to smile as she saw Kuro smirking above

"Its massive Shipment" gasped Aqualad as the four ducked behind crates while bane stood

"Yeah but their taking new product off the line, they're not touching this venom" said Superboy

"Maybe freshness count" suggested Megan before Superboy looked up

"Helicopters coming" informed Superboy causing the two to look up following the Helicopter as it landed opening to show a man in a hockey like mask with his left arm plated before he approached the leader of the cobra's

"Lord Cobra" greeted the man casually

"Sports master, the shipment is ready" informed the leader before a girl beside him stepped forward and opened a box filled with four vials and a syringe

"The new Cobra venom?" questioned Sports master looking at Lord Cobra

"A complete success" said Lord Cobra gesturing to the behemoth behind him

"Our friends will not be disappointed"

"This is a game changer, finally we can go mano to mano against the justice league" said Sports master not noticing Megan invisible above listening

"_Aqualad, sending you telepathic image of buyer now_" thought Miss Martian

"Sports master? He is the buyer Aqualad to Red Tornado do you read" said Aqualad waiting for a response from his earpiece only to get no response

"Comms Jammed" stated Aqualad looking to Superboy

"We need a plan now" added Aqualad

'I have a suggestion" said Bane looking to his right with a smile before he leaped down knocking out one person while the other fired an rifle in panic startling the villains outside

"What is he..?" spoke Aqualad before he was interrupted by a roar followed by the window breaking to show the behemoth flying onto the platform they stood on making them land beside Bane while the behemoth roared

"Destroy them" ordered Lord Cobra causing the behemoth to charge with his action followed by Superboy leaving Aqualad to the smaller thugs with Bane slipping away while Megan came into the warehouse throwing thugs away while not noticing Sports master see her before he threw a javelin shocking her as Kuro manifested before her taking the spear to the chest

"Ouch" grunted Kuro breaking the spear like a twig as he glared at Sports master who was shocked until the spear exploded scattering pieces of Kuro some landing in the tanks while Megan fell

"Kuro, Miss Martian!" yelled Robin seeing a chest pieces of Kuro sink into the tank with it glowing while Megan flew with her head dazed until she gasped at the sight of Kuro's left hand become dust making the team struggle until the tank exploded showing a grinning Kuro in the flesh

"**Its party time!"** roared Kuro

"Miss Martian Radio is jammed link us up!" yelled Aqualad dodging the bullets before Aeron sent four arrows into the weapons

"_Everyone online?" _questioned Megan

"_Yeah"_

"_Yu know it beautiful"_

"_**Just shut up and fight!"**_ snarled Kuro as he continued to beat down onto smaller thugs savagely breaking an arm until he saw Lord Cobra sneak away

"_**I'm gonna help Robin**_" growled Kuro before he roared and ran out of the warehouse smashing through a forklift and see Robin threw a flash bomb at his feet leaving Kuro to return to the group showing a savage grin as he saw the behemoth until he felt his body shrink surmising him as he felt dazed

"_We need to retreat, Kid clear a path" _thought Aqualad helping Kuro shake off the Daze before he manifested a vest again letting the bullets bounce off his chest following the group into a door until he turned and sent a hard kick into the behemoth's face allowing them to run to the others

"Are you ok, you went a bit berserk back there?" questioned Superboy causing Kuro to shrug in confusion until they felt bullets pepper their backs

'Super boy, Kuro the support beams" said Aqualad causing the two males to split and take out the pillars before Megan lifted Superboy up while Kuro zoomed forward avoiding the rocks followed by complete darkness until Aqualad brought out glow sticks

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" questioned Robin in defeat

"You do have the most experience, but perhaps that is what exactly left you unprepared, fighting alongside batman your rolls are… defined, You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And the leader must be clear, explicit, and he doesn't vanish and expect others to follow an unknown plan" said Aqualad calmly

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyones hands?" questioned Robin turning around in frustration

"Oh who am I kidding, You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can" said Robin smiling

"Please I can run circle.."

"Wally come on, You know he's the one, we all do" said Robin causing Kuro to smile as he sunk into the shadows

"Hello Meagn its so obvious" said Megan causing all eyes to fall on Kaldur

"Could've told ya" said Superboy before he looked to Wally who smiled

"Ok" agrred Kid flash causing Aqualad to smile as he stepped towards Robin

"Than I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders…" said Kaldur placing a hand on Robin's shoulder "You were born to lead this team, maybe not now… but soon" said Kaldur causing Robin to nod before Aqualad turned around

"Alright our first priority is to not let that shipment leave the island"

"Funny I had the same thought" chuckled Robin as Kuro appeared beside Megan resting a hand around her shoulder making her blush as he smirked

Meanwhile

"Sabotage, Robin?" said Sports master as he climbed out of the helicopter

"Undoubtedly, find the problem fix it "ordered Lord Cobra making the female teen bow before she approached the helicopter

"Sir shall we send search parties after the intruders?" questioned a grunts beside the Behemoth

"Don't be absurd, They'll come to us"

Back to the group

"Sports master is the supporter slash buyer, but it still doesn't track, he doesn't have the juice to acquire the formula, or to get cobra to do his dirty work." Said Robin as the team ran through the cave with Kuro unseen behind them

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with venom, that's take some major nerdage" said Kid flash as the team continued running

"I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg" said Aqualad as he slowed to a stop at the sight of Bane

"Halt Niños, I'm feeling explosive" said Bane while the teens looked up to see C4 above them

"You betrayed us, Why?" said Aqualad noticing the shadow zoom by unnoticed by Bane

"I want my factory back" answered bane

"_Kid get a running start"_ thought Aqualad causing Kid flash to step back

"So I forced you into a situation where you'd either take down my enemies or die trying, if the latter the Justice league would certainly have come to avenge they're sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once more, so blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect" said bane preparing to press the button only to feel his hand empty

"Well to bad" said Kuro as Kid flash stood behind him with the trigger making him swing until he was lifted into the air

"Hey look a piñata" commented Kuro making Megan drop Bane towards Kuro who sent him flying with a single punch.

Minutes later

"The Helicopter is operational exulted one" said a thug bowing to Sports master who held a box preparing to walk until the helicopter stalled showing Kuro in the shadows with a grin as Kid flash knocked down a few criminals

"Take the shipment" yelled Lord Cobra causing sports master to run until Superboy landed beside Kuro with a smirk

"Go again?" questioned superboy causing the behemoth to growl as it charged only to be sent flying by a surge of water and air

"Sorry not the plan" said Superboy smugly while he turned to see Aqualad until Kuro's head was shot off hitting Superboy in the back as Kuro regenerated with Sports master firing a weapon while Miss Martian flew at him only to be kicked to the ground as Kuro's head finally healed with him snarling as Megan was held hostage while Superboy was peppered with the bullets while Kuro on the other hand vanished before he reappeared to catch Megan growling like a dog as he glared at Sports master

"sorry but I gotta fly" said Sports master closing the door as the helicopter flew off causing Kuro to grin as Megan held a trigger

"Boom" said the duo as Megan pressed the button causing the back to explode landing on the factory and making it bigger

"Nice job sweet cheeks" commented Kuro as he held Megan who blushed until she was released at the sight of Kuro blushing nervously

"Sorry" said Kuro before Megan went invisible and planted a kiss on his cheek making him smile before he saw Robin kicked to the floor causing Megan to reappear

"I am Plagued by mosquitos" said Lord Cobra causing Kuro to smile as Robin jumped back to the team with Aeron aiming her bow towards Cobra's head

"Another time then" said Cobra causing Kuro to leap after him only to see forest before he and Robin returned

"We picked the right guy to lead" said Robin causing Kuro to smirk as he gave the thumbs up

"Making you responsible to explaining this to Batman" added Robin before he laughed

**Mount Justice August4, 01:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission observe and report, you'll each retrieve a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then good job" said Batman surprising them all at his last words

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy, how you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success and how you choose who leads determines success" added batman before he walked off allowing the team to celebrate before Megan felt a force in her mind making her open her mind

"_**So, you doing anything later on?"**_ questioned Kuro smiling towards Megan who blushed with a smile nodding before he sat down

**Ok hope this was worth it took me a while to find the episodes on youtube kept coming up with Ben ten and Generator rex but further more hope you enjoyed**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mount justice August 3, 13:06 EDT**

it was quiet for the team, no missions from Batman… yet. Though that didn't stop Superboy from heading to Metropolis and see if Superman needed help leaving the rest of the team with Kid flash and Aqualad playing air hockey, with Kuro having a mental conversation with Megan

"_**So are you interested in anyone else on the team?**_" thought Kuro causing Megan to blush as she smiled

"_One person has gotten my interest"_ replied Megan causing Kuro to frown as he watched the game not even interested

"_**Its me isn't it?"**_ questioned Kuro causing Megan to blush as she looked away in embarrassment

"_I can hear you guys talking"_ said Esmeralda causing the two to freeze as they saw the smile on her face causing Kuro and Megan to become invisible confusing the rest of the teens giving Kid flash a free shot to the goal ending the game happily. Before Superboy arrived

"Hi Superboy, how was Metropolis?" greeted Megan after reappearing only to be ignored as he walked by making Kuro and his sister frown until their attention was retrieved from Black Canary along with J'onn and Kuro's uncle, Pyron who stood away from J'onn being told of his fear of fire

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn and Pyron" greeted Megan happily walking to her uncle with a hug while Pyron greeted the two siblings with a nod while his fire hair changed to Yellow in joy

"How have you two been?" greeted Pyron smiling happily as he looked between the two until he noticed Superboy looking from a distance before he walked away

"Stick around…." Said Black Canary until she was interrupted

"You seem to be troubled, might I provide advice for a warrior" offered Pyron causing Superboy to turn and cross his arms while Black Canary shrugged lighting up a white ring for training while Pyron appeared beside Superboy who glared towards the god who gave a kind smile

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher, off to a lot of you, everything I've learnt from my own mentor's agh, and my own bruises" said Black Canary causing Kuro to wince at the bandage on her left arm

"What happened?" questioned Megan causing Kuro to agree in interest

"The job, now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms, you should be acting never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner" said Black Canary causing Kuro to step forward along with Kid flash who blinked as he zoomed to her side dropping a banana peel

"ladies first a guess" joked Kuro causing Megan to giggle

"after this, I'll show you my moves" said Kid flash causing Kuro to send a shadows palm to his head unnoticed until Kid flash felt it

"Hey!" yelled Kid flash causing Kuro to shrug innocently giving Black Canary a perfect distraction to punch and trip the teen who landed on his back with a grunt

"Good job on the distraction, now does anyone know what he did wrong?" questioned Black Canary causing Kuro to raise a hand

"He became an idiot, hit on his teacher and got his ass kicked by said Teacher" said Kuro causing Megan and Robin to snicker

"He allowed me to dictate the terms…"

"Oh please, with my powers its always on my terms, I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time" said Superboy causing Kuro to raise an eyebrow

"Really? Can I spar with him" said Kuro causing Black Canary and Pyron to look at him uncertain making Black Canary shake her head before she turned back to Superboy

"Prove it" challenged Canary causing Kuro to smile as Superboy approached eyeing each other before Superboy sent a punch which was caught by Black Canary and swung over her shoulder causing Kuro to chuckle as he walked from the group while Superboy stood up growling in frustration as he looked at a smiling Kuro

"Tag team" offered Kuro looking to Black canary

"Your angry, good don't react, channel that anger…" commented Black Canary only to be Interrupted as Superboy charged stopped by Kuro who looked at him with no emotion pushing Superboy back onto the ground putting more focus anger onto him instead of Black Canary

"Don't hurt him" warned Esmeralda causing Kuro to frown

"I was talking to Superboy" said Esmeralda causing Kuro to scoff as he turned back to his cousin

"That's it, I'm done" said Superboy sending a glare towards Kuro who merely looked at his eyes

"_**Don't show them weakness, that's how they get to you**_**" **said Kuro as Superboy walked off shrugging off Black Canaries hand before Batman's face came into view

"_Batman to cave, five hours ago a new Menis attacked Green arrow and Black canary, the attacker was capable of studying than duplicating the abilities of its opponents, Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous, our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant" _

"Whoa" said Esmeralda causing Kuro to narrow his eyes as he saw his father get his jaw broken from a super powered punch

"A guy with the powers of the entire league?" said Kid flash

"_In the end it took Ten leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android" _added batman causing Kuro to frown

"An android, who made it Teomaro?" questioned Robin stepping forward

"_Good guess Robin, But red tornado doesn't think so"_

"The Technology bares the signature of Professor Ivo" said J'onn

"Professor Ivo? But Ivo's dead" said Aqualad

"So we thought, or hoped" said Black Canary causing Kuro to crack his neck

"_So to make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks with the Androids body parts, to two separate star labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation, every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion incase Ivo, or anyone tries to recover the remains you will split into undercover teams to safeguard the real trucks" _

"Yes Road trip" cheered Kid flash until he saw the grin on Kuro

"So now we take out your trash?" said Superboy causing Kuro to growl at his words while respecting his father beside Esmeralda

"_You had something better to do?" _spoke Batman causing Superboy to look down while a beep came from Aqualad

"Coordinates received" said Aqualad before the team walked with him while Superboy was spoken to

"_**That fricking bastard!"**_ Kuro mentally growled as he walked in silence causing Megan to frown in worry

**Litchfield country august 3, 20:08 EDT**

"I can't wait to try out Ōnami" said Kuro excitedly while his sister rode on a motorcycle with three wheels

"Way to deal with a robot" commented Esmeralda as she saw the chest and head of the android making her shiver from a distance while Kuro resisted to rev the engine until they took off after the trucks with Kuro with Superboy and Robin leaving his sister with the others

"If dislike is the opposite of Like, is disaster the opposite of aster, see instead of things going wrong they go right." Said Robin being ignored by the two who focused on riding

"I guess your not feeling the aster, what's wrong?" said Robin as Kuro zoomed forward leaving the two alone to speak

"Canary, and what business does she have to teaching combat skills to a guy with superpowers "

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig, Canary learned that the hard way same with Batman and well me" said Robin causing Superboy to rev and zoom t Kuro's side unnoticed while making him frown

"What's wrong with you?" questioned Superboy only to be ignored as Kuro zoomed ahead again leaving Superboy behind before Kuro saw green and black monkeys causing him to rip off his helmet and snarl as he zoomed forward leaning forward as he left a trail of grey smoke

"_Robin our truck is under attack"_ informed Aqualad

"Kind a figured" replied Robin as he and Superboy followed the truck

"I hate monkeys" growled Superboy as Kuro made one of his hands into a whip and snagged a monkey sending it into the front wheel with him chuckling making Superboy smile evilly as he kicked the head away

"Robot monkey's definitely Ivo's tweak style" laughed Robin before he pressed a button making the back wheel split off becoming a hover craft

"Hey put your bike into battle mode" said Robin only to be ignored by Kuro

"No point" said Superboy as he leaped onto the roof of the truck followed by Kuro who held a grin as he held a monkey by the head while Robin hung from the back after his motorcycle was hit by Superboy's

"Lets crush some heads" roared Kuro as he applied pressure onto the monkey smacking some away while Superboy struggled until he was shot in the eyes allowing four to lift him up dropping him off

"Superboy!" yelled Kuro until he saw his cousin jump into the air obviously following the sound

"Keep following my voice Superboy" explained Kuro as he smacked away some monkeys not noticing a few fly away as Robin climbed up flanked by the flying ones until Superboy landed shaking some off while Kuro threw daggers all hitting a head while Robin defended himself with small staffs until two of the tires popped causing Robin to lean over

"Get out!" yelled Robin before he ran to the side grabbing a soldier while Kuro grabbed Superboy and flung him in the direction of Robin leaving him on the roof as it spun until it landed on him

"Kuro!" yelled Superboy after his eyes healed not caring of the monkeys flying away as he ran to the truck searching the crash until it flipped over allowing two soldiers to walk out with Kuro who had a savage grin on his face until he shook his head seeing the monkey's fly away making him snarl as he flew after them leaving the duo alone

"Kuro!" yelled the two only to be ignored as Superboy leaped after him

"Kuro, wait up" said Superboy keeping his cousin in sight only to make Kuro angry

"I'll deal with this, so stay back!" growled Kuro causing Superboy to stop as he saw his cousin fly faster until he was out of sight

"He ditched his com" said Superboy causing the group to worry as well as Megan

"he's out of my telepathic range" informed Megan

"Maybe we should contact red Tornado" added Megan before Kid flash could argue he was interrupted

"Maybe we do know where the monkey's are taking the parts" said Robin as he kneeled down while Superboy stood beside him

"We would've heard by now the decoy trucks were being attacked, so how did these monkeys know which one had the android?" said Robin pressing buttons on his wrist until he smirked

"Ha the parts have GPS, the monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track with the one I captured looks like both groups are converging on… Gotham" said Robin causing the group to freeze in shock

"That far south, Megan and I wont make it there soon, I'm sending kid ahead to meet you. Aqualad out" said Aqualad causing Kid flash to put on his goggles before zooming off

"Definitely disaster, heavy on the dis" said Robin

**Metropolis August 3, 21:18 EDT**

"Apple pie" ordered Clark Kent with a smile

"The devils food" said Batman now in his Bruce Wayne façade

"Something tells me this isn't about desert" said Clark as he looked to Bruce

"The boy needs you" said Bruce causing Clark to raise an eyebrow

"No, he needs you, he needs Red, I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not" said Clark looking out the window to see Zecromac in his civilian form frowning from the distance as he made eye contact

"Sorry Clark your dead wrong… look I know he troubles you, but he's here. You have to get over the how and why. Rust me on this" said Bruce as he followed Clark's gaze causing him to groan as he saw Zecromac salute lazily beside Kara who was also in her usual clothing

"This boy needs his father" added Bruce causing Clark to stand up

"I'm not his father, I'll take that pie to go" said Clark causing Bruce and Zecromac to narrow there eyes

"Am I the only one who thinks a clone son is awesome?" questioned Zecromac causing Kara to lightly smack his shoulder

**Gotham city August 3, 21:21 EDT**

The monkeys were flying towards a moving train followed by Kuro who snarled at the monkey's laughing preparing to move until he heard Superboy land behind him

"I can help" stated Superboy causing Kuro to sigh and gesture for him to follow causing his cousin to smile as he leaped into the air landing on the roof of a train beside Kuro who instantly dug his way through the roof followed by Superboy who landed behind Kuro who was growling like a wolf showing his actual ears hung back in defense as he looked towards Professor Ivo

"Oh, Hello" greeted the scientist causing Superboy to frown

"You?, Your Ivo I'm whelmed" said Superboy

"Your one to talk, since when does the big blue Boy Scout have a brat?" questioned Ivo causing Superboy to growl while Kuro snarled as he tried to stand in his ground

"He doesn't" said Superboy bearing his teeth until he noticed Kuro step forward

"That is my Mother's Cousin so don't think I wont tear you apart" snarled Kuro who was held back by Superboy who blinked as he saw Kuro's eyes change into deep red

"Eh if you say so, have you met my mobile optimal neuro-quantant infiltrators" said Ivo allowing the monkeys to fly causing Kuro to snarl as he ran forward sending Superboy into three making a dent in the side of the train while he tore apart the monkey's growling and snarling, clawing and biting viciously surprising the professor as he stopped and glared at his eyes while Superboy took out the ones that went after him

"and all the trouble I went through to build this" sighed the Professor looking to his left while the two heroes were distracted

"**I'll rip out his spine**" howled Kuro punching and kicking every monkey that flew at him until he saw Superboy stop

"_Access captain Atom" _said a robot voice followed by Superboy being hit by a beam of yellow radiation causing Kuro to turn and growl at the sight of the android which sent him down as well

With the professor standing over them

"Since professor Ivo's magnificent monkey's don't float your boat, maybe my amazing amazo will suit you" said the Professor causing Kuro to growl as he saw the android approach

"Or better Slay you" added the professor causing Kuro to lunge up only to be caught by the neck

"Give us your best shot" growled the duo as Kuro freed himself from the grip standing beside Superboy

"Please, my android has the strength of Superman, What chance do you two have?" said Ivo causing Kuro to snarl as Superboy ran forward throwing attacks that were all blocked making one hit at the robots head spinning it around until it reversed catching a fist effortlessly

"Oh sorry did that strike a nerve" said Ivo causing Kuro to throw a punch that made a small crack on its chin until he was sent into the wall

"Amazo, strike a few more" added Ivo causing the android to obey by upper cutting Superboy and Kuro

"_Access black canary"_ stated the android causing its mouth to open followed by a shear cry sending Superboy and Kuro to the wall

"_Access flash" _added the Android before he zoomed towards the duo sending punches into there faces before he stopped allowing the two to fall

"Oh no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away, your not doing any justice to the "S" shield are you" said the professor causing Superboy to growl in frustration as he threw a punch

"_Martian Manhunter"_ stated the android making Superboy go through him before he was sent into Kuro who stood making them both smash through the wall into the mountain and back onto the next car

"_Access Superman"_ continued the android before it picked the two up knocking there heads together before tossing them away and into a far school making a large mess of a classroom followed by the android landing with grace

"_Access Kurotama" _ said the android causing Kuro to widen his eyes as he felt a hard punch to his gut causing him to gasp until he felt a left hook to his chin sending him spinning until his foot was grabbed and slammed into the floor making a web of cracks on impact allowing the android to turn to Superboy who bared his teeth, No one hurts his new family.

"_Access Superman"_ said the android blocking a punch and throw Superboy around the classroom until he threw him into a shelf of trophies continuing his attack by spinning its torso and throw Superboy down the hall destroying lockers while he stood up noticing a picture of Superman with hearts around him making Superboy growl as he punched the locker and run towards the android who in turn sent him into the cafeteria painfully

"That… all you got?" said Superboy as the android stood over him with an open palm trained

"_Access Vier Königs"_ said the Android before a missile of fire surrounded Superboy sending him into the Gym sliding on the floor in annoyance as clapping was heard

'I don't usually attend these things in person but, this was too good to miss" said Ivo causing Superboy to look at him until his attention was brought back to the android

"_Access Superman" _ said the android causing Superboy to lunge and punch its face getting back handed, followed by two hard punches and kicks preparing to end the clones life until Kid flash ran past

"Yoink" joked Kid flash who slid to Robin's side who through a batarang at the android

"_Martian Manhunter"_ declared the android letting it fly through him

"_Access Red Tornado" _added the android before it flew to the trio making them fly to its left while Wally stood on one knee

"_Access Captain atom" _said the Android holding its palm out and causing Kid flash to run to the side behind the stairs until he came into view running towards the android

"_Access Black Canary" _spoke the android sending Kid flash back by a blast

"_Superman" _added the Android catching a punch from Superboy and return a harder punch making him fly over Robin who through a disk which had been whipped out of the air by one of Martian Manhunter abilities attacking robin who dodged followed by Kid flash who was being crushed until he used Man hunters fazing ability releasing Kid flash as an arrow flew through its head allowing Kid flash to zoom back while Superboy ran only to be flipped over the robots shoulder

"_Superman" _spoke the android looking at robin as its eyes glowed until he was punched by Esmeralda who smiled as she floated above Superboy who hadn't noticed her as he glared at the android until he calmed himself

"Access Black Canary" said Superboy in thought causing Ivo to fake a yawn

"Amazo would scan and mimic your abilities in battle but whats the point, your all such poor copies of the originals" said Ivo causing his monkeys to laugh while Superboy smirked

"So everyone keeps saying…" said Superboy causing Esmeralda to look at him in worry until she saw a hint of a smile as he kneeled down

"It makes me angry!" yelled Superboy jumping over the android and landed with a punch making Ivo run in worry

"Wanna see me Channel that anger!" yelled Superboy

"Great he's gone ballistic again" said Kid flash while Robin smirked

"Maybe not" corrected Robin as Kuro came into view in a feral state with a grin

"Amazo protect your master, Priority alpha" ordered Ivo as he stood and ran avoiding Superboy's attack

"_Captain atom"_ stated Amazo only to have his hand held tightly by Kuro who growled not caring as Robin kicked Ivo while Flash ran past him

"_access Superman"_ Amazo spoke sending a directed shockwave at his feet sending him flying onto the seats becoming Intangible as robin threw disks allowing Kuro and Superboy to move their fists into the head as it solidified before it exploded with Kuro smiling angrily until the fur on him faded away while Superboy looked at him

"Quick help me dissemble him now" said Robin as he ran to the robot

"Dude it has no head" stated Kid flash until he saw Aqualad and Megan

"Don't take any chances" ordered Aqualad causing Kuro to rip it apart with aggression leaving most of the circuitry in tact

"Superboy are you alright?" said Megan landing beside Superboy until she looked towards Kuro

"_Are you alright Kuro?" _Thought Megan causing Kuro to smile

"_**Could go for some pizza right now, but overall fine"**_ Answered Kuro standing up straight

"Hey where's Ivo?" questioned Esmeralda causing the group to look around

**Mount Justice August 4, 01:06 EDT**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, smaller ones as well, each being researched at the separate star labs, but Ivo escaped and originated the tech, He's arguably more dangerous than the android" said Aqualad causing Kuro to close his eyes snoring lightly until Black Canary spoke

"capturing Ivo will be the league Priority" said Black Canary while J'onn crossed his arms

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications" said J'onn causing everyone but Kuro and Esma to look at Superboy as Batman stepped forward

"Complications come with the job, your ability to handle them has impressed the league" said Batman causing Superboy to blink

"The whole league?" questioned Superboy causing Kuro and his sister to look hopeful

"Given time yes, kryptonians as you know em have very hard heads" joked Batman causing Kuro and Esmeralda to be offended happily

"Hey" said the duo happily smiling at the joke along with Superboy

"Of course asking for help is the reason the league exists, because they're problems the league cant handle singlehandedly" said Batman causing Robin to step forward

"Please if we asked for help we'd never get the chance, look familiar?" said Robin holding up the arrow rom before causing red Tornado to step forward

"You were following us, baby sitting us you don't even trust us" complained robin as green arrow pulled out his own arrow

'We didn't follow you" stated batman

"And tats not your arrow" said Robin looking between the two arrow heads until he smiled

"But that means"

"Speedy" said Kid flash excitedly

"He has our backs" said Aqualad while Kuro groaned in annoyance

"Souvenir" cheered Kid flash as he held the arrow while Superboy approached Black Canary

"I'm ready" said Superboy causing Kuro and his sister to smile

"Good because I'm here" replied Black Canary happily until a flash of blue light came into view followed by Ultan

"What I miss?" said the teen god happily

**Hope it was worth the wait with all my families' duties taking ky god damn time from this. God I hate cleaning the shower but anyways hope you enjoyed it please review if you didn't like or in fact liked it and if you have any questions PM me and also I've been thinking of some sound tracks for Kuro and his sister if you have any recommendations do what it says above with the PM good bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Infinity island August 7, 23:49 ECT**

The castle was quiet for the guards which sent them quite nervous. But that didn't stop the hero red arrow from entering the compound just to save a scientist

It was quiet for him as he climbed up a rope that was attached to the arrow he recently shot. Upon his arrival on the roof he instantly dashed to the side out of view from a camera until he sent an arrow beside it hacking the camera and allowing him to take out two guards shocking one with an arrow following the attack with the other.

Inside the building whre two guards were waiting at a door making sure the scientist she was finishing a project

"_We're losing patients_, _complete the project or forfeit your life"_

"I'm completing as fast as I can" replied the scientist before the door was knocked causing one of the guards to answer only to have his face smashed by the falling door showing Roy harper who ducked from bullets using his bow to inflict damage while a man in complete leather armour walked in like a snake reforming himself to guard the door with two sai's

"Deo make sure we get time" said Roy causing the god to stretch his body like rubber making a wall of ice at the door frame

"Doctor Roquette" greeted Roy as he walked by the doctor

"Tell me you're the advance guy?" said Roquette causing Aquarius to turn at her words showing a frowning face with no mouth and nose but only eyes that were bright blue

"The only guys" said Roy preparing an arrow while Deo stood by his side

"You couldn't bring back up? What were their budget cuts?" questioned the women smugly before the sirens went off causing the two heroes to nod in thought

"Please stand back miss Roquette" advised Aquarius as Roy fired an arrow making an explosion that showed the ocean

"Now or never time Doc" said Roy turning his head as Aquarius relaxed his features becoming a pool of water before he flowed out of the room

"We can't leave this" said Roquette

"Look I take it or I take you" growled Roy causing the doctor to take off her glasses

"Right take me" said the doctor as she stepped to Roy's side who fired a grappling arrow attaching a clip that was attached to his belt

"Hang on" said Roy before he zoomed with the scientist making her scream as bullets zoomed past them until they ran and made it to a boat

"What do you call this the arrow boat?" questioned the scientist smugly

"I can it the rental now get down" replied Roy before he shifted the gear and activate a GPS before he drove off followed by an explosion making Roy smirk

"learnt that idea from Kurotama" said Roy

**Mount Justice August 8, 09:58 EDT**

"Sweet the waves are coming in" cheered Kuro as he stood beside Megan who had a surf board

"Hello Megan we should take the beach everyday" said Megan as Kuro smirked as he stepped forward growing fur and letting his ears stretch looking like a were wolf only smaller

"I call dibs" cheered Esmeralda as she ran forwards in a yellow bikini top with short causing Kuro to run on all fours into the water causing Megan to smile as he shook his hair happily making Esmeralda shield her face as water flew upwards

**Central city August 8, 09: 00 CDT**

"Welcome class to another soft more year" greeted a teacher causing wally to groan as he slouched

Back to the group where Megan was sitting on Kuro's shoulders making her blush as his ears kept tickling her thighs making her giggle

"Stop it it tickles haha" giggled Megan before Kuro dived under causing her to squeal at the water making her glare playfully at the wolf boy who showed a playful grin as he dived under again unseen until he tackled Superboy making the group laugh as he was thrown upward by Esmeralda who narrowed her eyes

"Don't tackle the family" warned Esmeralda happily as Kuro flew down with his arms crossed until he dived again and pulled Megan down to a kiss before he vanished in a crowd of bubbles while Megan reeled back blushing hiding a smile.

An hour later

"So you think wally will trip on entry?" questioned Kuro as he stood beside Megan who stood in her uniform while he stood in a sleeveless shirt while the others spoke with a new recruit

"So are you and your sister doing fine here?" questioned Zecromac as he stood beside his daughter looking to Kuro who grinned happily

"You guess" joked Kuro causing the trio to smile as the teleporter came to life followed by wally ready for a beach party only to fall down and slide

"Wall man hi, love the uniform…."

"Five days if they don't kill each other" whispered Esmeralda causing Kuro to smirk as the conversation continued until the girl spoke

"I'm here to stay" stated the girl causing Kuro to groan at the sight of Roy

"You came to us for a reason?" said Aqualad as Roy stood beside him

"Yeah a reason called Doctor Roquette" said Roy causing Robin to blink in surprise

"Nanobot genius…"said robin causing holograms to pop up as Kuro blocked out the scientific words

"Vanished two weeks ago" said Robin allowing Kuro to focus again

"Abducted two weeks ago" corrected Roy

"By the league of shadows" added Roy causing Ultan to appear beside Zecromac

"They tried to kill me once" chuckled Ultan making the teens blink in shock

"Whoa you want us to rescuer her" said Robin bumping fists with Kid flash

"Hard core"

"I already rescued her, only one problem the shadows already forced her into building a weapon, Doc calls it the fog comprised of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in its path, concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its mere purpose isn't destruction. Its theft. The robots eat raw data from any system and deliver the stolen intel to the shadow. Providing them weapons, strategic defence, cutting edge science and tech"

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking, yeah sounds like the shadows" said Artemis causing Kuro to frown

"Like you know anything about the shadows" said Kid flash causing Artemis to smile

"Who are you" yelled Kid flash causing Kuro and Megan to snicker

"Roquette is working on a virus that will render the robots inert" said Roy causing Kuro to smirk

"if the shadows know she can do that…"

"They'll target her, Right now she's off the grid I stashed her at the local high schools computer lab" said Roy causing Esmeralda to sigh in relief

"You left her alone?" questioned green arrow causing Aeron to frown in confusion

"She's safe enough for now" said Roy casually

"Than lets you and I keep It that way" offered Green arrow stepping forward

"We can handle it" spoke Esmeralda happily before green arrow was stopped by batman

"I'll come along too" said Ultan holding a grin of revenge

**Happy harbour 8, 21:53 EDT**

It was night at the high school Megan and Kuro were on the roof scanning the area for any sign of trouble

"Miss Martian link us up, we do not want the shadows intercepting our comms" thought Aqualad causing Megan to close her eyes

"_Everyone online?"_

"_Ugh, weird"_ thought Artemis causing Kuro to roll his eyes ignoring her as he felt Ultan land behind them with grace playing soft music

"_And distracting…"_ thought the scientist causing Kuro again to ignore the thoughts until he sniffed the air while noticing Superboy stop at the sound of birds making him leap onto the building and back onto the ground seeing Artemis and Megan at a gate

"_HM that boy_" thought Artemis dreamily causing Kuro to roll his eyes

"_**He can hear you, we all can**__" _commented Kuro in thought sending a small bolt of shadows at her side startling her as he chuckled until his ears perked up like a dog

"_Wolf face"_

"_**Cry baby**_"

"_Can you two not argue please?"_ ordered Aqualad causing Kuro to leap onto the roof kneeling down like a predator

"_Miss Martian, Doctor Roquette has located the fog reconfigure the bioship so that robin and Superboy can pursue" _came Aqualad's voice causing Megan to order the ship down allowing Robin and Superboy to run past her and enter before it took off allowing the two females to stand back at their posts leaving Kuro on the roof scanning the area with his now golden eyes before his ears twitched again at the sound of rustling

"_**I can smell you"**_ thought Kuro as he saw a shadow move while the two females had a discussion about embarrassing Superboy with Kuro watching a female jump over the fence silently causing Kuro to follow through a window seeing Kid flash follow a shadow ito the water area making him stand in wait until he heard a splash causing his eyes to widen as he ran into the room startling a female at his appearance

"**The hunted becomes the hunted**" growled Kuro happily causing the woman to tilt her head slightly until she gasped

"Your Kuro ōkami" the woman said shocked as his features became more wolf like

Í tend to be the opposite of my father" said Kuro sending a shadow into the water sooner erupting with Kid flash causing the assassin to risk it and attack Kuro who merely caught a Sai with a grin until she punched him staggering him so she can get past making him growl in anger as he followed her scent annoyed to see Aqualad with a ninja star in his shoulder

'That had to hurt" commented the assassin until she felt a hand throw her back startling her as she saw Ultan

"hey kitty cat can I have that mask?" chuckled Ultan as Aqualad called for the rest of the team making escape difficult for the assassin until she threw a smoke bomb at her feet just as Kid flash ran into the room attempting to catch her, only to end up hugging Artemis making the two blink until he jumped away

"Robin report" said Aqualad getting bad luck as Kuro and his sister went back onto the roof

"What's our next move?" questioned robin as Kuro looked up sniffing again

"Rescan for the fog, find it we're moving the doctor" answered Aqualad causing Kuro to grin as he now stood on a watch house at a pier scanning the area again until he relaxed

"_Stop it, both of you." _Ordered Aqualad causing Kid flash and Artemis to answer

"_What?"_ questioned the duo causing Kuro to chuckle evilly above

"_We can hear you glaring"_ said Kuro causing the two to shiver as they could hear soft voices creeping into their minds before the eased off with Kuro laughing softly

"Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep" said Aqualad loud enough for Kuro to hear smirking as closed his eyes until he heard Aqualad hit a van causing him to snarl as he saw a man front flip into view with a black spider on his chest followed by a man with a hooked hand

'What a rip off of captain hook and Spiderman" commented Kuro as he stood above the two villains unnoticed as the woman came into view moving into the building as Kuro became invisible following the woman like a hunter. Preparing to jump her as she opened a window and aim a crossbow firing until a chair blocked the bolt arrow

"Martians here its now or never" said the woman jumping in the room as the Spiderman rip off moved the chair away while Artemis was hit by a chained hook tripping Roquette as she stood over her preparing to stab until her skin became green and her head turned with a smile

"Hunter becomes the hunted" chuckled Kuro as he ripped the chain off while holding the spider guy by the throat before he knocked the man out and throwing the hook at the other man

"Well this is getting hectic" said the woman before she threw a smoke bomb causing Kuro to activate his X ray vision snarling as he saw the woman already on the streets

"_**Esma you got a bogey coming your way" **_warned Kuro telepathically causing Esmeralda to take a fighting stance

"ARTEMIS TAKE THE SHOT!"yelled Kuro as he zoomed by on all fours surprising Artemis of his feral nature but took the shot only to be blocked as the woman ran jumping to the roofs followed by Kuro who snarled as he ran after her letting her stop and lean as a n arrow missed her releasing knock out gas as Artemis arrived with Kuro beside her letting her step forward first before she was held in an arm lock, thrown at Kuro who just barely avoided the body as they fell.

"_**She's on her way inside"**_ warned Kuro before he stood up rubbing his arm as it healed itself from the fall while stopping any harm from occurring to Artemis while Kid flash and Miss Martian came into view causing Kuro to charge inside seeing Roquette on the floor and Esmeralda on the floor unconscious causing Kuro to snarl as he charged startling the assassin at his sudden outrage not caring of the beeping from the computer. Only rage leaving claw marks on the floor and walls as the woman attempted to flee only to be smacked into the floor with a sickening crack followed by her being thrown out the window shattering the glass

"Kuro wait!" yelled Miss Martian causing Kuro to stop as he prepared to pounce growling in defeat as he relaxed as he eyed the fleeing woman snarling as he reverted back to his human form hearing an explosion outside five blocks away ignoring it as he approached his now awake sister who rubbed her head

"Damn kryptonite knock shots" grumbled Esmeralda causing Kuro to smile as he helped her up followed by Aqualad who shook the daze as the group ran outside to see Artemis

"Did you see her face?" questioned Aqualad noticing the mask on the floor

"Souvenir" cheered Kid flash causing Kuro to chuckle

"_Report_" said a voice as a group of computers surrounded an old man who looked up with respect

"Masters, Before Ojo's capture he transmitted the star labs data you required, But the wayne tech still alludes us"

"_Once again, the young heroes interfere, so its fair we have an operative on the inside"_ spoke the light causing the old man to smile at the words.

**Mount Justice 8, 22: 58 EDT**

"Well that turned out better than I thought" commented Kuro as he sat on the sofa while Megan stood at the kitchen reading a cooking book while the rest of the team were in their quarters resting and recuperating

"I guess you can say that" agreed Megan causing Kuro to look at her with a smile as she blushed

"Can I ask about before when we were at the beach?" said Megan causing Kuro to nod as he leaned upward in interest

"was that kiss, for real?" said Megan looking up to see the seriousness on Kuro's face making her frown in worry of rejection until he stood up and walked to her showing a small blush of his own as his lips met hers making her blink in surprise until she returned the passion closing her eyes before the two fell onto the couch in each other's arms.

"Ok I've seen enough" whispered Ultan as he vanished from the roof leaving the two in happiness (Or whatever they're doing use you're imagination)

**Hope that satisfied the wait because my internet's been screwing up so sorry but enjoy and also review my other stories some you might find interesting and I tried to fix the ones with the reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally long first chapter so yeah read those or skip to the second chapter good bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Magicians secret

**Ok before I begin I've finally decided a soundtrack for Kuro and Esmeralda here are my choices if you want to know along with other characters I own and since I brought this up I don't own anything of Young justice but my oc's**

**I've changed Ultan's and it is now Tinnie tempeh Trampoline, Tsunami and make it bund em still**

**Esmeralda's is Evanescence What you want, and Haunted**

**And last but not least Kuro Sorrows his is Disturbed down with the sickness, Korn Coming undone love it and now the story. Along with Woe is me family first**

**And also the last reviews on this have really been confusing to me**

**New Orleans July 27, 21:57 CDT **

The streets were live with activity of joy and music, but that wasn't what stood out most, it was an old well aged man who walked with a cane holding a smile as he walked stopping to look at a picture in a pocket watch and turn to see a sign saying Madam Xanadu making the man look at his watch again before walking in standing politely in patients as a woman stepped through a curtain of beads

"How can madam Xanadu be of service?" said the woman smiling happily at the sight of the man's hands clench tightly

"Yes, My Inza" answered the man as Madam sat down

"Then Madame will make contact, if fate be kind" said madam causing the man to sigh

"But he so rarely is" muttered the man as he sat down listening to the woman for minutes until he cracked out laughing

"Ha is that the best you can do?" laughed the man causing Madam to stop and look at him

"Imbecil you have broken the spell! Your wife is forever lost" yelled the woman

"That was supposed to be my wife, Heck my little spitfire would kicked my can for throwing money on you" said the man causing the woman to stand in anger

"No refunds for non-believers"

"I believe we both know you are the non-believer madam, a wind machine, Tire jacks under the table, shame too you have the perfect Aura for the work, and it would please me more than anything to be reunited with my bride" said the man before he was grabbed from behind lifted up to see another man with an evil smirk

"You will be with her soon enough" said the man before they both disappeared in a flash of light causing Xanadu to gasp and run out of the room not noticing the cane float upward and vanish in a golden light.

**Mount justice August 19, 19:39 EDT**

"_Initiate combat training, Superboy against Kuro Ōkami 3…2…1" _ announced the computer allowing the cousins to charge with Kuro ducking under a left swing and deliver an upside down roundhouse kick which was blocked by Superboy

"Kaldur's nice don't you think, he's commanding, handsome you should totally ask him out" said Artemis gesturing to Aqualad who held an ice pack against his right eye after going a round with Kuro

"I'm already interested in one person so you can stop" said Megan causing Artemis to frown

"You know who you'd go well with?" said Megan as Kuro vanished and reappeared behind Superboy who sent a roundhouse kick into Kuro's face causing Megan to gasp as half his skin went slobby until it readjusted with a grin

"Nice kick" commented Kuro before he sprinted at Superboy who prepared for a strike only to be surprised as Kuro leaned back on his knees and fazed through the floor causing Superboy to turn around suspecting an attack only to frown in confusion at no signs or sounds.

"_**Behind you**_" warned a voice causing Superboy to turn around and see a fist coming at him sending him metres on the ground making a red circle appear

"_Failed Superboy" _announced the computer causing Kuro to approach his cousin holding out a hand with a smile while hoisting him up

"The old man taught me that trick" commented Kuro as he dusted his shoulders before Red Tornado came in through the roof and walk until Wally zoomed to him

"Do you have a mission for us?" questioned Wally excitedly

"_Missions assignments are the batman's responsibility" _stated the robot causing Esmeralda to float upside down beside Aqualad

"Yeah well the Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham, But your headed somewhere right, Hot date or ah a mission" said Wally causing Kuro to smack his own face in annoyance causing Megan to giggle

"If we can be of help" added Kaldur causing Red Tornado to turn and activate a holo computer

"_This is Kent Nelson, a friend, he is one hundred and six years old" _informed Red Tornado causing the two siblings to blink in surprise

"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety" joked Kid flash in a whisper causing Kuro to glare at the speedster

"_And he has been missing for twenty three days, Kent was charter member of the justice society, the precursor to your mentors Justice League" _continued red Tornado not noticing Kuro smack Wally's head

"Of course Nelson was Earths sorcerer supreme, He was Doctor Fate" said Aqualad causing Kuro to smile

"More like Doctor Fake, guy knows a bit of Science Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes" said Wally causing the two siblings to glare at him

"_Kent could be on one of his walk abouts, but he is caretaker to the helmet of fate source to the Doctors mystic might, and it is not wise to leave this unguarded" _ said Red Tornado causing Megan to volunteer while Wally held his hand up until Kuro smacked his head in annoyance.

**Salem August 19, 20:22 EDT**

"So Wally when have you enjoyed the arts of Magic?" questioned Artemis causing Wally to smile

"Well I don't like to brag"

"Or think" scoffed Kuro causing everyone to look at him making him shrug innocently before the teams attention was brought to an empty block of land

"Nothing's there" stated Superboy causing Kuro to smile

"It's cloaked by magic" informed Kuro causing Kid flash to roll his eyes

"So what?" whispered Kid flash causing Kuro to growl

"Take us down" ordered Aqualad causing Megan to land the Bio ship allowing Kuro to fly out with his sister who giggled happily followed by the others with Kid flash searching the area while Kuro looked around from above until Kid flash returned

"Nothing" said Wally causing Kuro to roll his eyes with a triumphant grin

"Aqualad use the key" yelled Kuro causing Aqualad to use the key surprising all but Kuro and his sister as a tower appeared causing the team to enter with Kuro smiling happily until he saw an old man appear

"_Greetings, you entered with a key but the tower does not recognise you, please state you purpose and intent_"

"Wally say one word and I'll…"

"We are true believers we're here to find Doctor Fate" said Wally causing the man to shimmer away allowing Kuro to grab Wally by the shirt before they fell

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of you when we're done!" yelled Kuro as he fell grabbing Artemis while Megan caught Kid flash and Esmeralda had Aqualad leaving Superboy on the side of the rock with his shoes burnt away

"Those were my favourite boots, this Nelson guy better be worth it" grumbled Superboy before he was helped up by a stone hand causing him to look up and see a stone helmet with glowing eyes

"**Hope I wasn't late" **said the statue causing Kuro and Esmeralda to smile

"Uncle Terry" cheered Esmeralda hugging the giants neck as he slid down to the now missing lava

"How many uncles do you have?" questioned Megan causing the two siblings to think

"Five in total and counting" answered Esmeralda with a smile while Terragon allowed Superboy to stand in confusion

"This platform it should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch" said Aqualad causing Terragon to tap his chin

"**Perhaps it is one of Hecate's magical works" **said Terragon as he shrugged

"Wait theirs a god of Magic?" questioned Wally causing Terragon to nod

"Megan are you alright?" questioned Kuro causing Megan to nod until Artemis yelled at Wally

"Fine I lied, but magic is the real lie" said Kid flash causing Terragon's eyes to turn red until he felt his niece grabbed his shoulder

"Calm down" whispered Esmeralda before they're attention was brought to a cold shiver

"Well you've been proved wrong yet again Flash boy" chuckled Kuro as he hopped through the trap door followed by the others including his uncle who brushed the snow off his shoulder annoyed until he gave up with a sigh

"Well?" questioned Artemis

"Ever hear a string theory, we're in a pocket dimension" said Wally causing Kuro to snarl until he lifted up a basketball sized snowball

"Hey Flash face catch" chuckled Kuro pifting the snow right into Wally's face knocking him over

"What's that?" questioned Megan as she saw a cane with a small amount of ice on the bottom

"Oh maybe it's Nelson's magic wand" mused Kid flash before he felt another snowball hit his face

"Just shut up already" growled Esmeralda before Kid flash zoomed to the cane grabbing it as Artemis did making it glow and shoot upwards leaving the others

"Snowball fight anyone" offered Kuro lazily before the group walked for minutes in silence

"For once I like the silence" yelled Kuro happily finally ridded of the speedsters voice while the group spoke until a door opened stopping any further words

Meanwhile in an elevator

"I'm Kent Nelson by the way" greeted the old man turning to Artemis and Kid flash after they appeared with his cane

"No duh ow" said Wally before Artemis nudged his side

"I'm Artemis, Miss Manners here is Wally" said Artemis

"Well Artemis, we're facing against an opponent with an enormous amount of mystic power" spoke Kent causing Artemis to block out Wally's voice

"_How I would do anything to get out of here" _growled Artemis to snap out of her daze as they exited the elevator minutes before Superboy fell through a door followed by Kuro, Megan, Esmeralda and the others

"Friends of yours?" questioned Kent causing Kuro to gasp in joy shaking the man's hands with respect and care before he shielded the man with his back as a bolt of lightning hit him causing his eyes to change red as he turned with a savage snarl while Kid flash ran Kent to the bell allowing him to tap it allowing them to move into it followed by one of the men with a cat causing Kuro to fly after them. Appearing beside them as he saw a golden helmet with Nelson reaching for it until he felt a beam of red hit his chest causing Kuro to blink in shock as he held the man with care allowing him to say magic verses before he slammed the cane to the ground surrounding the trio

"Not bad for a former doctor fake hey kiddo" said Nelson before he fell caught by Wally causing Kuro to growl as he summoned a shadow shield allowing Wally to try CPR until they heard Megan's voice

"_Wally we're in trouble tell Kent we need doctor fate" _informed Megan causing the two to tense towards the body until they lost contact making Kuro angered as red claws stabbed into the shield

"The test of faith" said Wally preparing to grab the helmet until he saw Kuro holding it

"You don't even believe in magic!" growled Kuro shocking Wally as he slipped it on just as the boy sent a blast of red hitting Kuro with force

"Kuro!" yelled Wally as Kuro's body outline in the red lift seemed to vanish before it slowly came back into view showing its hands rise and clap dispersing the beam in a shockwave to show Doctor fate but with a more wolf like helmet

"**You are not worthy to possess this power**" growled fate causing the witch boy to growl as he sent a barrage of red energy only to be stopped by a olden shield with a skull at the top in grey

"Give it up Nabu, Order went out of style in the twentieth century" growled the with boy

"**This battle is pointless, you sought to take the helmet before it could gain a host but you are too late**" said Doctor fate narrowing his eyes as he felt his right arm twitch before he aimed a barrage of shadows at his attacker startling him as his hand grew small furs

"**It seems My host is an offspring of a god, how honourable**" spoke Fate shocking the witch boy as he saw a skull howl behind Doctor fate causing the tower to shake

"**You will feel his wrath**" growled Doctor fate as he sent a shadow dragon towards Klarion until it came close but split into two by Klarion shocking him as both dragons sent the cat to the ground

"Teekl, I cant believe you would assault a defenceless pussy cat" growled Klarion causing Doctor to fate tilt his head hiding his eyes before they glowed red with anger

"**We both know you need an anchor in this reality you pathetic filth**" said Doctor fate before he sent a grey beam

"Holy carp" said Klarion disappearing in a ball of red reappearing to hold the cat

"We're out of here" cried Klarion before he avoided another grey beam until he left Doctor fate looking up

"**Pathetic indeed**" said Doctor fate confusing Wally before he lifted the helmet off showing a wolf formed Kuro who turned and glared at the speedster shoving him the helmet before he kneeled before Kent

"It was an honor meeting you old man" said Kuro with a sad smile before he stood in grief as he walked off leaving Wally who put the pocket watch in Kent's hand

**Mount Justice August 20, 03:48 EDT**

The room was silent in the dark feeling the sorrow of a hero's death and angered by the disrespect a fellow teammate had shown the only thing keeping him from a rampage was the thought of being an outcast, especially a certain Martian. Who just happened to arrive in time.

"Hey are you ok Kuro?" questioned Megan in a soft voice causing Kuro to turn and look into her eyes making him smile as he floated to the side of the couch allowing her to sit beside him in her pyjama's

"Yeah, I'm ok, it's just one of my idles died today and he doesn't even get the respect he deserved, all he wanted was to be reunited with his wife who already passed" said Kuro causing Megan to frowned in sadness at the news from before

"He's probably having the time of his life right now" said Megan attempting to lighten the mood successfully as she saw Kuro chuckle making her blush as he wrapped her in a hug

"Thank you for helping me happy Megan, who knows what might had happened" chuckled Kuro before he was startled by Megan kissing his lips making him blush in surprise before he smiled under the kiss before the two fell over the couch. Making them both laugh before they fell asleep.

**Ok the reason I made Kuro put the helmet on is because I like Doctor fate and Wally just made me pissed when I saw the episode so yeah and also for those who read this please check out my other stories**

**Now please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Bereft

**Alright I didn't get the the last episode for the series but here's the one after the last episode this will show the true instincts of Kuro and his wolf counterpart so enjoy**

**Bialya September 4, 00:15 EEST**

The Night sky was cold and silent the only sound was the wind the sand dunes sitting in emptiness until a shimmer could be seen to show a teenaged girl with green skin groaning as she leaned up holding her head in pain for a short second before she looked around speaking in her language until she tapped her head

"Hello Megan I'm on earth, _But how did I get to earth. And why am I wearing this costume, and why does my head hurt so much?" _ said Megan walking as she had her thoughts until she missed her footing and fall leaning up with her head in her hands before she heard two rumbles behind her shocking her as she saw two shadows in a dust cloud until it cleared showing her a humanoid wolf with torn grey jeans snarling at a teenaged boy with a black shirt and jeans with Superman's logo on it who tried his best to growl back only to be silenced as the humanoid wolf roared with a howl

"Wait, I've seen that symbol, isn't he superman?" said Megan causing the two to turn at her direction before the teen boy tore his shirt and jump away leaving the humanoid wolf with Megan who sweated nervously as it walked around her growling in confusion until it sniffed her leg making its ears flutter until it sat in a crouching position panting happily before its attention was retrieved making it growl while Megan looked at it with a frown as she followed its gaze gasping at the sight of a Rabbit until it was munched on by the neck causing blood to trickle down from the corpse as it flailed in the wolf's mouth dropping it on the floor for Megan who shivered as the wolf panted happily.

Elsewhere

The sun had risen in a few hours remaining silent until a groan was heard as a boy staggered against a boulder until he shook his head at the sounds of moving vehicles causing him to climb up the boulder as they passed leaving him on the top showing the teen to be Robin Boy wonder

"Those were Bialyan Republican uniforms. But what are Bialyans doing in... Bialya? Okay, better question. What am I doing in Bialya?... In September?! What happened to March?! Better radio Batman." Said Robin before he felt a flash back to show his mentor

"_Maintain radio silence at all times." _

"Or not" added Robin before he jumped from the boulder landing in a crouch as he saw two fabric remains one with a superman Logo on it and the other a one with the shape of the Logo but with an evil smile in it causing Robin to narrow his eyes as he held the two fabric

**Meanwhile inside an abandoned shack**

"Hey beautiful, wake up" said a voice causing a girl to groan as she held her head leaning up to shake off the daze until she saw a teen grin in victory making her back away to a wall

"Hey it's okay. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys. You know, Kid Flash." Said the teen happily causing the girl to narrow her eyes

"Seen Kid Flash on the news. He doesn't wear black" stated the girl causing kid flash to look down in confusion himself

"A little unclear on that myself" agreed Kid flash

"What about you Green arrow fixation?" said Kid flash gesturing to the girls outfit shocking her while also angering her

"Who put me in this?!" yelled the girl causing Kid flash to frown

"Wow I am not touching that in a ten foot… Hey you know how to use that bow?" said Kid flash gesturing to the girl who nodded

"Yeah, my dad taught me, Dad! He must have done this, another one of his stupid tests" growled the girl as she looked at the bow

"What kind of test?" questioned Kid flash

"He probably wants me to kill you" said the girl causing kid flash to gulp until they could hear the sound of a falling object above causing Kid flash to hold the girls hand and run out of the shack before it exploded sending the duo back making them look back to see a Humvee driving towards them with a heavy machine gun

"Don't let them escape_!"_ ordered the driver allowing the gunner to fire chasing the duo until the girl flipped over and aim an arrow hitting the Humvee and making it flip over her preparing to fire more arrows until Kid flash put on his goggles and run with her in his arms

"Sorry they've got bigger Arrows!' stated Kid flash before he Zig Zagged to avoid more missiles

'Thanks" praised the girl as she looked at his face

"hey one of the good guys, now not to pry but uh, What's you're name, oh and what was that about killing me?" .

With Megan and the wolf human who ran on all fours beneath her barking happily as he looked up making her smile

"_I can't believe I'm actually on earth, I wanted this for so long, even if it's not exactly like TV, but how come I cant remember how I got here?" _ thought Megan slowing to a halt as she sat down allowing the human wolf to sit beside her lying down happily as she closed her eyes searching through her memories seeing the teen boy leap over her until it changed to another version of him in a calm composure before he turned with a smile

"_Careful, Superboy, they're hot_" warned Megan seeing her hands holding a tray of cookies with the Teen holding a cookie before another boy in a red and yellow costume

"_Not as hot as you Babe" _said the teen boy before he was smacked across the head by another boy that caused Megan's heart to jump in excitement

"_Knock it off and find your own girlfriend Wally" _growled the teen as he wrapped an arm around Megan's neck making her snap out of her mind as she heard about a team

"I'm on a team" said Megan happily until she looked down at the wolf with a frown as she noticed the hair color similar to the teen from her memory causing her to gasp as she scratched its ears

"Kuro!?" said Megan in shock as the wolf showed a face of confusion before she flew off causing it to follow after her

"_Hello Uh team?" _said Megan as she made a telepathic contact making her shiver as she heard whispered that led to the wolf making her smile worriedly.

**Back to kid flash and the girl just as they stop running**

"Sorry Running on empty, Don't think I've eaten in a while" said kid flash as he opened a canister on his wrists

"Been out here for twenty four hours, all my cupboards wouldn't be bare" said kid flash before a teen landed beside them followed by a female girl who groaned as she stood up until she stood up with a fighting stance only to be ignored as the teen known as Superboy back handed Kid flash into a rock leaving him and the female archer who fired explosive arrows until she flipped to avoid an attack making Superboy yell into the air until he was hit by a tanks round causing Megan to grunt as she felt the explosion through telepathy before she zoomed to a cloud of dust until she saw two fighter jets fly above two teens along with the girl who threw large boulders until Kuro landed on a jet ripping off a wing and leap to the ground while Megan crushed the unmanned aircraft finally allowing the two to meet up with the trio who frowned

"Nice outfit J'onn, but not sure about the body figure" said kid flash until he saw the wolf growl at him in defense until it saw Megan hold out a hand making it whine as it sat

"You know my uncle J'onn? Hello Megan, of course you do! You're Kid Flash. Wally! You're Artemis and you are Junjō, Esmeralda Sorrows" said Megan happily causing the three teens to look at her

"Wait, wait, wait. Martian Manhunter is your uncle? Is that how you know my name?" questioned Wally causing Artemis and Esmeralda to look at him with frowns

"Your name is really Wally?" questioned the two girls causing the wolf to scoff

"Its ok we're teammates Friends, I made you Cookies" said Megan

"You know her?" questioned Atremis holding her hip lazily

"Your both suffering from Amnesia, like her and this wolf" said Megan after the two spoke causing Esmeralda to frown as she looked at the wolf until her eyes went wide in realization with her hugging the wolf happily

"Kuro, Oh my god you're OK!" cheered Esmeralda flying with the wolf in her grip until she floated downward with the wolf in silence

"I'll explain on the way, Robin and Superboy need our help" said Megan before the teens and half wolf followed her until it became night causing Kuro who had half his memory back to sniff the air hoisting his jeans back up before they heard gun fire causing the group to run and see military men firing at Robin who flipped to avoid the bullets until Kid flash unarmed the soldiers allowing him to fight three before he came face to face with robin who took a fighting stance to three more soldiers behind him until they were sent back to a teen boy with his hands as gauntlets as they knocked the soldiers unconscious allowing the rest of the group to finish the last of their fight until it was clear

"KF, Man its good to see a familiar face" greeted Robin as he high fived Wally

"Hey Rob, Memory loss?" said Wally

"Eight months let's hog tie these grumps and compare notes" said Robin before an hour passed with the soldiers defeated and tied

"So we're a team?" questioned Robin as the group stood in a circle

"The six of us and Superboy" said Megan causing Kuro to groan as he rubbed his eyes

"So this must be his" said Robin giving Megan a torn superman emblem while showing Kuro's making the teen frown as he put the torn shirt on

"Yes did you see him?" questioned Megan as she looked to Kuro with a blush as she can still see his well muscles stomach

"This was my favorite shirt" grumbled Kuro in thought

"I think we did" said Artemis causing Kuro and his sister to frown

"Feral boy, some teammate he attacked us" said Kid flash

"He didn't know who we are, I don't even know who we are" said Artemis

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence, our team must work for him" said Robin causing Esmeralda to ponder the thought

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor, Whoa" said Kid flash poking his chest in enthusiasm until he noticed the black suit become red and Yellow making him press it causing Robin and Artemis to poke their chests making Kuro smack his forehead in annoyance

"We look ridiculous, Quit touching yourself" said Artemis causing Kid flash to stop before he changed it back to the black while Megan held her wrist in worry before she held her head with her eyes glowing making the group stand in a shattered realm of memories

"I've brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far, But I need you help, Together our memories can fill a hole if you open your minds to mine" said Megan causing Kuro to instantly agree for an odd reason

"You want to pop through our private thoughts" said Artemis crossing her arms

"I have no wish to intrude but…"

"You want to hack into our minds to find out what happened to us, got go" interrupted Robin happily

"I may have a few bad memories" advised Kuro before the teams heads were hacked causing their minds to flash with the last six months before the team gasped in shock

"Aqualad!" gasped the group

"where is he? What happened next?" said Robin while Kuro staggered to his knees shaking his head slightly before he felt Esmeralda's hand on his shoulder

"We landed Twenty four hours ago, if Kaldur's been wandering the desert for that long… its not good for a guy with gills" said Kid flash causing the group to wince

'Now that I know to look for him… he's close but he's not moving" stated Robin before an hour passed as the group finally found Kaldur in a near dead state in Dehydration with him chattering in his language

"I cant restore his memories in his condition" informed Megan as the team stood around her

"He needs immediate rehydration, call the bio ship" said Robin

"Its out of range, but you can get him their fast" said Megan looking to Kid flash

"He's too heavy, And I'm too low on fuel, right now I couldn't even carry her" said kid flash causing Artemis to scoff

"Why not just levitate him back" said Artemis

"She cant we have to find Superboy" said Kuro as megan stood up

"Six months ago he didn't exist he only has animal impulse, we're the only ones who can help him" said Megan causing Kuro to grin as he stood beside her

"Superboy's indestructible, just ask those tanks, It's Aqualad who needs your help, like now" said Kid flash before Kuro and Megan felt a surge of visions causing them to shout No before they flew towards the source finding a tent entering to see Superboy and a ball being electrocuted while being invisible

"_**I'll get the panel you be ready to stop anyone from halting it" **_ said Kuro manifesting himself at the controls stopping the electricity until thy both turned to see a man in a hood

"Well someone seems to be a glutton for punishment, _Psimon says forget"_ said the man before he lowered his hood causing a flash of light to rise before it was replaced by a world of memories causing Megan and Kuro to look around in shock

"That's it forget, like before" said Psimon causing Kuro to relive the painful memory purge causing his body to shift again until he snarled as he sent a force of shadows towards the white tendrils of light replacing them with the man's head sending a pulse that made Kuro hit Megan before he roared savagely as he floated shielding the duo with a black shadow before it fell away causing Kuro to roar as the shield began to hold before Superboy came into view from thin air surprising him at the sight of a half wolf teen with a torn shirt

"hehe You sound so relieved, is that mindless creature supposed to save your minds?" questioned Psimon causing Kuro to snarl as he and Megan held Superboy's head refreshing it of his lost memories causing him to growl as he stood beside the two with a smile

"Kick his ass" said Superboy before he vanished allowing the duo to attack with Kuro sending every last ounce of willpower while Megan held her thoughts tightly before he sent a blast of black at them causing Kuro to take the attack for Megan shocking her as she saw his body slowly fade away causing Megan to hold back tears as she sent a more powerful beam of light green filled with anger at the telepathic villain before she felt Superboy appear again shocked to see his cousin fade away with an angered howl making Megan cry as she shattered the world around her causing Psymon to stagger in fear as he saw multiple copies of Megan each with a different tone of color while they all held a look of pure anger

"_**You're going to Regret ever being born!" **_shrieked Megan as the copies attacked after Superboy vanished leaving her alone as the short time she spent with Kuro replayed in her mind making her cry as she remembered the first kiss he gave her under the water. This caused the world to shimmer with an image of a humanoid wolf that grinned.

**AN; Les friction path of humanity begins playing if you don't know this song than go check it out**

"_**You're not leaving me out of the fight"**_ laughed a voice as Kuro reappeared in a large form with his wolf form snarling as it sent a whip of shadows at Psymon who was sent flying through memory lane landing in a dark park with Megan and Kuro standing beside each other both with looks of hatred

"**Don't ever hurt my Girl, Or I'll rip out that brain and shove down you're throat!"** roared Kuro before he ran forward with Megan behind him with a look of anger.

"_You hurt our friends"_

"_**Our Family"**_

"_But you will never__** break our bond" **_ shouted the two in unison as they both attacked from all angles all ending the fight with a bang causing hem both to fall to the ground exhausted while Psymon had a look of utter fear as he stood frozen allowing the trio plus ball of technology to walk with a limp until Kuro picked up Megan with a smile as they closed the distance with their lips joining each other with a heartfelt kiss before it was interrupted by the sphere causing them both to blush with a smile

"Well I'm beat" said Kuro causing the group to laugh as they walked

**Well that went well for the team I guess, so hope you all enjoyed it and please feel free to review and tell me what you thought about this chapter so see ya later**


	10. Chapter 10

Targets

**Ok after getting an oc request I'll put him in and try my best to fit him in the story so enjoy and welcome him with open arms along with her as well but I'm not telling :D**

_**The oc belongs to The Reaper13 just so you all know**_

"So We might be getting a new member of the team?" questioned Kid flash as he sat in the lounge before Aqualad left the team with Megan sitting in Kuro's arms while Esmeralda read a magazine letting the team relax until Superboy groaned in boredom causing the team to watch him leave before returning back to their original activities until Kuro sighed and picked Megan up causing her to blush as he carried her out towards the teleporter

"Let's go somewhere fun" suggested Kuro causing Megan to smile before they vanished and reappeared on a rooftop causing her to smile as she looked over New York home to Kuro and his sister

"Welcome to my playground" cheered Kuro flying upward with a flip before he turned around to see Megan smiling as she flew to his side making him grin before he flew with a boom followed by Megan who had a smile as she looked over the city becoming confused as they stopped at a building which sat at the edge of the city in a suburban area

"Why are we here?" questioned Megan as she landed beside Kuro who smiled as he approached a double story building opening it to show a well decorated hall way leading to a kitchen where a blonde woman stood making food

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" yelled Kuro causing the woman to turn her head with a smile flying to Kuro and trapping him in a hug causing him to choke before he vanished only to be caught out of thin air by his mother

"Why haven't you been calling?" questioned Kara causing Kuro to smile weakly in his mothers grip until her attention was brought to Megan who gulped nervously

"So you're the one whose dating my son correct" said Kara releasing her son from her grip as she turned to the martian

"Y…Yes ma'am" said Megan nervously before she saw a kind smile as Kara leaned forward to whisper

"Did you both do it yet?" whispered Kara causing Kuro to yell while she giggled evilly before she heard a door open halting her giggles as she saw a teen girl in normal clothing along with a baggy hat walk out of a door from inside confusing Kuro as they made eye contact until he noticed the eyes

"I was gonna introduce you to your cousin from you're fathers side" said Kara confusing Kuro before the girl smiled kindly as she took off the hat showing golden cat ears while her hair flowed down in blue fire

"Meet Adara Gold apprentice and adopted duaghter to Pyron from another universe" said Kara gesturing for the girl to shyly step forward hiding behind Kara who smiled to the girl

"Its ok they won't hurt you their family" said Kara hugging the girl softly while pulling her into view with a shy blush as she stood up straight with a wave causing Kuro to salute while Megan waved before she heard a voice in her communicator causing her to look at Kuro who sighed in annoyance

"Uh we can give her a tour of Mount Justice if she wants" offered Megan causing Kuro to look at her in confusion until he smiled at the idea

"It does seem interesting" said Adara with a shy smile before she looked to Kara who smiled with a nod allowing the trio to fly above the buildings with Adara wielding two gold leather wings that resembled a dragons.

**Mount Justice September 7, 06:41 EDT**

The large room was silent as Superboy was fixing a motorcycle until the sphere rolled to his side like a dog causing him to smile

"Jealous?" joked Superboy as he patted the robotic sphere before he felt the room warm up confusing him until he noticed Aqualad, Megan, Kuro, Red Tornado, J'onn and a girl with blue fiery hair walk in causing the room to cool up at her presence

"Ready for our first day of school?" said Kuro as Megan flew to Superboy with a bag of lunch while Kuro crossed his arms while Adara hid behind him in shyness causing him to smile happily like the older brother he is

"Superboy meet our adopted cousin" introduced Kuro as he vanished showing an alarmed Adara who hid herself in her wings like a bat before the wings vanished into blue fire

"Stupid wings" growled Adara blushing as Megan and the group spoke until she noticed Superboy smiling at her

"So Connor what's youre last name gonna be?" questioned Kuro causing Superboy to frown

"My what?"

"I suggested John Jones for myself and suggested John smith for red Tornado, you can be a john too" offered J'onn causing Kuro to chuckle as his appearance shifted making himself look normal after his eyes changed color

"Pass" said Superboy crossing his arms while Adara blushed

"Connor would suit you well" said Adara causing all eyes to land on her making her blush and flutter as Superboy took the name with a smile

"A last name will also be required" said Aqualad causing Kuro to smirk as he could see the idea pop in J'onns mind

"Perhaps, Kent" suggested J'onn happily

"Oh in memory of Doctor Fate, the late Kent Nelson" said Megan causing Kuro to smile as he turned to his adopted cousin

"Of course"

"Well sure ok it would be an honor or something"

"Well Connor Kent better change your shirt" said Megan causing Adara to blush at the image of Connor shirtless and many more until she saw Kuro tense like her with a half loud chuckle as he wiped away tears from his eyes while laughing

"You don't want to reveal your identity" added Megan as she pointed to the superman emblem causing Connor to pull off the shirt and turn it inside out making Adara blush as she hid a nosebleed from the others trying to be unnoticed until Connor frowned

"Will this work?" questioned Connor causing Kuro to shrug while smiling evilly

"Works for me" whispered Adara causing Connor to look at her with a small blush before he turned away while putting the shirt back on

"Wait shouldn't I be Connor Nelson?" said Connor as the group of teens walked away with the bags floating behind them

"They grow up so fast" said J'onn causing Kuro to laugh

**Happy Harbor September 7, 07:58 EDT**

The students were talking happily with one student riding a skateboard casually slightly startled at the sight of Adara walking beside Connor who saw the skateboarder and lifted him up in time to protect her from a skate-strophe

"Explain this?" said Connor pointing to the shirt while Kuro was trying to make him put down the teen

"Connor put the kid down before you make a scene" whispered Kuro causing Superboy to look at the other students

"Everyones shirt is fine" growled Connor before he released the skater allowing Adara to hug his right arm in worry

"Someone's fine" said a student looking to Kuro who sighed in relief making himself look like the weak normal nerd with an handsome face, which caused him bad luck for today as he was approached by a teen African American in a blue superman shirt not noticing Megan introduce the group before Connor stood beside Kuro holding a stand off before the sound of fingers clicking stopped the three

"Alright time for first class everybody" said a student before he walked off allowing the taller teen to shove past Kuro to growled until he saw Megan waiting for minutes until they were approached by two other students each with a nicer face

"Cheerleaders try outs are after school" said the girl twirling around for explanation causing Megan to gasp in joy while Adara sunk down in nervousness until she felt Connor place a hand on her shoulder

"Thanks, I'll be there" said Megan before walking away with Adara and the girl leaving Kuro and Connor with the skater

"Dude, facing up Mel Duncan fierce, not very bright though but fierce" said the skater looking to a nervous Kuro who played off the nerd act perfectly while Connor blinked in surprise

"I hope I don't break his knee" muttered Kuro as the skater walked to class causing Connor to chuckle as they followed suit before an hour passed with Kuro furiously taking notes as a television played about Lex Luthor

"Who can tell me more about Rhelasia, Marvin?" said the teacher causing the teen to snort as he woke up thinking quick until Kuro spoke up

"Rhelasia was founded in 1855 and it was ruled by the Bokun Dynasty. After World War II, it was divided into North and South Rhelasia by the great powers." Said Kuro silencing the teen as the teacher frowned as Connor continued for him taking off most of the stares from him before another hour went by with Megan at the try outs causing Kuro to cheer for her nervously while also cheering for Adara who stood nervously with a worried look before Megan demonstrated her cheerleading skills causing Kuro to cheer from the seats beside Connor who flinched at the sight of Megan being splashed by water causing both males to run down with Connor breaking some of the stairs while Kuro managed to cause less damage only to land face first on the floor beside Megan and Adara who was surprisingly dry while Connor landed tipping over a bottle of water

"OW" groaned the two making the girls giggle before minutes passed with Kuro balancing Megan's books on his head while Connor had Adara on his shoulders both with smiles as they walked away from the school

**Rhelasia **

"That went well, Both Li's and Tseng's were intrigued by mercy's equipment, and are quite buying into the peace, our plan to insure political reunification of Rhelasia under political Lex corps guidance is a success" said Luthor making a cup of wine for the person behind him

"And thus another corner of the world... sees the Light." Agreed Rai's Al Ghul as he tapped the glass to Luthor's but not noticing two pair of eyes from the shadows disappear out of an open window allowing a teen to sit on the roof with a triumphant grin

"Batman is gonna love this"

**And that's that I don't know if it was too short or too lazy but I hope you all welcomed the oc guy at the end so please reviews **


	11. Chapter 11

Homefront

**Alright I skipped the episode before this but I enjoyed the episode so hope you enjoy this one**

**Mount Justice September 22, 18:43 EDT**__

"So how are you fitting in Adara?" questioned Megan as the two girls sat on a ledge while Kuro helped Connor place the last upgrades to his motorcycle silently

"I've been doing better than I'd hoped" answered the girl with a smile before she heard a soft popping sound from the two boys both waving theirs hands in their faces

"Are you two ok?" yelled Adara in worry causing Connor to give her the thumbs up while Kuro coughed

"I'm cool!" replied Kuro before the duo approached the two girls both baring smiles as they walked beside each other with Megan in Kuro's arms walking happily until Kuro and Connor stopped and turned to see a male teenager walking casually in the mountain's interior smirking as he twirled around until he spotted Kuro and Connor looking at him until he waved confusing the two until he leaped to them

"Is Captain Serious here?" questioned the teen confusing the two until he sighed in annoyance

"Batman" added the teen waving his hand casually while making Kuro piss himself laughing as Connor frowned at his cousins tactics

"I give the leaguers nicknames as well as villains" said the teen causing Connor to look in understanding

"Oh ok that makes more sense" said Connor before Kuro stood up with small tears in his eyes before he wiped them away

"Please tell me you have a nickname for my dad" laughed Kuro as he stifled another laugh

"I think I called him teeth or Mr. Tooth" said the teen before his attention was brought to an explosion causing them to go flying into a wall causing the sphere to become lodged while Kuro's head exploded on impact causing the teen to groan before he and Connor were trapped in a blast of water and fire that instantly hardened the water into a metal like substance causing them to struggle until Kid flash came to help only to get himself trapped Yelling to Esmeralda, Megan and Kaldur who both avoided a blast of water and fire causing them to flee into the ledge above until they began fighting surprised to see a male and female design of Red Torndao causing them all to freeze as they were taken down with ease

"Where's Kuro?" yelled Esmeralda worrying at no sight of Kuro and her cousin

"Kuro's headless!" yelled the teen as he wriggled in his stone prison giving him clear view of Kuro unconscious with no head causing him to gulp as he turned to the half kryptonian

"He's ok just unconscious" hoped the teen before the team went silent until Kuro stood up silently groaning as he walked forward surprising the team

"Kuro your free!" said Wally causing Esmeralda to shut his mouth with a shadow band silencing his voice

"Just shut up before you ruin our only chance to escape" hissed Esmeralda seconds before she saw blue flames erupt from thin air followed by an exhausted Adara who breathed heavily

"I hate water" was all Adara panted as she fell to one knee until she shook her head as she stood walking up to Kuro with a relieved smile until they ducked to hide as two robots appeared looking around

"Where is Robin and Artemis?" questioned a robot looking to Connor and Kid flash

"How should we know?" said Kid flash causing Kuro to look up until he caught a familiar scent, two of them to be exact

"They're here" whispered Kuro confusing Adara until she smiled in hope

"They'll need back up of course" said Kuro looking to her face that frowned until she heard a silent chuckle from Kuro whose face narrowed while growing fur and wolf like ears that replaced his human ones

"I'll make a distraction you meanwhile go looking for the two idiots" informed Kuro before he became a dark grey ghost that leaped beside the female robot reeling back a punch as he reformed and sent the robot flying before he ran on all fours avoiding the water as he jumped through a door causing the two robots to chase after him while allowing Adara to run and try and help Superboy who told her to find Robin and Artemis causing her to hesitate until she kissed him and vanished into a cloud of blue fire dashing straight for a vent searching for minutes until she found Robin and the archer sighing in relief as she reformed startling the duo until she fell in exhaustion

"Thank god I found you two" sighed Adara causing Robin and Artemis to smile as they continued forward

"There should be a vent cover right in front of us" informed robin causing Artemis to open a vent door allowing her to slide down followed by the duo before they landed beside each other on a railing until Robin told them to move minutes before the fire robot landed in a ball of fire causing the trio to hide until Robin looked at a hologram

"I know the other escape tunnel is here somewhere" said Robin before he was dragged to an opening after Artemis hopped in causing the trio to run until Robin stopped to turn off the Sensors and motion trackers

"I can look into the camera's to see who attacked the base" added Robin before he felt Adara stop him

"We're fighting robotic clones of Red Tornado" said Adara causing the two to look at her before they silently argued until they all heard a voice

"_**Hope I didn't interrupt anything" **_ said Kuro as he appeared beside the three causing them to sigh before the now larger group entered a library hiding silently until they heard a door open causing them to hide until a familiar voice was heard making Artemis run out with a relieved smile until Kuro came into view to uppercut the robot attacker sending him flying before the female robot came into view causing Robin and the others to run on the top of the book shelves sooner being tipped down just as the group found an entrance to a hallway where they ran until they came to a corner stopping to see a wave of water causing them to run until they were caught in the wave causing Adara to panic until she felt Robin put a air breather into her mouth worrying about Kuro until he broke the ceiling giving him access to the air vents before he dived back down pulling Adara to the vent allowing her to breath until she felt her leg get grabbed making her struggle as she came face to face with the machine causing her to scream for help only to see Kuro and the others pushed back causing her to cry until she snarled making her hair turn red as her eyes opened melting the metal hands that held her releasing her so she can send a powerful right hook that sent the robot into a wall before the water began to evaporate while the robot staggered in the water while Adara caught up to the others who waited for her not noticing Robin leave behind explosives before they erupted from the water gasping

"Look out!" yelled Kid flash causing the group to dive and reemerge beside Connor and Wally along with the teen who managed to free on hand

"I may join you in a minute" said the teen while Kuro leaped from the water to check on Megan and Aqualad shielding the two from a bolt of fire while the others came up from the stairs causing Kuro to grab the female robot as Robin threw two disks at the male robot causing them to dive and reappear in a vent leaving Kuro behind while Adara remained hidden until she found the two again pushing out to find the infirmary where Robin was making an EMP

"We're so dead" groaned as the trio saw Kuro's mangled body slowly regenerating until it was burnt again

"Alright go with the distraction" said Robin causing Adara to summon two swords ready to help as Superboy and Kid flash caused the two robots to focus on them giving Kuro enough time to finally lean up and look around until he saw Robin and Artemis while Robin stood at the main power generator standing up silently as he leaped to Artemis' side watching Robin until he felt a ball of fire hit his face while Robin was hit by a tidal wave causing Kuro to snarl as his face healed with him running beside Artemis who jumped into a vent beside Kuro who growled as they saw the others trapped causing Artemis to curl into a ball making Kuro close his eyes as Artemis crawled but slipped falling through a vent leaving Kuro behind oblivious of her departure until he saw her through a crack in the vent firing an arrow at the power core hitting it perfectly only to show no reaction until Kuro jumped out the vent throwing a perfect knife that finished the link sending out an impulse that shut the robots down causing Kuro to land face first beside Robin who he accidently hit in the chest making him cough up water

"I hate robots" grumbled Kuro before he blacked out until an hour passed that he and the teen now known as Jason Aka Rampage, helped Connor free from the stone after Kid flash was freed until Red Tornado, the Real Red Tornado arrived in confusion

"We had a nasty visit from the Reds" chuckled Kuro as he tapped the female robot lightly trying his best not to crush the head for the memory logs

"_I was not aware I had relatives"_ said Red Tornado as he crouched beside the female one not noticing a beam fire from the device Artemis used causing them all to look at Kuro who was sent flying by a red Twister allowing the three robots before the team were suffocated by Red Tornado leaving Esmeralda conscious before she felt herself flung knocking her unconscious as he vision became black

"Esma, Esma wake up please" said a male voice full of worry until said teen opened her eyes to see her Mother's cousin Superman looking down at her showing a smile of relief as he helped her up only to be hugged by her mother who also held Kuro in her hands in a choke hold while her father was checking on Adara beside his brother who hugged her tightly like a father

"Where did red Tornado go?" questioned Kuro as he looked around in his mother's grip causing Robin to turn to him

"They're gone all three of them".

**Ok I didn't really know what to call the oc since I didn't get a hero name so I called him rampage if you don't like the name I'll change it and for the rest of the people reading this please Review and tell me what you think **


	12. Chapter 12

Alpha wolf

**Ok since I love this episode I'm gonna give Kuro a wolf like Connor so be nice to her and yes the wolf will be a she. But not that type of she.**

**Mount Justice September 23, 06:34 EDT**

The base was fully active after the Red Tornado incident one with Kuro helping out with repairs for the base until he sat with the team asking about the Red Tornado before he focused his hearing towards Aqualad and Batman along with Jason who spoke about Ra's Al Ghul and Lex Luthor but what got him really riled up was that he knew of a traitor causing him to snarl as he grabbed Aqualad by the shirt lifting him up as his features became like the wolf he is growling as he stared into the heroes eyes with pure anger

"**YOU KNEW!" **roared Kuro trying his best to hold back the urge to punch until Jason held back the fist along with his sister until he felt Megan hold his shoulder instantly calming him down as he shove the Atlantean back before he turned and stalked away leaving the rest of the team to argue until Batman spoke not caring about Kuro in the corner holding back his anger until he felt Kara hold his shoulder causing him to snarl until he backed down in apology as he looked at his frowning mother

"Its ok, Mommy's here" said Kara softly as she hugged her son gently until she heard her husband speaking with Superman

"Why do I need to talk with Connor, He seems pretty well being with you kids" said Superman causing Zecromac to groan as he hit his head in annoyance

"He needs someone who knows, my kids only know how to be human he needs a father, not other family members, how thick can your head be" said Zecromac before his attention was brought to Esmeralda who flew above them smiling nervously beside Adara until the siblings were called to Batman for a mission

"Aqualad you and your team will depart for India and check this out" said Batman causing Kuro to growl as he followed the others to Megan's Bio ship where Connor told the sphere to stay causing Kuro to close his eyes to sleep, which landed him in a forest that went on for years causing him to howl before he ran on all fours feeling the dream wind rushing on his face making him smile as he leaped from tree to tree until he was awoken from his dream causing him to snort himself awake

**Northern India September 23, 21:36 IST**

The Bio ship flew in silence until it stopped allowing Robin and Artemis to fall down with the latches on their belts allowing them to land without injury leaving Kuro out of an argument until he was noticed by Captain Marvel causing him to frown as he turned and left the team in an argument by running from branch to branch showing a smile as he jumped again sniffing the air until he was narrowly crushed by Superboy who caused his cousin to flinch at his appearance

"Sorry Kuro" apologized Connor causing Kuro to smile happily with a smirk until they both heard growling causing Kuro to sniff the air until he snarled at the smell of dogs

"A wolf pack, surprisingly with two leaders one male and the other female" informed Kuro causing Connor to look at him until he saw a white wolf beside a grey wolf that lied down beside it both wearing inhibiter collars from the prison for super villains

"I think the collars are controlling the wolves, try to break the collars" said Kuro before Connor was tackled by brown wolves pushing him out of sight as the white wolf followed leaving Kuro with the grey one that didn't even growl as they stared into each other's eyes until it casually walked up to him baring its teeth before it leaped at him showing the collar clearly. Making Kuro smirk as he threw a knife by its neck breaking the collar instantly and making the wolf land on its feet and look around in confusion until it sat before Kuro who titled his wolf head with a raised eyebrow before he heard Connor struggle causing him to run not noticing the wolf follow him until it tackled a brown wolf snarling as it stood before Kuro who looked up and howled making the battle stop as his muscles bulged until his shirt became dust showing the grey fur he possessed causing the white wolf to stop and stare giving Connor enough time to break the collar while the rest of the wolves sat while looking to Kuro like he was the leader of the pack making him smile before he felt a link with everyone's mind

"_Link established_**"** informed Megan causing the two to look at each other before they began walking with the two wolves ignoring the arguments until Aqualad took control making them silent

"_Captain Marvel has been captured_" said Aqualad causing Kuro and his cousin to look at each other before they met up with the others hiding in a bush with the two wolves waiting as Aqualad defused the shield with the help of Artemis' arrows fighting the others until the gate opened to show a gorilla holding a Minigun causing Kuro to grin as he vanished into the night sooner reappearing beside Megan who was held by the gorilla who just noticed Kuro grinning as he took the mini gun and aim it at the animal

"Mini game hunt" cheered Kuro before Megan lifted the gorilla smiling at Kuro who hid himself again waiting for the signal to help beside the wolves waiting until they were given the signal after the team smashed through the wall to see the Brain

"_Miss Martian, Kuro, Superboy now_" said Aqualad causing Kuro and the grey wolf to howl causing the wolf pack to run past them while Superboy leaped beside the wolf breaking the other side of the hall while they were followed by the wolf pack sooner joined by Kuro in his wolf form beside the grey wolf showing a similar color of fur causing Megan to smile until he snarled charging beside the wolves that bit and clawed at monsieur Mallah who threw wild attacks until he saw Kuro aim the Mini gun

"Never trust a kid whose fathers a psycho with mini gun" chuckled Kuro before he fired stunning Mallah before Superboy and the white wolf knocked him down allowing Megan to pick up the ape and slam him into the ground sending the brain to the gorilla's side as the team surrounded the villains until the brain spoke followed by the lights going off until they came back on showing the centre empty causing Kuro to sniff the air with the wolf only to be disappointed at the empty air before the team began taking off the collars of the other animals

"So what are you two gonna call the wolves?" questioned Megan as she stood beside Kuro who scratched the wolfs head happily

"I'm gonna call her Lupo" said Kuro causing the wolf to howl happily before he sat on the Bio ship with the wolf which leaned against his leg until a voice startled Kuro

"_**I rather like the name**_"

"And I am officially whelmed" said Kuro as Megan sat on the pilot seat before the team sat in their respective seats and fly of back to the mountain with Kuro patting the wolf like it was a house pet until he smiled as they made eye contact

"_**Glad to hear you like the name Lupo" **_

**Thank you Thank you hope you enjoyed it and reaper13 for the oc request he may make an appearance again I'm not sure but I hope it was enjoyable so please give me reviews people**


	13. side adventure

Ultimate carnage  
side adventure

**Alright this is a side adventure starring Kuro and Jason having a total disaster of an adventure in New York and elsewhere**

**New York July 3, 10:55 **

The day was quiet in New York it was a Saturday time for relaxation, but that didn't mean the local crime would be relaxing along with the local heroines such as Rampage latest student and protégé to the Batman and Bruce Wayne himself as well as Kuro Ōkami son of the psychotic hero himself Kurotama. These two heroes have made it their choice to make New York their playground today giving them some type of entertainment as well since the rest of the team were relaxing.

"So what actually happens here Kuro!?" yelled Jason as he jumped from the building beside Kuro who landed in a crouching stance at the ledge of a building sooner joined by Jason who had binoculars with a frown

"Why is it that all I get is a healing factor and no high senses?" questioned Jason causing Kuro to chuckle as he looked at his newly friend

"It's not what you get, it's how you use it" said Kuro causing the hero to roll his eyes until they both heard a car crash causing them both to leap from building to building until they both landed at the sight of a car crash along with a half crushed truck that were surrounded by police officers

"What happened?" questioned Kuro as he approached the lead officer who turned at attention

"A car crash that seemed to be caused by an exploding fire hydrant, the fire hydrant landed on the cars windscreen startling the driver who is in perfect condition in the hospital along with the truck driver who suffered minor injuries" explained the officer causing Jason to frown until he put on black sunglasses which showed a red and blue light scanning the scene back and forth until he finished retrieving the evidence and replaying it as a video

**AN: similar to the video thing from Batman Origins**

"Do they know how the fire hydrant exploded?" questioned Jason causing the Officer to frown until he whistled to the other officers

"Someone go check out the hydrant see what caused that thing to pop!" yelled the man causing three of the officers to jog to the hydrant that was shut off due to evidence

"Whatever caused this…. Came from the sky" said Jason causing Kuro to sniff the air before he turned to his left narrowing his eyes as he saw a whole in a wall of bricks

"I think I found the cause" stated Kuro causing Jason to walk by him as he saw the hole studying it before he entered the building that showed the inside in chaos destroyed paintings, stencil art, clothing.. Hell it looked like a small war went in their

"Kuro, I think I found some sort of device still smoking from impact" said Jason kneeling down to get a better look of what could be described as a headset which caused Jason to smile in disbelief as he held the headset which glowed at his touch minutes before it zoomed onto his eyes causing him to grunt as he attempted to pry the device from his eyes before his vision was blocked by visions along with voices

"_If you are seeing this than you are a gifted individual. Untouched by fear of injustice. You are our last hope of freeing our people whoever you see after this will be your second strength"_

"Rampage!, Get that off your face" said Kuro ripping the device from Jason causing him to gasp and cough before he looked at Kuro with eyes of disbelief

"We might be needed somewhere" said Jason before they were taken back to the cave where they were greeted by batman who took the device from their hands leaving them to sit with the team

"So what was that you two found?" questioned Megan as she sat in Kuro's lap causing him to shrug before Batman came into view with Jason behind him with a look of shock causing Kuro to listen as they spoke

"So what you're telling me is that that thing is from an alternate dimension and I have been given a task to help them be free from I have no idea what it is" said Jason causing Kuro to frown

"I went over the recording as well and it seems you and Kuro are going to have a discussion about this topic" said Batman causing Jason and Kuro to groan simultaneously

"It had to be us to get a stupid SOS" groaned Kuro as he let his head drop onto the table waiting minutes until he felt his head tapped

"Get off you're lazy ass we have a bigger problem to handle" said Jason before he dragged Kuro by the collar towards the teleporter

"We'll be back" yelled Jason before the duo were obscured by a blue light

**Alternate dimension, unknown date, or time**

The world was an endless desert the only sign of civilization were stone towers rose from the sands which held by what seemed to be houses to the poorer district

"Has the message been seen" questioned a voice as two hooded figures walked into a small building allowing them to remove the hoods to show the figures to be female with wolf counterparts one with grey hair and the other with deep red that matched her eyes

"It has been seen by two men…" growled the grey haired woman holding her face in a snarl while the younger girl held hope

"I have scanned the world we sent it too, both genders help each other to live instead of our kings pathetic rule" said the young woman causing the snarl to vanish

"How is it different from ours" questioned the older woman causing the young one to smile

"One of the divines has made his appearance and has had two offspring one of them will be joining the one who had seen our messa…." Said the young girl before her mind was interrupted frowning her face as if she was listening

**Meanwhile**

"Can me and Terragon come along?" questioned Ultan causing Kuro to look at Jason who shrugged

"Yeah I don't see any harm in you coming along we might need some help" said Kuro happily as the duo stood in the Hall of Justice where Zecromac and Kara stood silently talking until they saw their son beside Jason who frowned

"Hey Mr. Tooth" greeted Jason causing Zecromac to scowl

"I told you not to call me that" growled Zecromac causing the teen to shrug him off as he walk by leaving the family to talk

"So… you're going to another dimension because you were the first person Jason saw after you pulled the headset off am I correct?" said Kara crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow while Zecromac pouted

"Yes ma'am" answered Kuro before he saw a glimpse of a smile

"Well if they're going, so is you're father" said Kara shocking both males until she hushed the questions

"And also you're other cousin" added Kara causing Kuro to frown while his father held a grin

"How many cousin's do I have!?" yelled Kuro startling everyone around him until he saw a round circle appear behind Zecromac sooner joined by Aquarius who held a rare smile in his human form

"Why are you smiling you never smile?" said Zecromac causing his brother to smack his head in annoyance

"I never smile because I have to deal with idiots like you" said Aquarius before he was shoved out of the way by a girl who wore shorts and a loose shirt with a hammer symbol on the front

"Out of the way old man!" yelled the girl causing Kuro and Jason to deadpan as she approached the two looking between both until she hugged Kuro in a headlock

"Nice to meet you cousin" cheered the girl before Kuro vanished and reappeared beside Terragon while coughing for air

"Please don't choke me" pleaded Jason as he saw the girl go for a hug only to make her pout before she felt her father's hand on her shoulder

"Remember what your mother told you" warned Terragon causing his daughter to pout with a blush

"Don't use you're full strength unless needed" grumbled the girl causing Kuro to gulp as her size increased to match Zecromac's making her look more mature

"My name is Ishi Moyo daughter of the god of earth Terragon, a pleasure to meet ya!" said the girl before she smiled happily while saluting

"Well I'm Kuro sorrows, nice to meet you as well even though you almost choked me to death" said Kuro with a smile

"Well what are we waiting for lets go save a universe" said Ishi happily turning to face the gods who were accompanying them

"You will each be given a transmitter so we know when and where you are and also to bring you back if you are in trouble" said Batman as he approached the team giving each one of them a device that beeped silently before it went silent

"Cool, it's one of those glowing Gems" said Ishi happily causing everyone to look at Terragon in confusion making him scratch his head nervously

"I may have been in a medieval age when this happened" said Terragon causing the team to nod in understanding before Batman pulled out a device that was shaped as a handgun grey in color with two satellite dishes at the side

AN: its the thing they used in Crisis on two earths or something

"Isn't that the thing we got from the alternate universe?" questioned Zecromac as he held the device firmly causing Batman to frown as he looked at his empty hand

"Don't do anything stupid while you're in the universe it could have unwanted consequences to this universe and others" said Batman before he pulled out another device

"We won't do anything destructive to our allies but we will beat the living crap out of the enemy" said Ishi with a devilish grin while cracking her knuckles causing Jason to gulp as he stood beside her until they stepped through a portal feeling themselves lifted up and thrown as they entered a vortex causing them to look around in confusion

"Well this is different from the last one" said Zecromac as he balanced himself upright helping Kuro and Ishi as they floated for what felt like hours until the speed increased

"Everyone be careful, this is gonna be a hard landing!" warned Terragon as they saw a deep blue ahead

"That's what she Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid!" yelled Zecromac before the bright like became blue

**Ok I couldn't help but laugh at that last part and also I will be accepting Oc's for this so PM me if you want some of the action and also please review**


	14. Chapter 14 side adventure

Side adventure

The world was sunny and bright, a small village full of activity in the market some of the villagers staying away from a group of guards that were escorting three prisoners who had torn clothing while the guards had golden armor with shields and swords. Everyone parted as they approached the middle of the town where a man in royal clothing was securing a rope tied in a knot

"May the following rebels step forth, Boris sparrow, Tanyaa hunt and Lupa Úlfa, you have been counted as members of the rebellion against our god king Julius Aatu, for your crimes you all shall be hung to death" said the royal man causing Murmurs to be heard from the crowd as the trio's necks were tied tightly by the guards.

"May you find peace in the afterlife" spoke the man reaching for the lever until the sky thundered halting the execution as the man looked above frowning as he saw a golden light open before six yellow meteors flew through it heading straight for the platform

"Everyone get back!" yelled a voice causing every villager to flee as the golden orbs separated each landing in different parts of the village

**With Jason and Kuro before a painful landing**

"Really dad, how stupid can you be!?" yelled Kuro as he flipped and flailed using his arms to balance himself while Jason zoomed by him flipping to land on one knee and one foot making a shockwave while Kuro landed making a line of chaos as he broke through countless carts and shacks until he came to a stop at was seemed to be an execution platform complete with the ropes tied

"Ok, I'm good" grunted Kuro sitting up with a pained expression as he stood cracking his back looking around before Jason ran to his side ignoring the piece of bone that pierced his chest as it slowly sunk in with a sickening sound

"Hey you ok?" said Jason with a pant before he coughed up a tooth and stand up straight

"Yeah, some of the town broke my fall" said Kuro in sarcasm followed by silence until the duo were surrounded by the guards all with swords and spears aimed at them

"Think these are the bad guys?" said Kuro silently as he went back to back with Jason who looked at the symbol on the shields

"It looks like the bad symbol I saw" said Jason taking a fighting stance. Followed by Kuro who had his hands as claws

"You think you can handle half dog people?" questioned Kuro causing Jason to smirk as he pulled out a bo staff

"I'll be just find" said Jason minutes before the ground shook causing the guards to stagger as a large shadow ran over them causing them all to look up and freeze at the sight of Terragon

"**I suggest you back away from my nephew**" warned Terragon causing the guards to run away as he stepped over a roof leaving it undamaged as he stood above the duo who smirked at the sight of the guards running to make it more funny was the fact that the villagers were throwing anything they picked up like rocks sandal's heck even wood

"Well they certainly hate the law" joked Jason seconds before Zecromac landed beside Ultan while Ishi floated down with rocks under her feet

"Can we find this so called rebellion now, I'm getting bored" said Ishi causing the two teens to gulp before they were crowded by cheering villagers each with different animal parts and smiles of joy

"The hero has arrive!" cheered a voice causing Kuro to frown as he was hugged beside Jason who to their surprise gained a kiss from a girl while Kuro was tackled to the floor until he erupted into a cloud of shadows and move to a roof chuckling as he saw Jason carried like a celebrity making him laugh as Jason flipped the bird while Kuro followed the crowd from the rooftops before flying above the crowd with Ultan who chuckled

"Well we should ask the locals where the nearest rebel camp is" said Ultan looking to his Nephew until Zecromac ran on the roof tops following the villagers until they came to a large building

"Uh I guess this is where we first ask questions" said Zecromac as he leaned forward seeing Jason carried into the hall leaving the rest of the team outside silently until they saw a white wolf walking past the villagers who parted for it to enter causing Zecromac to smile as he zoomed to the ground shocking everyone as he shifted into a giant grey wolf that sniffed the air before it followed the wolf unnoticed as he entered waiting minutes before reverting to his human form stretching his jaw as the lips vanished showing his grin

"Kuro get in here!" yelled Zecromac seconds before Kuro walk in in his half wolf form showing a calm look as he stood beside Jason who frowned before their attention was caught by an elderly woman while the white wolf sat beside her

"So the message has gone through…" spoke the woman smiling at the wolf while scratching its ears

"I'm surprised" added the elder as she turned to Zecromac who had his arms crossed while Terragon phased through a wall while his daughter poked her head through a hole in the roof with a smile

"So when can we help?" questioned Ishi while Ultan entered through the front door

"When they ask or give us permission" growled Kuro turning to his pouting cousin before he turned back to the elder woman who smiled while showing small fangs

"My name is Elder Liana a pleasure to meet the offspring of a god" said Liana before she pressed a button on a device that surrounded the entire room with darkness which was replaced

"For years our people have endured and suffered under the kings rein, he desires nothing but his own soul, and his own offspring" said Liana using a force of venom on the word 'Offspring'

"His teachings have corrupted many children and woman, we beg of you to help stop his reign" spoke a voice causing the team to turn and see the wolf reel up before it was engulfed in a bright light sooner replaced by a young girl with shorts and a tank top having the same fangs as Liana while she had a wolf tail and ears along with silver eyes

"My name is Tanya Hunt" greeted the girl before she noticed the hearts in Jason's eyes before he fell on the floor causing Kuro to smack his head in annoyance

"We'll help!" yelled Jason instantly on his feet with a smile of victory

"Sure that's the whole reason we came here anyway" said Kuro smirking as the elder smiled.

Soon day became night as the team sat in a cave with the now fully awake rebels each of them with a face of hope at the sight of Terragon's size along with Zecromac and Ultan

"So where does this so called king live?" questioned Jason as he followed a man with one ear

"He lives in the forest of Kahzara where he hides in his palace" said the man causing Kuro to frown as he followed behind them unnoticed until he felt a dagger at his throat causing the wielder to yelp as Kuro switched places holding the dagger to a girls neck startling Jason and the man until they saw Kuro give back the dagger

"Sorry reflexes" said Kuro nervously before he saw Jason roll his eyes before following the man who shrugged

"So when are we gonna strike at the enemy?" questioned Jason not noticing Tanya behind him in silence until she walked into Jason as he stopped surprised to see her blushing

"Sorry, i should watch where I'm walking" said Tanya while walking past Jason who noticed the smirk on Kuro's face as he crossed his arms

"I can tell something is gonna happen later on" said Kuro before he stepped into the shadows causing Jason to blush as he looked to Tanya who was talking with a child giving it bread until she saw his gaze

"_Yep something is really gonna go down hill"_ thought Jason before he followed the man

with Zecromac

"Why do i get the damn look out job!?" yelled Zecromac as he stood on a post on the roof before he went silent while looking around the surrounding area's until he saw a bird fly above in the night sky making him grin as he sniffed the air chuckling as he sat down whistling drunken whaler

"Is he always this angry?" questioned a rebel looking to Terragon as they sat under Zecromac causing them to groan

"Yes He normally is" grumbled Terragon before they felt a presence join them

"Is he yelling?" questioned Lupa causing the rebel to stand at attention before he was ordered to change shifts

"So i take it your one of the divines correct the spirit of earth" said Lupa causing Terragon to nod as he looked out to the open desert allowing him to enjoy the silence

"The desert never existed if you want to know" said Lupa causing Terragon to turn to her in curiosity before she continued

"The desert was once a kingdom full of stone buildings until one day... the real king fell, betrayed by his son and you already know who that is, he burnt the last kingdom to the ground , to start his own stupid kingdom" said Lupa causing Terragon to growl as he turned to the desert again

"I can't wait to fight him myself" growled Terragon causing Lupa to smile


	15. Chapter 15

Side adventure part 3

"What do you mean the execution failed!" yelled a voice followed by a crashing sound that led to a man in golden clothing glaring at a skinny man with rat counterparts

"I'm terribly sorry my lord but… the gods had other ideas" cowered the man before e was sent flying into a wall making his body explode from the force

"Prepare the Cazador, I want these so called gods to fall!" yelled the king looking to a female servant who ran to her duties leaving the king to look at an image of the gods and heroes

"You will fall" growled Aatu.

The Gods were quiet in the morning the only sound was children laughing as they played causing Kuro to snore on a roof in untold joy as he dreamt of Megan while his father sat up on the roof above Terragon who had Lupa sleeping on his shoulder snoring lightly until they were woken up by a bell

"Breakfast!" yelled a cheerful voice causing Terragon to snort as he rubbed his clay face before he woke Lupa up making her stretch with a happy face before she jumped off of him

"You seem really comfy to sleep on for a stone statue" joked Lupa before she climbed down a ladder leaving Terragon to wake up Zecromac only to have himself surprised to see Zecromac in a crouching position

"Go get yourself breakfast, I'll keep watch" said Zecromac causing Terragon to shrug before climbing down the ladder leaving Zecromac alone with a smile before he picked up a pebble and throw it at his son below him causing Kuro to jump up in surprise

"Get some Breakfast!" said Zecromac causing Kuro to stand up and follow a small group of rebels each with various animal parts

"Did you hear from one of our scouts?" said one of the rebels causing Kuro to frown as he listened

"Yes they said they saw a Cazador in the air flying" answered a voice causing Kuro to frown

"What's a Cazador?" thought Kuro as he followed the group to a kitchen like area serving various foods that Kuro casually ate

With Jason

"Hey wake up breakfast is ready" said a voice as a small amount of weight on his lap causing his eyes to open slightly before they opened up in shock as Tanya sat on his lap with a triumphant smirk with her arms crossed

"What the hell?" said Jason as he looked up in surprise as Tanya jumped back with a giggle as Jason stood up frowning as she giggled while pointing down confusing Jason as he looked down only to notice his shirt at his feet

"You didn't rape while sleeping did you?" said Jason causing Tanya to blush as he smirked putting the shirt on before he followed her to Breakfast becoming nervous as he felt all eyes on him until everyone went back to talking

"So when can we strike at this Aatu guy?" questioned Ultan as he zoomed to Tanya's side startling her until she regained her composure

"Our scouts say it isn't safe since the Cazador has been released" said Tanya causing Kuro to approach

"Can I ask what a Cazador is?" said Kuro as he stood beside Jason who frowned

"A Cazador is Aatu's greatest hunter slash weapon, it also keeps the other kingdom's from conquering his pathetic excuse for his own" said Tanya causing Ultan to grin with an idea

"Why don't we change that" said Ultan causing Kuro to smirk as he gained the same idea

"Where was it last seen?" questioned Kuro causing Tanya to frown as she went through her holo-pad

**That's what we're calling the hologram wrist thingy's.**

"It was last seen due north of here fifty miles, why?" said Tanya seconds before Ultan zoomed out with the others causing Tanya to blink as they left a trail of dust

"What the hell!?" yelled Zecromac as he was dragged behind Ultan while the others ran behind them with Jason sitting on Terragon's shoulder before they came to a stop behind a sand cliff confusing the group at no sign of danger

"Uh you think the heat got to their scouts because I don't see anything evil" said Jason looking around as the group walked forward looking in every direction until they spotted a small cloud of smoke causing them to jog until they could see a smaller village burning causing them to run top speed as they approached looking for any sign of life in disparity losing hope until Kuro found a little girl crying beside an elderly woman causing Kuro to gasp as he saw three more corpses

"Nanna wake up" cried the girl causing Ultan to clench his fist as he approached the girl holding her softly as he looked at the half charred corpse remaining silent until Jason growled

"Alright whatever did this we're gonna take it down" said Jason causing the group to nod before Ultan held the girl tighter as she sobbed

"We should take her back to the camp in case that thing's still around" said Ishi causing Ultan to nod before walking away only to be stopped in mid step as the ground before him exploded causing him to fly back with the girl in his arms while he lied on his back grunting as he sat up ignoring the girl's scream

"Ultan get out of here!" yelled Terragon as he saw a winged creature

"A dragon really" said Kuro in surprise causing Ultan to chuckle as he stood up seeing Zecromac summon shadow spears at his side from left to right

"Time for a slaughter fest!" laughed Zecromac as he swiped the air sending spears one by one while Terragon grew in size roaring while Kuro shifted into a humanoid wolf jumping to sit in a palm

"Hope you don't land in its mouth" said Terragon confusing Kuro before he looked at him just as he was thrown zooming at the dragon's neck grabbing tight instantly before he could fall

"Terragon you Dick!" yelled Kuro causing Terragon to chuckle before he felt his head smacked

"Dad" growled Ishi before she flew after the dragon on a large stone

"Ultan make a storm" advised Zecromac causing his sibling to smirk as his eyes glowed blue followed by the sky darkening and making thunder clouds causing Kuro to smile as he held a sword in his grip as he crawled to the dragons head smiling as he saw Jason throw a cart at its wing making it stumble towards the floor with Kuro steering

"Incoming!" cheered Kuro before he crashed landing in a crouch while the dragon groaned in pain as the group approached

"Should we kill it?" questioned Jason as he saw a collar on its neck

"There is no doubt this creature was being controlled" said Terragon as he tore the collar off causing the dragon to relax as it went limp

"We should take it somewhere if it was being controlled" suggested Ultan causing everyone to look at him in confusion until they smiled

"Sounds like a good idea" said the group with grins.

**Meanwhile after an hour**

"What is the meaning of this!" yelled Aatu as a soldier kneeled before him with a damaged collar that had a note attached causing him to flinch as the king snatched the note becoming enraged at what it said growling as he stormed away leaving a maid to read it

"_Dear king fuckface, you are the retard who has the guts to call himself a god when all your doing is hiding behind a mask of god. Well allow us to say a few words…. Your outmatched Mortal"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok I guess no one is reviewing much besides the two people right now and I'm starting to feel left alone and I don't want that but please enjoy the chapter and also I've changed Zecromac's theme song, its now Sin with a grin by Shinedown hope it suits him well **

The Camp was full of excitement. It had been seven hours before the group returned shocking the camp as the Cazador walked behind them with Kuro riding on its back smiling as he patted its neck causing it to purr deeply as it followed Terragon to a roofed shack that was big enough to hold it while leaving the revels and villagers in relief as Kuro walked out beside Jason who smiled with a cheer before Zecromac dashed behind them running straight for the watch tower alone leaving Kuro and Jason as they went to the hall where the leader was planning attacks

"BOY Do we have a big surprise for you" said Jason loudly as the duo walked into the room startling Tanya and Lupa

"What type of surprise?" questioned Tanya seductively while looking towards Jason who blushed as Kuro chuckled

"We made a new ally" answered Kuro causing the leader to frown as his ears flickered until he heard a playful roar from outside

"What did you bring?" questioned Lupa moving to the window to see the commotion only to freeze in shock at the sight of a Cazador playing with the children while the adults stood back in fear and worry

"It had a collar on its neck, it looked more like a control collar than a pet one" said Kuro causing Lupa to turn in surprise

"What do you mean it was being controlled?" questioned Tanya looking at the duo in worry until Kuro pulled out a collar

"We may have also sent a letter to the king himself" said Jason causing them to freeze in shock

"Please tell me you didn't send one of our own" said the leader causing Ultan to appear in a flash of light

"Why would we do that we simply found a camp, demolished it, captured a messenger and sent him to the king" said Ultan causing the leader to blink in surprise

"You did all this?" the leader blinked in surprise "In Seven hours" continued the leader causing Kuro and the other two to shrug before a young man ran in panting

"My lord, we have found signs of bandits" said the man causing the leader to walk to him

"Get some rest, you did a good job"

"What can we do to help?" questioned Kuro as he stepped forward beside Jason who smirked

"If you're all still full of energy be my guest I'll send Tanya and Gregory with you" said the leader causing Kuro to salute happily before the others turned until Kuro spoke with curiosity

"Say what's you're name?" questioned Kuro causing the leader to look in his direction narrowing his eyes

"Raff, a pleasure to meet you" said Raff before Kuro smirked and turned to leave closing the door behind him as raff returned to his studies until he saw a shadow sneak by him causing him to look up and glare

"Accalia, to what pleasure do I have to be of you're presence?" growled Raff as a woman with red eyes and furry hair that was ruffled

"I merely came to make a deal, You hand me one of the divines and I'll help produce a half breed" said the wolf witch causing Raff to growl as he stood his ground with his teeth bared

"You don't deserve to breed for betraying my king!" snarled Raff causing the witch to gasp in sarcasm pretending to look hurt by his words

"I don't understand what you mean, I never knew the old king was such an old fart" taunted the witch seductively not noticing a shadow move to the roof stopping to make sure not to be noticed as the stare down continued

"You knew well you betrayed Axel, Witch" growled Raff causing Accalia to narrow her eyes before she scowled

"If you don't give me one of the Divines than I'll just kill your daughter" said Accalia causing Raff to growl as he reached for a sword

"If you lay one finger on Tanya…."

"You'll slit my throat yes I've heard it a million times, Just give me what I want and I'll spare your pathetic family" said Accalia before she vanished through the window leaving Raff alone as he sat on a chair in defeat until he felt a small gust of wind rush down his spine causing him to flinch as he saw Zecromac upside down on the ceiling with a look of thought

"I heard everything" stated Zecromac as he looked into Raff's eyes causing the half wolf to sweat in fear until he saw a smile on Zecromac's face as he walked down the wall

"I know what it's like to lose family, I've lost my first family when I was mortal, but I was given a chance to rewrite my past to give them a better future when they were reborn, I fell in love with a woman who gave me that chance. Don't let that bitch intimidate you into submission, I'll be sure of that" said Zecromac causing the man to blink before Zecromac walked out with a smile.

**A minute later**

"So how long have you been a half god?" questioned Tanya as she walked with the group causing Kuro to smile as his features became wolf like with a grin

"Since I was born, along with my sister" answered Kuro before he crouched down and sprint on all fours scouting ahead while the others stopped for breath and the gods plan ahead

"Don't mind him he's always on the move" said Jason as he stepped beside Tanya who blushed as he gave her a canteen full of water causing her to smile as he sat down beside her

"Thank you" said Tanya while blushing causing Jason to smile as he saw Gregory a man who was half Bull, Bite into a piece of cabbage

"No problem, I never really take no notice to girls, I have a slight weakness to beautiful ones" said Jason with a small blush causing Tanya to giggle shyly as they sat in silence not noticing the ground beneath them move causing them to move closer before it fell causing them to land on each other with Tanya blushing on Jason who growled

"Terragon" grumbled Jason confusing Tanya before he lifted her up softly as he turned around only to see Terragon walking off with a hint of a grin

"You damn statue!" yelled Jason causing the god to laugh

"Way to ruin the mood" commented Tanya causing Jason to chuckle as he sat down again on another stone while Tanya sat beside him and lean forward

"I have to agree with that" grumbled Tanya causing Jason to smile before they felt themselves being pushed

"Just kiss already" said Gregory causing the two to blush as they hugged in surprise before they moved away with equal blushes

"Why is everything making em nervous?" whined Jason as he saw the group walk after Kuro who howled in the distance leaving the two in silence until Tanya kissed Jason before running ahead

"Holy crap" said Jason before he shook his head to run after the group.

"Any idea what type of weapon was used to do this damage?" questioned Ultan as he stood over a mangled corpse of a horse like bird

"The blood smells days old, but I have the scent of a group of people" said Kuro in a crouching position causing the group to look at him with a nod

"Lead the way" said Gregory before the group followed after Kuro who sooner stopped at the entrance of a cave

"So this is where the bandits have been hiding" commented Gregory before the group entered in silence with Tanya in her wolf form sneaking by while Jason followed with perfect silence knocking any bandit he found leaving the loot for Gregory whose eyes glowed with glee as he followed with Jason's actions until they came to a clearing in silence ducking down as they saw a man in complete armor resting in a chair like throne

"Should we take him out or just turn and run?" whispered Gregory looking to his left only to see Jason and Kuro sneak to both sides each wielding a weapon in the shadows

"SO you must be the bandit chief" said Kuro loudly startling the man in armor of his presence as he turned to see Kuro in his wolf form growling in pride as he stepped forward with his right hand as claws

"He doesn't even look intimidating" added Jason as he stepped forward holding two Sai's expertly with a snake like smile

"Should we take him down or just break his legs?" said Kuro causing Jason to smile

"Break everything" cheered Jason before he dashed forward followed by Kuro who howled in joy as he swiped on the sword breaking it while Jason smacked the helmet leaving a dent as the man staggered towards Kuro who kicked him back into Jason's elbow severing the spinal cord that sent the armored to the floor allowing Kuro to stomp on his head cracking the helmet as the man laid unconscious

"Let's get this message to every other bandits out there" grinned Kuro as he picked up the man in armor before they all smiled after an hour as the man hung upside down completely naked

"Can we go now" said Tanya in disgust beside Jason who had a weak smile as his skin greened before they all walked away allowing them to rest under the roofs of the village with them celebrating until Tanya dragged Jason confusing the group until they continued to eat.

"I wonder what they're up to" mused Zecromac as he sat on the watch tower watching as Jason was dragged outside with a giggling Tanya who ran away from a happy Jason

"Catch me if you can!" giggled Tanya before she ducked under Jason's dive of a tackle causing him to land face first in a mud puddle allowing Tanya to giggle before she ran off leaving Jason in the mud until he stood up looking in every direction until he caught sight of a white wolf tale causing him to smirk as he silently ran only to make it run down the alley causing him to run after it as he left Zecromac's sight making the god chuckle as he returned his gaze to the sand dunes.

Jason's POV

_I never really thought Tanya could be this playful, heck I didn't even know I felt for her but it felt right for some reason, I just feel normal being with her, even if I'm running after her like a heck she's just so damn pretty for me to resist messing around with._

_I was running from left to right but I never felt any frustration as I heard her giggle making any annoyance vanish which didn't last long as I slowed to a walk seeing the wolf tail which I silently walked closer to until I noticed it twitch as if taunting me preparing to move until I rounded the corner and tackled Tanya to the floor making her giggle as I tickled her hips making me smile before she tackled me to the floor._

3rd POV

"So you thought you could tackle me without thinking I'd do the same thing, Ha you're both handsome and childish I think I'll kiss you for punishment" joked Tanya moving closer to Jason before they felt each other's lips before they closed their eyes in an embrace causing Tanya to moan before she pulled back with a smile that seemed so innocent in a time of war.

"Why don't we go somewhere private" suggested Tanya causing Jason to blink before he was helped up greeted by a hug that was joined by a kiss with a tongue before Tanya walked backwards swaying her hips until she spun and ran to a roof causing Jason to snap out of his trance and leap after her making her giggle as they stopped at a well-built shack that was complete with a bed couch and dining table

"It's not much for romantic stuff but I live here" said Tanya with a blush until she felt Jason kiss her

"I don't care at least the one who owns it is beautiful" commented Jason causing Tanya to blush as she fell backwards onto the bed with Jason above her with a smile

*Lemon Warning*

Everything seemed to quicken as Jason and Tanya kissed in love not noticing themselves relieve themselves of their clothes making them moan as Jason lifted Tanya to her knees as he continued to kiss her neck while his left hand fondled with her left nipple making her moan in pleasure while her tail wagged faster while his right hand gripped her left butt cheek pulling her closer to him before he leaned forward finally realizing his member hard between her thigh's making Tanya growl in pleasure as she welcomed Jason who kissed her as he entered :p

Making her moan loudly as he slowly thrusted stopping slightly as he saw small tears in her eyes while she smiled in pain

"Am I hurting you?" questioned Jason in worry causing Tanya to open her eyes

"I didn't say stop" replied Tanya before she pulled Jason forward making him go deeper as they kissed messaging each other's mouths as Jason thrusted back and forth making Tanya tremble as she gave way to the pleasure making Jason go faster while Kissing Tanya making her have a second orgasm as he pumped her hips grabbing her left thigh softly as he played with her ears making her blush as he kissed her neck moving to her nipple. Thrusting harder as he approached his limit making her wince as he lifted her up continuing his spree until he gasped with Tanya who let out a small howl as she followed his orgasm hugging each other before they fell asleep in the night sky. Unknown to them a Kuro was walking by with a startled look before he smacked his head against a brick wall in a humorous action.

**And that's Chappy number sixteen done I think forgot which one it is and hope some people with maturity enjoyed that Lemon but not too much, and if you do you're a pervert which I will lose respect to… … … Just Kidding :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Ok this chapter will have Jason an upgrade for the owner of the oc and I hope he or she doesn't yell at me or anything, I was merely doing it as a gift so carry on**

The day was mostly silent as Kuro continued to bang his head on a wall ignoring the odd looks from the rebels and villagers until he woke from his thoughts as he turned leaping to the front door of the shack preparing to knock until he felt his father's presence behind him causing him to stop and turn. Sighing at the sight of a playful grin

"We all have to find something to do sooner or later Kiddo, Just let them enjoy it, cause we're finally going for the offensive towards Aatu and We'll need all the focus we can get" said Zecromac causing his son to gesture to him before sighing as he followed his father meeting up with Terragon who stood higher than the other rebels looking like a statue made from an artist until he moved nodding to the father and son before they paid attention to Raff who spoke until he frowned looking among the warriors until he saw Jason and his daughter run through the door panting with smiles before he smiled as he continued

"Today is the final day we are no longer on the defense, today we will send the king to his own grave like he did to our true ruler before him, TODAY HE WILL PAY FOR HIS CRIMES!" said Raff becoming louder as the crowd began to cheer softly making him smile in triumph

"TODAY HE WILL BE THE COWARD HE TRULY IS!" continued Raff causing the gods and Mortal to cheer

"WE HAVE WHAT HE DOESN'T, AND THAT IS THE POWER OF FREINDSHIP, KINSHIP, LOYALTY, WE WILL NOT STAND FOR HIS LAWS, WE WILL BURN EVERY NAME HE VANQUISHED INTO HIS BODY AS A REMINDER OF OUR FALLEN BRETHREN. HE WILL FALL LIKE THE COWARD HE IS!" yelled raff louder than the crowd before they all howled like a pack of wolves followed by Kuro and his Father both feeling the adrenaline of war in their systems, feeling the lust for the hunt as they were led through the desert remaining silent as they hid in a forest that showed a clear sight of a castle door.

"My lord we're out manned, the sentry's will surely kill us before we could get anywhere near it" said a soldier showing complete worry as Raff took a second look towards the castle growling in frustration until he saw Terragon and Ultan walk straight for the bridge that led to the gate confusing the guards until Terragon took a running stance while Ultan held a staff

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Ultan as Terragon's side grew towering over a tree

"Epic entrance" said the duo causing them to high five each other before Terragon charged looking slow on his stride but fast in his speed unaffected by gravity as he became the speed of a cheetah roaring as he rammed through the gate startling the guards as the platform they stood upon crumbled onto Terragon who continued his charge smashing anything that got in his way until he came to a stop in an intersection making him look at his surroundings until he felt an arrow bounce off his eye making him growl as he summoned his hammer. Narrowing his eyes as the plan echoed in his thoughts

"_The plan is simple our main attackers will provide a distraction while the other enters through the underground tunnels into the king's palace" _

**(this is a youtube video I found I like it because it reminds me of what Ultan would say, HD Dubstep - Josh Chace - Dat Ass people enjoy when you hear it)**

Another guard had fallen as Ultan deflected arrows ricocheting them into other guards enhancing the arrows with electricity until he stopped with an arrow in his left hand while the staff was held firmly in the other causing Ultan to tilt his masked head to form a smile while his blue eyes narrowed making the speakers on his upper body and arms echo with a rhythm slowly making the earth shake as the music's sound increased till it sounded like Dubstep

"Drop the beat" spoke Ultan before he sent three circles of light at the guard causing the ground to crack as the music became louder with his smile

"Time for a party!" cheered Ultan before he sent a wave of lightning paralyzing a group of guards that allowed him to charge to his left becoming a bolt of lightning as he fazed through the building sending it ablaze before he continued to move in an outline of a person in light.  
**(It is like Fetch from Infamous second son only blue)**

The group were running in paranoia in the underground tunnels causing Kuro to stop and sniff the air while his father stopped looking through the shadows before he stood down

"It's about a few minutes ahead we just need to run a few more" stated Zecromac causing the rebellion to pant until they slowly walked behind Tanya and Jason who wore a vest with many of his gadgets along with an emergency handgun

"Alright remember the plan everyone" said Raff causing Kuro to take on his wolf form growling as he shook his head to loosen the hair on his back followed by his father who snarled with a grin as they ran ahead on all fours sneaking through a hole in the roof making it bigger as they jumped upward startling two guards which were instantly knocked out allowing the duo to climb on the roof with their claws unnoticed as three guards ran by stopping above the hole which erupted with Tanya in her wolf form landing on her legs while Jason poked his head through to see the backs of the guards letting him jump up and roundhouse kick the three to unconsciousness smiling as Tanya leaped for him shifting into her human form with a kiss

"Good job" praised Tanya causing Jason to smirk before he felt the ground shake followed by a childish laugh

"IS that Ultan and Terragon?" said Tanya looking up to see Kuro looking out a window to nod before he fell down with grace floating before he flew down a hall while his father erupted into a cloud and zoomed down the other.

"Alright let's burn this place to the ground!" ordered Raff causing the rebellion to cheer as swords were unsheathed as the men and women ran with full confidence while Jason smirked beside Tanya

"Let's get to work" said the duo.

Terragon was having a blast as he walked through the street ignoring the cries of fear as the guards retreated his daughter also having a smirk on her face as she sent a stone hand between guards stopping their escape before they were sent flying by a kick

"Hey Dad you ok up there?" yelled Ishi causing Terragon to smirk at her smile causing him to hold a hand out before she leaped onto the palm allowing her to look in every direction.

"I don't see any other guards yet" said Ishi causing Terragon to frown as he stomped onto an empty house confusing him before he saw Ultan flying upward with a blue haze behind him

"Hey that was cheating!" yelled Ishi causing her uncle to chuckle as he flew to the duo landing on Terragon's shoulder smiling until he noticed the lack of guards as Terragon advanced forward

"Am I the only one getting a bad feeling?" questioned Ultan gaining a nod from Terragon who looked to his left and see the palace smoking lightly before a window popped causing Terragon to approach as he ignored the attacks from below standing at the palace until he heard Ishi scream causing him to turn and see a burning boulder flying at his head causing him to catch it with ease throwing it back in the direction before he noticed five more

"Ultan warn the others we have catapults!" roared Terragon summoning his hammer as he took a stance from baseball swinging the hammer like a professional while Ultan zoomed through a window

"Send more boulders I want them dead, DEAD!" shouted Aatu causing the soldiers to move faster as the catapult was reset preparing to fire again until one of the boulders from before crashed back into it causing Aatu to snarl as he saw Terragon swing his hammer defending the palace expertly not caring the many other boulders that smashed into his armor scaring few soldiers who turned and ran angering Aatu who dragged a soldier to the ground

"Don't you dare abandon you're king!" shouted Aatu ignoring the sound of a roar that shook the ground causing Aatu to sweat as he saw Terragon throw his hammer looking slow as it flew in the sky until it began to descent causing the king to leap away before the catapult was destroyed with the soldier crawling in fear.

"How could I have so much weaklings!?" shouted Aatu minutes before he felt his power surface making him snarl as he sent a wave of fire towards the giant who had his back turned.

It seemed time had slowed down as the fire came towards Terragon who was oblivious to the fire until he heard an explosion behind him causing him to turn and see the fire causing him to shield himself until another wave of fire bashed out the attacking one

"I hope I wasn't late" said Pyron causing Terragon to shake his head

"No you were right on time" said Terragon causing Pyron to smirk before he swung his sword absorbing the fire from his surroundings

"Is our nephew enjoying himself?" questioned Pyron sending a shield of fire as more boulders came from the hills

"Get the rebels out of here, I'll deal with these vermin" said Pyron in a deep growl before he zoomed forward through the shield leaving Terragon to turn and shrink before he entered the palace meeting up with the others easily

"We've been tricked" said Jason causing Terragon to nod before the army ran out in fear until Terragon grew becoming shelter as some of the boulders got through the shield landing on his back before they began to lessen telling the god his brother was beginning to show judgment.

"We have to get to Pyron" said Terragon causing the rebels to yell with a charge causing Raff to sigh as he saw Tanya beside Jason who had red eyes

"Is something wrong with the boy?" questioned Raff as he ran beside Zecromac who frowned at the question

"Jason the boy, his eyes are red instead of blue" said Raff causing Zecromac to look and see what he was worried about was true his eyes have become red as he ran beside Tanya who had a smirk as she shifted into her wolf form showing two lines of red on her back

"It seems they've mated" chuckled Raff confusing Zecromac until he remembered his son making him smirk

"Aren't you angry?" questioned Zecromac running through a wall beside the broken gate while Raff had a proud smile

"Of course not, I've been nagging her to find someone" chuckled Raff causing Zecromac to chuckle with him as he jumped over a destroyed cart

"Well if it makes you feel better I can have him visit every once and a while" said Zecromac causing Raff to grin as he ran towards the catapults seeing soldiers fleeing from a man with black fire for hair while he floated above the ground

"By the divines" gasped Raff at the sight of charred corpses and beheaded soldiers half burnt

"Pyron We'll take it from here!" yelled Jason causing the man to turn and smile as he defended a ball of fire with his own that stomped it out of the sky

"He's all yours" said Pyron before vanishing into a bird of fire making a wall between the soldiers and the king who snarled as he stepped back only to be face to face with Jason and Kuro who stood in his wolf form snarling

"So you're the thorns I've heard so little about" growled Aatu causing Jason to cross his arms with a smirk while Kuro chuckled reeling back on his two legs

"Well he is I just came for the ride" said Kuro causing Jason to grin evilly as his eyes glowed causing him to take a fighting stance followed by the king who smiled darkly while Zecromac frowned as he saw faint hair growing from Jason's neck

"I think I know a side effect if a human and a whatever they're called mate" said Zecromac confusing Ultan and Kuro at his words causing them to look at him oddly

"What kind of side effect?" questioned Ultan before he noticed Jason running like a hunter dodging a ball of fire with a back flip before charging again ignoring his shoulder being charred as he batted a hand away giving him an opening to a chest which he continued to beat down making the golden armor weak as cracks began to spread until he stopped reeling one fist back for a punch while he grinned showing his canines grow like a wolves wile small bits of his cheeks and chin grew fur

"Good night" growled Jason with an evil smirk before the kings vision was replaced with darkness

**And boom another chapter done please review if you have any questions of my oc's or anything else you wish to know so enjoy later chapters**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The camp was full of cheers with some of the rebels being drunk and happy while Zecromac smiled while sitting on the watch bay not caring for the cheers until he heard footsteps behind him making him grin as he turned to see his son with his arms crossed

"So I guess you heard about Tanya coming home with us" said Kuro causing his father to chuckle heartedly one thing that was rare for the son to hear

"Yeah, it reminds me of when I first fell in love, it was the most happiest I ever felt until… you know I should just say that some people will find love in any life they have, either reborn or natural life" said Zecromac confusing Kuro until he shrugged as he sat down beside his father

"So what was it like when you met mom for the first time?" questioned Kuro causing Zecromac to smile as he looked out to the desert lands feeling the wind beside his son who howled to the moon sooner joined by cheerful howls making his father chuckle before he howled with the pack.

An hour later after Kuro was dragged away by a drunk Tanya along with Jason both wanting to see who is faster leaving Zecromac alone on the roof in silence until he caught a scent that made his grin appear with bloodlust while he stood taking a leap of faith from a video game becoming the shadows before he zoomed forward becoming solid again and walk forward letting the one he smelt follow him leading it into a dark ally before he smiled with his head down haring an evil laugh from behind causing him to turn around to see Accalia in a bowing stance

"I wish to be you're bride my lord" said Accalia hiding an evil smile as Zecromac turned around hiding his anger behind a bloodthirsty grin before he stepped forward causing Accalia to look up and see glowing red eyes of rage causing her to gasp as the world around her became dust along with Zecromac leaving behind two red orbs of anger before they vanished leaving Accalia in complete darkness.

It was like a nightmare with Accalia looking around herself in fear running aimlessly until she felt her body freeze as black spider like legs crawled up her legs making her cry as they became skeletal arms leading to a grinning face before it vanished into dust leaving Accalia in a hallway with the lights flickering before she heard a horrifying scream from both sides of the hall causing her to freeze as she saw Zecromac l=slouched forward with his grin

"Why do you run rabbit" giggled Zecromac psychotically as Accalia stepped back in fear as the lights behind Zecromac flickered until they turned off

"Run **RABBUIT**, **RUN !**" laughed Zecromac insanely as Accalia turned to run crying as she heard a ferocious howl of anger behind her feeling the hair on the back of her neck stick up

"**I'll rip out you're tongue and force feed it to you along with your bloody SPINE!" ** Laughed Zecromac causing Accalia to stop and freeze as she felt a hand break her spine causing her to cough up blood as the world around her returned to the city streets making her cough as she looked up to see Zecromac grinning evilly before he lifted up his left foot in a stomping motion

"It's been so long since I've seen blood, this will be perfect memories of a slut" chuckled Zecromac before he stomped down crushing the skull to a pool of blood before he vanished into a cloud of shadows leaving behind a bloodied corpse.

**Mount Justice after the arrival of the team**

"AHEEEEEEEEM!" yelled Kuro cheerfully as he and Jason walked into the mountain base instantly greeted by Megan and the others who greeted Tanya with smiles causing her to blush while backing away from Wally before Jason wrapped a hand around her waist

"Go find your own girlfriend" growled Jason causing them all to laugh

An hour later

"It's good to be back" grunted Kuro as he stretched on a couch while Megan sat on his lap reading a book before she sighed with a yawn leaning back onto Kuro's chest making him blink at her actions

"Want to go for a run?" said Kuro causing Megan to frown at his words while he chuckled

"I mean run as in free run" said Kuro causing Megan to smile as she floated upwards shifting her clothing suited for free roaming and parkour causing Kuro to smirk as he followed suit before they left the mountain running on the rooftops until Megan stopped for a breather causing Kuro to stop and turn seeing her a roof back until he shadow jumped to her side

"I haven't gotten used to running in a while" panted Megan causing Kuro to smile as he floated

"Than we'll fly" offered Kuro causing Megan to smile as she flew beside him looking around before they stopped to see the view of the city

"It never gets old" said Kuro causing Megan to smile as she flew forward to hold his hand

"I don't really think this would be appropriate to ask but… can you take my virginity" said Megan causing Kuro to freeze before falling down blinking as he lay on his back causing Megan to blush while attempting to wake him up from his daze preparing to call for help until she felt Kuro kiss her passionately causing her eyes to roll back as she kissed back slowly shifting her clothing away until Kuro stopped her making her blush as he smiled

"What if someone see's us on the roof, it would ruin some ones childhood" chuckled Kuro before they flew back to the mountain seeing no one awake causing them to frown until Megan dragged Kuro to her room startling him as he was pushed to the wall with a passionate kiss

*Lemon warning and for some reason I was thinking of Dubstep when writing this o_O

The duo kissed for what seemed like minutes until Megan allowed herself to shed her clothing revealing green skin that Kuro messaged softly making her moan as he kissed her neck moving his right hand to her left breast while the other held her left butt cheek until they fell onto Megan's bed causing Kuro to let his clothing flow away into dust leaving them both naked in love on a bed letting them enjoy their pleasure before Megan held Kuro's hair back pulling him back like a puppy before she flipped them over leaving Megan on top of Kuro who smirked at the sight of her blush as she felt something between her legs making her wither in pleasure as she sat down with Kuro holding her hips softly as she moved back and forth both moaning in pleasure as Kuro felt his member enter her making her groan as she blushed with Kuro kissing her breasts in a sitting position making her groan as Kuro leaned her down on the bed allowing him to smile as he began to pound her hips making her bite her left index finger to suppress a moan as Kuro began to move faster ignoring the fur that began to grow on his chest and face that slowly became a humanoid wolf

"Faster, faster please" begged Megan causing Kuro to smirk as he licked her nipples making her groan as his pace fastened with her groaning in pleasure feeling her climax close as Kuro pounded her now wet legs before Megan gasped as she reached her limit shortly followed by Kuro who softly howled as he kept himself in her making her eyes flicker tiredly while Kuro began to tickle her erect nipples as his features became human again

"I love you M'gann" said Kuro before they fell asleep in each other's arms each adoring loving smiles as they're hug tightened under the blankets.

**I hate it when I get ideas from fifty shades of grey and I don't end up typing them, but I'm not complaining since the book slightly sucks no pun intended but hope you enjoyed and keep waiting for the future chapters**


	19. Chapter 19

Revelations

**I don't own anything but my oc's so please enjoy**

**Mount justice October 1, 17:01 EDT**

"Good morning" said a voice causing Kuro to open one eye smile seeing his girlfriend beside him leaning in a sitting position joined by Kuro to yawned tiredly before Megan kissed his cheek and shift her clothing back on followed by Kuro who stretched his shoulders before they both left Megan's room smiling at the sight of Lupo and wolf sleeping beside each other. Causing Megan and Kuro to fly by towards the kitchen where they both had their breakfast in comfortable silence until Megan spoke retrieving his attention

"So how do we tell your family about what happened last night?" questioned Megan causing Kuro to cough until Megan patted his back in worry before he chuckled between small coughs

"I'll figure something out" said Kuro before an hour passed did the members arrive with Esmeralda frowning toward Megan while Robin and Aqualad began sparring with Captain Marvel and Zatara watching them this lasted minutes before Adara and Connor walked in with wolf both talking and smiling as they moved to the left of the room

"You know they're a couple right?" whispered Robin causing Kuro to blink as he saw Connor and Adara laughing softly

"I believe I knew before they did" said Aqualad as Robin leaned back before they turned to see Artemis and Kid flash walking into the room

"So if Zatara is our babysitter, why is he still here?" said Kid flash causing Kuro to look to Captain Marvel and Zatara causing him to salute with a smile

"And why is he eating my snacks?" added Kid flash causing Kuro to burst out laughing before the teleporter came to life showing Batman

"Computer national news" ordered Batman causing a large hologram to appear showing a woman

"_The initial attack was short lived…" _said the woman before the camera switched to show mutated plants attacking Metropolis causing Esmeralda and Kuro to gasp

"_But Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve and despite interpretation of superman and the league, their seems to be no end in sight" _

"Should get out there?" questioned Robin causing Kuro and his sister to summon there claws ready to help

"No, the league will soon have the situation under control, but that's not why I'm here. According to your reports Sport master supplied Blockbuster formula to Cobra" said Batman causing Kuro to snarl at the name

"They combined it with Bane's venom to make cobra venom" said Wally

"Which brain used to make his animal army" added Robin causing Kuro to scratch Lupo's ears

"And upgrade Wolf" said Conner causing Adara to rub the wolves ears making it wag its tail happily

"The brain also used inhibiter collars, like the ones at Bellrev prison" said Esmeralda

"Batman is it possible those plants are on cobra venom too?" questioned Artemis

"I had green lantern run a spot on analysis that plants cellule does contain a cobra venom variant" said Batman bringing up a DNA structure of the venom

"These cannot be coincidences, each villain is cooperating worldwide" said Aqualad causing Kuro's eyes to widen at the statement

"Exactly, it is clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains, the attack on Metropolis is only the beginning" said batman while Robin was furiously typing on a computer hologram

"You got that right, plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham city, Paris, Star city, Tepei and New York" said Robin minutes before the screens became static

"Dude" said Kid flash looking to Robin as Ultan appeared from nowhere with a frown

"Its not me, someone's cutting the satellite signal's all Signal's" said Robin before the screen was replaced by a man with pale white skin, a purple suit, green hair and a grin, who was none other than the Joker

"Ladies and Gentleman, We interrupt your scheduled mayhem to bring this important announcement… from the Injustice League" said the Joker moving the camera to see six other supervillains causing Kuro to growl besides Lupo

"We are responsible for the attacks on you're cities if you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars will be required, instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit but the longer the government takes…"

"The more we get to have our jollies" finished the Joker laughing before the screen became static

"Roger that Aquaman the UN will prepare the ransom as a fall back, But it wont come to that" said Batman as he spoke through the communicator

"Count vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra Humanite, Atomic skull, Black Atom, Wotan seven heavy hitters, Probably behind everyone we faced" said Robin causing Kuro to snarl as he looked down until he noticed Esmeralda with a look of pure anger. One he rarely saw.

"There's you're secret society" said Kid flash

"Not so secret anymore" muttered Artemis while Kuro held Esmeralda's shoulder firmly causing her to look up with a scowl until she saw the worried look of her brother instantly calming her down while Aqualad and the others spoke

"The Justice League will handle the plants, I have a different job for this team" said Batman after Kid flash spoke confusing the teens

"Oh man" whined Wally before Kuro hit him upside the head in annoyance

"With the plants attacking simultaneously there must be a central control system, Your mission is to destroy it" said batman causing Kuro to look at his sister again in worry

"You do realize what your asking them to do" said Zatara stepping forward in worry

"There ready" said Batman

"Ready? Ready for what? Ow will you cut that out" said Kid flash before being punched by Artemis

"Hello Wally if the big guns are fighting plants who do you think We'll be fighting" said Artemis as Wally rubbed his left arm

"I don't know I guess we'll…" said Wally before he followed her finger to the hologram

"Well Batman I trust you're correct" said Zatara looking to Batman

"I trust you can locate the enemy" said Batman before Zecromac came into view startling the teens to see him panting with healing scars

"I came to tell you You'll be getting more help" said Zecromac cracking his neck into place before standing up straight

"Will Uncle Terragon be helping us?" questioned Esmeralda until Zecromac shook his head

"No You'll be getting some help from the Grim reaper and the god of decay" stated Zecromac before the room began to grow colder confusing the teens and heroes before two men came into view in a kneeling position one wearing a biker vest with torn jeans cowboy boots and leather gloves while the other had grey hair styled like a teens wore a coat with perfect jeans and a sleeveless shirt

"Thanatos and Verrotten" introduced Zecromac causing the man in the vest to stand up to show a skull mask with cold red eyes before he lifted the mask up to show a man with pale white skin and a smirk

"A pleasure to be of service mates" said Thanatos with an Australian accent while the other man stood up with a feral grin while saluting

"When can we start?" chuckled Verrotten minutes before a blue earth came into view showing the location of the plants controls allowing the teens and gods to run to the bio ship.

**Bayou Bartholomew October 1, 18:52 CDT**

The team plus gods were silent as they flew over the bayou ready for any attacks while they spoke

"What's in the duffel?" questioned Kid flash causing Kuro to look down at the duffel bag until he saw Thanatos looking at him with a kind smile

"I'm Thanatos by the way, a good friend of you're father" said Thanatos showing perfectly white teeth as he smiled shaking Kuro's and Esma's hands until Megan groaned

"Megan are you alright?" questioned Kuro in worry

"Dizzy" said Megan confusing the others as the ship continued

"Martian's get air sick?" questioned Robin

"She does look a bit greener than usual" agreed Kid flash

"Not me her" said Megan causing Kuro to look down to the ship

"I feel fine" said Esmeralda and Artemis

"Not you two the bioship, she's trying to shield us but…" said Megan before Verrotten stood up with a bloodthirsty grin

"They know we're here" said Verrotten with glee before the ship was sent shaking from below causing Verrotten to grin as he manifested a large sword before the ship crashed minutes before the ship was being dragged down by plants followed by Black adam ripping a hole into the roof

"he's hurting her" said Megan causing Kuro to snarl as he and Connor leaped both punching the villain away before the ship began to flood with water

"We need to get out" said Esmeralda in worry

"Hello Megan of course" said Megan shifting gills on the side of her neck before diving under opening a hatch to safety

"_Out everyone out" _ordered Aqualad in thought causing the teens to swim out while Verrotten and Thanatos fazed through the wall following the teens to the surface and see the bio ship sink

"She's in shock, she'll need time to recover" said Megan before they all were assaulted by Count Vertigo

"Vertigo" said Kid flash weakly

"Count Vertigo to you" growled Vertigo causing Connor to jump up only to be sent down by Black Adam allowing Aqualad to summon a wave of water and send Vertigo away allowing Kuro to growl as he charged towards Black Adam who had no time to block a punch

**Paris October 2, 01:55 CEST**

The Eiffel Tower was under attack by the plant Martian Manhunter was flying towards it with Aqua man in his grasp both ready for a fight with Aeron and Ultan who both had annoyed looks before they both zoomed towards the plant creature shocking and whipping it with their elements allowing Aquaman to rip apart a few of the vines to allow the civilian's to escape

**Taipei October 2, 07:56 NST**

The Flash was speeding as fast as he could to the plant followed by Aquarius who drained the water from the plant making it weaker for flash to sever some of the vines followed by Blue devil aiming a staff at one of the larger vines only to miss as the other vines destroyed a reactor causing a cloud to rise making them all gasp as Captain Atom flew to absorb the cloud's radiation before flying off and allowing Aquarius to sink into the ground to assist elsewhere.

**Star city 1, 16:57 PDT**

The Golden gate bridge was being assault as the vines wrapped around one of the support beams preparing to crush the bridge until Aquarius erupted from the ocean below severing one of the vines while Green arrow and Red arrow fired explosive arrows rescuing the bridge while Black Canary protected a bridge from smaller vines until she was batted off the roof and allow a bigger vine to pick it up and toss it off the edge causing the three heroes to run to the edge and see Green Lantern Guy Gardner holding the bus.

Back with the team who were all unconscious in a heap

"Five are missing" said Vertigo minutes before the scene turned to Robin, Miss martian, Esmeralda, Kuro and Adara who had a worried look on her face

"_I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others should we…?"_

"_Sorry that's not the gig, This is" _interrupted Robin telepathically as Thanatos and Verrotten appeared beside him in crouching positions

"_**The Injustice League central control system" **_thought Kuro while his sister frowned

"_It looks like the plant at the top is acting like an antenna for the other's world wide" _Thought Robin preparing to make a plan until they were all trapped in vines turning them to Poison Ivy who caused Verrotten to whistle

"Damn baby, can we go a round in bed?" joked Verrotten causing Kuro to growl as he began to free himself until the vines tightened with Ultra Humanite aiming a rifle towards Megan causing Kuro to roar as he ripped the vines away charging towards the ape at blinding speeds tackling the monkey to the ground while it misfired at the vines below the others allowing Thanatos to kill the vines with one touch while Verrotten made one rot away while Robin ran

"Sorry Boy wonder, but I'm putting an end to you're recon sense mission" said Poison Ivy controlling vines that chased after Robin until they all fell dead confusing her until she saw Thanatos holding out one of hand his that had a cold aura around them while his skull mask smiled evilly

"**Sorry girl, but I don't think so****" **said Thanatos in a deep echoed voice before he sent a cloud of sand towards Poison Ivy causing her to shield herself with thick vines that instantly rotted as Verrotten touched them with one finger

"I have to agree with Mister T haha" chuckled Verrotten while Robin dodged multiple vines until he was rescued by Megan and Kuro who had an angered look along with his sister before they looked up

"She called" chuckled Kuro in sudden victory beside Esmeralda before they both saw Poison Ivy unconscious in Thanatos' grip as he and Verrotten approached looking up to see the golden cage of magic vanish allowing the rest of the team fall and land on there feet causing Kuro to howl as his form became wolf like summoning black wolves behind him before he charged followed by his spiritual pack of wolves

"My baby" said Poison Ivy as she saw flashing lights on the plant above the building causing her to scowl as she saw Esmeralda, Megan and Robin on the roof causing her to send plants at them only to be burnt away by Esma's heat vision until she was hit by a beam

"Children, Children foiled our plan inconceivable, unacceptable! Retribution able! That last one might not be a word, so suit me" said the joker in anger until he stepped forward with a grin

"Kill them, Kill them all" said Vertigo pointing to the teens and gods who fought the villains until they were all struck by lightning causing Esmeralda to snarl as she stood up in anger feeling her anger rise as Kuro struggled to stand while protecting megan from the lightning widening his eyes as Esmeralda began to smile evilly as the pain began to numb replaced by utter bloodlust

"**That tickles" **giggled Esmeralda as she clapped sending a shockwave at her surroundings staggering the villains who blinked in surprise as her form began to shift becoming more calm as she grew white feather wings while her body became grey, her eyes replacing her joyful ones as her clothing was replaced by a hood of pitch black while hers arms began to sear with tattoo's that glowed white

"**I am guilt, I am revenge, I am the angel of sin" **declared Esmeralda shocking the team as Aqualad put on the helmet of fate becoming Doctor fate who sent Wotan to the floor in a gold chains while Esmeralda glared towards Vertigo who smiled as he sent a telepathic beam only to stop in fear as Esma's calm features were replaced by ones of utter hatred in the form of a grin

"**That wont work"** laughed Esmeralda before she flew towards him punching him to the floor viciously not holding back any strength as Vertigo's face began to bleed and unconscious allowing Esmeralda to turn and see the Joker swiping a knife at Robin

"**Let's see if little ol me is just like daddy**" giggled Esmeralda as her wings vanished followed by her body as she reappeared behind the Joker who froze in mid swipe as he felt her giggle causing him to turn and see pure white eyes and a grin

"Say have you met my daddy?" giggled Esma causing the Joker to freeze as his world began to blur at her eyes causing him to blink as he stood in a white abyss causing him to gulp as he remembered the same thing Zecromac had done

"Hello anybody home?" laughed the Joker hiding his fear as he saw a door with blood smeared all over it causing him to hesitate before he saw a face of anger screaming into his face before he lost consciousness allowing Esmeralda to laugh as she stood above the Joker preparing to attack the rest of the villains until she saw the Justice League approach with Zecromac freezing at the sight of Esmeralda smiling with her white eyes and grin causing her to smile wider until she saw her mother gasping

"Esmeralda" whispered Kara in fear causing the smile to vanish as the teen looked at herself in the water making her blink in fear as she stepped back preparing to run away until she felt arms wrap around her

"I don't want to lose you" whispered Zecromac causing Esmeralda to blink before she felt white tears flow down her cheek making her hug her father as she reverted back to her human form silently crying s Kuro and Kara held her with Zecromac before an hour passed with Kid flash yelling at the group for Kaldur in the helmet causing Esma to frown in defeat as she held her knees in fear until she felt herself hugged by Megan who smiled until they're attention was brought back to Aqualad who smiled

"You're friend Nelson, says hello" said Aqualad before the team laughed

**Unknown location**

The room was covered in camera's of the worlds attacks

"Impressive the plant creatures have proven they're usefulness as potential weapons, more importantly the so called heroes now believe our secret society has been revealed, and crushed with the injustice league serving as our proxy's we are once again free to operate within purity" said Vandal savage turning around to see his acquaintances

"And shadows still conceal our light" added Vandal with an evil smile.

**Wow I hate that fuck face bastard, (Please insert curse word here and other adult language)  
Hope he gets what he deserves when Kuro and Esma get to him enjoy later and chapters and review please**


	20. Chapter 20

Humanity

**Mount Justice 10, 16:58 EDT**

"So how long do you think it'll take for Wally's arm to heal?" questioned Kuro as he and Adara stood beside each other watching Artemis and Megan spar along with Aqualad and Robin while Captain Marvel flew off to get Wally some Nacho's

"Why do we even bother with him?" sighed Adara causing Kuro and Connor to chuckle before Wally held up his broken wrist

"Hey arm broken against the Injustice league here" said Wally in annoyance

"I can heal it for you" said Esmeralda with a smile causing Wally to gulp until the teleporter came to life

"_Recognize Zatara 11" _ said the computer while the magician began typing away onto a computer hologram causing the teleporter to again come to life allowing another figure to arrive causing Kuro to frown

"Zatanna this is the team, Team this is my daughter Zatanna" introduced Zatara causing Esmeralda and Megan to smile while flying to meet the girl

"Hi I'm…"

"Robin, hehe I'm robin, she's Megan, Wally, Kuro, Esmeralda, Adara, Artemis, Kaldur and Connor" interrupted Robin as Megan prepared to speak

"Welcome to the pack/Welcome to the cave" said Kuro and Kaldur both looking at each other until they chuckled

"Uh thank's" said Zatanna shyly

"So uh, are you joining the team?" said Robin in desperation with a smile

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, this is strictly a visit, though I am sorry we missed the training its something Zatanna could benefit"

"_Do any of you still have the impression were still on probation with Zatara?" _thought Megan in thought causing Kuro to pull back the voices

"_Not just Zatara I mean why is Marvel still around?" _thought Connor causing Kuro to shrug

"_Because we like having him around" _thought Wally causing Kuro to let loose the voices that made Wally shiver

"_**All because he waits for you hand on foot**__" _argued Kuro in thought before the team silently argued about the red tornado incident

"_**I still don't get why he would betray us" **_growled Kuro before his attention was brought to Zatanna

"Are you all having a psychic conversation cause I can't decide if it's really cool or very rude" said Zatanna causing Kuro to chuckle as he crossed his arms

"Alright we were talking about Red Tornado, it's been weeks since the attack and the league hasn't told us anything" said Connor causing Adara to tense at the memory

"The League is still searching for Red Tornado along with the other androids that invaded the cave and there creator T.O morrow, Batman's made that the league's first priority" said Black Canary

"But you've found none of the above" said Robin

"Not yet but Red Tornado is Justice League priority" said Black Canary

"Why don't… you all take Zatanna on a tour of the cave" said Zatara causing everyone but Kuro to look for Zatanna who was sitting beside Wolf and Lupo before they both ran to Captain Marvel

"Well you go on ahead, I have someone to check up on back at New York" said Kuro as the team took Zatanna for a tour while Kuro flew to the exit flying straight for New York where he stood at the top of a building of a normal suburb causing him to look at the houses below making him smile as he saw Jason walking to a house greeted by a wolf that barked happily

"Yo Jason, Tanya how have you two been" greeted Kuro as he flew to the teen who in turn smirked

"Hey Kuro" greeted Jason as Kuro approached the white wolf that barked as they entered the house closing the door and allowing the wolf to revert to a woman who smiled as she sat at the couch

"So how have you two been since arriving here?" said Kuro taking a cup of water from Jason while Tanya leaned up on the couch to pat her belly

"We may have made a few adjustments to one room" said Tanya causing Kuro to smile as he heard a second heartbeat from Tanya

"Congratulation's you two, so what is it a boy or a girl?" said Kuro causing Tanya and Jason to smirk as they turned to Kuro

"We don't know yet, we're going to the doctor's for a checkup today" said Tanya causing Kuro to chuckle before an hour had passed with Tanya and Jason who both spoke about they're days until he heard his phone go off confusing him as he pulled it out

"Who is it?" questioned Jason causing Kuro to freeze as he read the text

"_Kuro Ōkami, this is urgent meet the others in Yellowstone national park, this is urgent Red Tornado" _was what the phone said before Kuro blinked and turned to the door

"I have to go, it's urgent but really congratulations on the baby give him my hello when he's born" said Kuro closing the door before he zoomed into the air and towards his future location

"_**Megan are you near**_ _**Yellowstone?" **_thought Kuro sending out a pulse of telepathy

"_How do you know we're near Yellowstone?" replied Megan in surprise as Kuro zoomed towards Yellow stone until he stopped _

"_**Red Tornado told me**__" _

**Yellowstone National Park October 10, 20:22 MDT**

The ship flew in camouflage mode as it flew warned of Red Tornado's message with Connor grumbling angrily

"Stealth mode" ordered Aqualad while his red costume became grey followed by the others knowing Kuro was keeping an eye from above ready to help looking down as they ran towards the base until they were stopped by a full on wind storm causing them to stop as red Tornado's appeared around them allowing them to see a message in the sands

"Play dead" read Kuro with a grin as he flew above unnoticed while the others went on the offence one by one they fell laying there act perfectly

"_**You all could be in movies" **__commented Kuro causing them to inwardly chuckle_

"_Thank you puppy face" _replied Megan causing Kuro to roll hiseyes before he prepared to fly down until he used his x ray vision

"_**His voice box is offline, it wasn't his fault he attacked us**_" informed Kuro through telepathy allowing Red Tornado to stop the tornado's as Zatanna fell in her act minutes before another android appeared behind Red Tornado on a mountain of rock

"Quite a performance brother, but we both know it was all that, I have all you're memories Tornado plus a next gen processor, I know you're next move before you do" said the android before he made the ground rumble causing Kuro to fly down to the team who stood up

"Blowing a message into the sand pfft" said the android before red Tornado flew away leaving Kuro and the others until his phone rang again

"_I will seek assistance hold Red Volcano off" _

"_**Big Red's getting help, we'll have to fight Red Volcano until he gets back here" **_informed Kuro as he used heat vision to destroy a boulder

"_Red Volcano sounds cooler than Tornado" _said Wally as he zoomed around with his speed while Esmeralda used a shadow shield to protect Zatanna from a boulder

"_Just shut up" _sighed Esmeralda as she, Connor and Megan lunged towards red Volcano

"You stand no chance against me humans" said Volcano

"We're not human's" yelled the trio causing Volcano to summon stone hands that reached up and slammed the trio with Esmeralda growling as her eyes became grey until she saw Kuro zoom forward

"Apologize the correct term is Meat bag's" said Volcano before making a crater under Artemis and Aqualad who both narrowly escaped

"Tornadoes Memory files and my superior processor allow me to anticipate you're every move" said Volcano smugly before his eyes were blind folded by a magic spell from Zatanna

"Tornado never knew my moves" stated Zatanna smugly as Robin ran to her side

"And I bet You've got some good ones" said Robin causing Zatanna to turn around and make him wave his hands

"Sorry that came out a little too Wally" said Robin

"I don't mind" said Zatanna before Red Volcano's eyes shot out red beams to the sky followed by the volcano in Yellowstone to erupt behind him

"Oh crap" said Kuro before he zoomed to Megan's side to help her up while wally ran to avoid moltan rocks

"_He's activating a stage two eruption, when it reach's stage three kiss the hemisphere goodbye" _ informed Kid flash as he skidded to a halt while Aqualad ran by

"_Hit him from all sides" _ordered Aqualad causing the team to attack from there locations with Esmeralda sending heat beams that were blocked by lava until they got through only to hit Kuro who yelped in surprise

"_Sorry" _ said Esmeralda getting a nod from Kuro as he patted the small flames out preparing to attack until he saw Megan startled by an explosion

"M'gann!" yelled Kuro punching Volcano as he flew passed picking Megan from the ground in worry before Volcano landed in front of Volcano preparing to hit Kuro until he was assaulted by a wave of water knocking him into the lava lifting himself out until Red Tornado flew and destroyed the platform sending Red Volcano down again before he was attacked by Red Inferno and Red Torpedo followed by Red Tornado as the four red's sank

"Father would be so disappointed" said Red Volcano before he activated stage three as Red Tornado was pulled out by Connor

"Red Tornado listen we're on the verge of stage three volcano eruption, there's no turning back from that we need to vent pressure fast, but the ash cloud will bring on worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it, triangulate around the pressure focus" said Kid flash before they felt the wind pick up

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" said a female voice causing them all to see Aeron with a smile before Red Tornado flew upward to the top of the ash cloud leaving Aeron behind until she flew to his side stopping at the top as they're eyes glowed summoning a humongous tornado diverting the ash to outer space before they moved back to the ground with Aeron holding Tornado firmly before they moved to the base where they placed Red Tornado on a working table for robotics

"There, that should do it" said Robin as he returned Red's voice box to full power

"Yes I can speak again"

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet" said Aqualad as he stepped forward

"The planet would have survived it is humanity that is saved though not by me, my sister and brother, they are the true heroes this day" corrected Red Tornado causing Kuro to look down in sorrow

"My point is this, you were never the mole never a traitor" said Aqualad

"No I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator Morrow" said Red Tornado as Wally and Robin looked through spare parts

"Cool souvenir" said Wally before Robin pulled out a leg

"Reddie we can rebuild you, better than you were before" said Robin as he approached with a robotic foot causing Adara and Esmeralda to smile

"I believe I should not be repaired" said Red Tornado causing Kuro to sigh

"Why'd you volunteer to be our den mother anyway?" questioned Connor as he stood beside Adara

"I was the pragmanted choice I did not require sleep, I have no secret identity, or second life to live" said Tornado

"But you do have advanced AI programming designed to learn, adapt, evolve" said Wally flexing the fingers

"Hello Megan, you wanted to become more human" said Megan happily

"And you couldn't do that with the league, there stiff's" agreed Artemis causing Kuro to chuckle

"My old man isn't that stiff but a lot more loose" said Esmeralda knowing Kuro thought the same

"Sure not gonna learn a lot from Batman trust me" said Robin causing Kuro to laugh at the statement

"And the cave wasn't a proving ground just for us, but for you as well" said Aqualad causing Tornado to look at the group seeing Kuro and his sister smiling beside Adara and Connor

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true and if I under stand the term correctly I have come to care for you all" said Red Tornado causing the team to smile

"See practically a meat bag already" said Connor causing Adara to nudge his side making him flinch while she smiled playfully

"Which reminds me" said Red Tornado before an hour passed that he arrived at a hospital startling a man similar to the Mister Twister as he entered the room

"I will not hurt him…" stated Red Tornado as he stepped past the man to see his human creator in an old age on a bed

"He was evil but T.O. Morrow is still my father, I will care for him it is the human thing to do" said Red Tornado

With the group on the Bioship

"So good kidnapping?" questioned robin as he leaned forward behind Zatanna

"Actually yeah best ever" said Zatanna happily

"First of many I hope" said Robin with a smile

"If my father doesn't kid nap me for life" said Zatanna

"Just kiss already" joked Kuro as the ship erupted with laughter while Zatanna and Robin blushed before they flew faster to Mount Justice.

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I also like the part where Red Tornado cares for his bad father, makes me feel happy but please review and tell me how you like it **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Ok I didn't like the episode failsafe and I couldn't figure out how to put Kuro and Esmeralda in so I decided to show my other Oc hope you enjoy and also the date will be the same since I couldn't think of any**

**Mount Justice October 16, 16:01 EDT**

The team were watching the television With Megan in Kuro's arms while Artemis snored on Wally who grumbled in annoyance as she hugged his waist

"Can we swap girlfriends" begged Wally causing Kuro to glare at the speedster it had been a few days since Red Tornado had been proven innocent that left the team on inactive duty for a day after a lecture from Zatara and Batman along with Kuro's mother who had a small smile on her face while behind Batman

"It isn't that bad, being here to relax" said Megan happily causing Kuro to chuckle happily until his father entered the room being there den mother for the day followed by Adara and Connor who were smiling as Zecromac flopped onto he couch tiredly

"What do you kids do here?" groaned Zecromac as he looked at his son who chuckled at his father's tactics

"Yeah well we've been around the world in seconds so that basically tells you we're quite always entertained" said Kuro as his sister flew in with a smile

"Yeah, we're basically full of amusement" said Esmeralda minutes before Zecromac received a transmission from the watchtower causing him to frown as he leaned up with a shocked frown

"Say what?" said Zecromac confusing the team until he grinned as he stood before he looked to the team

"It's you're lucky day" said Zecromac before the team was assembled with Batman arriving with Superwoman who looked at the screen which was a news report

"What's happening in Metropolis?" questioned Aqualad before he saw the screen show a gigantic robot fighting a strange looking creature that was a mixture of a snake and gorilla along with a tiger that roared before the cameraman in the helicopter was saved by a swinging hand

"_This is Cat Grant live at what appears to be a battle of the century of a strange creature from a black hole that appeared moments ago followed by the robot currently fighting it, the Justice League arrived instantly to help the evacuation along with keeping the giant creature away"_

"What the heck is that thing?!" yelled Artemis in shock as the creature was sent into the ocean by an uppercut causing some civilians to cheer as the robot leaped over a building like a commando

"They seem to like the robot" joked Megan until everyone noticed Zecromac smiling

"That creature is an Akuma, a blast from a memory if you ask me" chuckled Zecromac causing his family to look at him oddly until Batman spoke

"We want the team to help secure the evac points while the league assists the robot" said Batman causing the team to cheer before an hour passed leaving them in a far makeshift base as the city was slightly crumbled

"Is the fight still going?" questioned Artemis in confusion until she saw the Akuma flying in there direction followed by the robot that had its left arm ripped off until it was being repaired by blue cubic holographic symbols

"It's repairing itself" said Robin in shock as the robot lifted up the now reconstructed arm which in turn shifted into a cannon like weapon aiming at the Akuma which roared until it felt the bolt hit it making the glass shatter from the evac point

"That hurt" said Kid flash while holding his ears in pain until he saw the Akuma fall to the floor with a large hole in its chest allowing the robot's hand to shift back to its original state letting it see the base.

"Is it looking at us?" questioned Jason after being called in, causing the team to panic as the robot looked down onto the base before it kneeled making its chest open as an upside down capital T showing a man walking down a pair of stairs that materialized under his feet

"Hello, I come in piece if I'm on a different planet" greeted the man in a British accent causing the team to look at each other until Zecromac landed beside Superwoman who had a raised eyebrow as Zecromac approached the man who titled his head

"You look familiar" said the man before he saw Zecromac's grin

"Oh dear, out of all the people I met it had to be you" sighed the man before he was bear hugged by Zecromac who smiled

"How's Michael been?" questioned Zecromac confusing those present by his question

"He's doing well since You're allowed to leave his body" said the man before he turned to Kuro and Esmeralda along with everyone else on the team

"Uh hello" said Robin with a wave while the man stood frozen

"Am I in what I think I'm in?" whispered the man causing Zecromac to chuckle

"These are my children, and this beauty is my lovable wife Kara, Kuro, Esma… meet Dexter Marrowin" introduced Zecromac causing the man's helmet to open showing a man in his mid twenties bowing like a gentlemen with a smile

"A pleasure to meet you" said Dexter with a smile.

"I hope you're judgment in trusting people is right Zecromac" said Batman causing Zecromac to chuckle as the duo walked in Mount Justice entering a room where they saw Dexter making a device with Robin who struggled to understand the instructions making Dexter sigh as Robin growled in defeat

"I don't understand, how is this D.A.C. suppose to work, this is years further than this times technology!" yelled Robin causing Adara and Connor to snicker and giggle at their friends frustration until Dexter took the device Robin had made allowing him to finish the design in two seconds shocking Robin as the device was placed on his chest followed by it becoming a futuristic version of is suit full with helmet and gadgets

"This is cool" commented Robin causing Dexter to smile as he sat down tweaking a smaller version of his robot which was looking around with interest while its armor was upgraded

"Is it able to speak?" questioned Aqualad causing the robot to follow his movement with its sight until Dexter activated its voice box patting it happily

"**To answer your question yes**" said the robot startling Adara and Connor as it stood towering over them all with its size

"**You may call me Jidō**" said the robot gesturing to itself with ease followed by a salute that made Dexter chuckle as he sat on the robots shoulder eating a snack he acquired from the kitchen while Megan hovered beside the robot with a smile

"Hello" greeted Megan causing the robot to nod as it kneeled down allowing Robin to sit beside Dexter who smiled

"You think he'll gladly join the league?" questioned Batman causing Zecromac to grin as he turned to his friend

"Oh he'll absolutely love it"

**Ok so yeah short chapter sorry I couldn't fit Kuro and Esmeralda in failsafe but don't worry the epicness will come so stay tuned for more of Dexter who might make an appearance and also if you have questions about Dexter I'll gladly answer if people review so have a nice day**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Mount Justice October 31, 19:34 EDT**

It was Halloween for the team the annoying thing was Wally howling like a wolf annoying Kuro more before he shifted into his wolf form smiling as he stood behind Wally who looked down to Wolf who slept

"Really, you're not gonna join in at all" said Wally before Kuro Howled behind his friend startling wolf and Wally who screamed making Kuro laugh on the floor while returning to his previous state wiping away tears while Megan helped Adara make Connor a mummy

"Kuro don't torture Wally" said Connor causing Kuro to shrug with a smirk until he walked up to Megan kissing her on the cheek before helping the two girls with Connor working on his arm while Adara did the chest

"So where is this dance again?" questioned Dexter as he stepped to the four followed by Captain marvel and Zecromac who sent shivers down everyone's spine as he wore a grey hoodie and a white mask with a smiley face on it with blood on the bottom lip

"Scarier than my idea, for sure" said Megan as she morphed into Frankenstein's bride causing Kuro to take off his coat and tear rips into his shirt causing Zecromac to stop him

"What are you doing your mother is going to kill you" hissed Zecromac in panic causing his son to shrug while Dexter chuckled fixing his blonde hair before his body was enveloped in a blue glow followed by mechanical sounds

"Uh what ae you going as Dexter?" questioned Megan looking at Dexter who fixed his scoped lenses

"Myself, of course this isn't really my normal attire but I'm going as my Hybrid self" said Dexter bowing like a gentleman until the teleporter came to life showing Zatanna and Artemis, with Zatanna as a witch while Artemis was a vampire

"Can I ask a question?" said Wally causing Dexter to smirk under his helmet

"You just did" said Dexter causing the members to laugh until Artemis turned followed by Zatanna who silently spoke with her confusing Kuro until he saw Adara kissing Connor in a hug

"I can tell something bad is gonna happen" said Kuro as the duo left on motorcycles with Esmeralda who asked to go which they gladly allowed

**Manhattan October 31, 19:57 EDT**

The trio flew forward as the teleporter opened a gate that let them zoom on motorcycles with Esma laughing happily as they zoomed to a museum in confusion

"So what happened here?" said Esma cheerfully looking to the duo before Artemis zoomed forward followed by Esma and Zatanna by the museum

"What I need is something to beat up" said Artemis causing Esmarelda to roll her eyes

"It's like Kuro all over again" sighed Esma before she followed the trio letting them stop a man robbing a couple by pinning him to the wall making Esma giggle as they took down two more robbers before they found a woman surrounded by four men causing Esmarelda and Artemis to charge after Zatanna lifted the girl to safety letting Esmeralda clobber the two men while Artemis took on the other two before they went to there motorcycles until they exploded sending Artemis and Zatanna back

"No indeed, Harm is not done, much harm left to do" said a man walking out of the flames completely unscathed causing Esmeralda to take a fighting stance

"The ifs cannot escape harm" said the man in a sick voice causing Esmeralda to leap to Zatanna's side helping her up while Artemis aimed her bow and arrow

"Escaping isn't on the menu" said Artemis

"The error do not impress" said the man swiping away Artemis' arrows

"So be it( please include magic spell here)" said Zatanna causing the blade to heat up only to show no effect

"Neither does its magic, both must do better or suffer harm" continued the man before Esmeralda scoffed and sent a whip of shadows at the man who deflected it not noticing a small trickle of blood run down his arm and onto the blade shocking him until he regained his composure

"We get it you're name is harm" said Artemis aiming another arrow

"there ridiculous garb and rude sedimentary skills indicate instruction from Green arrow, Kurotama and Zatara, harm will study these three to there methods for killing there mentors" said Harm causing Esmeralda to scowl

"Oh you did not just threaten my dad" said Zatanna before she casted a spell causing the sword to shake in harms grip

"It want's harm sword very well" said Harm before he threw the sword causing Zatanna to gasp until Esmeralda caught it in time while Artemis ran to the left

"Big mistake harmster" said Artemis firing two arrows that harm caught and threw back sending Artemis and Zatanna flying while Esmeralda leaped upward seeing a girl in an alleyway gesturing for them to follow her which Artemis and Zatanna gladly did Causing Esmeralda to grip the sword tighter before she shadow jumped to the duo unnoticed by the two that she held the sword running beside the duo until they noticed the sword

"Wait why didn't you drop it?" said Artemis causing Esmeralda to look at the sword and shrug before the trio ran to a dead end

"Dead end where'd she go?" said Artemis before a ladder fell down to her side causing them to look up and see the girl

"I like her already" commented Zatanna before the two girls climbed while Esmeralda flew to see the girl standing causing Artemis to ask her questions which she only answered by the word 'secret' until she pointed behind them where Harm stood baring a scowl towards Esmeralda

"At least they make the hunt interesting" said Harm causing Esmeralda to show a scowl of her own while her eyes glowed black while the sword glowed orange causing her arm to move on its own and send a wave of energy that Harm avoided showing a look of shock as he looked at Esma who smirked as her eyes glowed blue followed by the sword

"I'd say finders keeper, loser weepers" said Esmeralda causing Harm to scowl until the sheath flew to Esmeralda sheathing the blade rendering it useless

"Oh come on" cried Esmeralda causing Harm to smile as he took off his jacket and took a fighting stance followed by Artemis

"We can both take him if you want" offered Artemis causing Esmeralda to lift the sword onto her shoulder

"I'll go swinging" said Esma causing Harm to frown as the blade glowed blue unnoticed

"Go" said Artemis charging forward leaving Zatanna with the blade after Esmeralda followed suit both sending punches of their own both blocked and avoided Esmeralda showing small effect from her punches

"So unfocused! It struggles with inner demons and cannot fight Harm while fighting itself. Harm doesn't battle his demons. Harm embraces them" said harm casually blocking kicks and punches

"Can Harm please shut up now?!" growled Artemis before she was distracted by Zatanna being knocked out by the blade causing Artemis to lower her guard and follow suit leaving Esmeralda alone

"And it cares about others, another weakness" said harm causing Esma to clench her fists that glowed grey

"Shut up!" yelled Esma sending a surge of shadows that was blocked by harm who reached the sword only to show small scratches on his body which he scowled at

"This one shows Harm pain, must eradicate"

"The sword rejected its impure heart, it did not sacrifice what harm has to become pure" stated Harm as he looked towards Zatanna and Artemis until his gaze fell upon Esmeralda

"Though this one shows self-sacrifice" added Harm causing Esmeralda to growl before Artemis tossed a smoke arrow allowing them to run to Secret

"The its think to escape harm, but drawn near to home such considerate its" said harm causing Esmeralda to scowl until they leaped to a roof below only to see Secret gone

"Great she's gone again" said Zatanna looking back above for any danger

"We can hide in the magic store" offered Esmeralda before they were sent flying across the roof where Harm landed in anger before they were knocked out

"Ow my head" groaned a voice causing Esmeralda to open her eyes until she felt her head ache while she looked around noticing she was in a separate room causing her to panic until she rolled her eyes and ripped off the ropes until a television turned on causing her eyes to widen as she saw Zatanna and Artemis both tied up in separate rooms

"Uh dad, if you can hear me please help me" whispered Esmeralda as she heard Artemis and Harm speaking until she heard a whisper behind her causing her to smile as Zecromac stood in worry hugging her tightly until he saw the television

"Who'd you piss off this time?" grumbled Zecromac

"We didn't do anything we were helping the city until some nut job blew up my motorcycle" pouted Esmeralda causing to sigh in relief as she saw Secret help Zatanna while Artemis stalled Harm

"Wait who's the kid?" said Zecromac showing a hint of recognition

"She calls herself secret" answered Esmeralda frowning as she saw Zecromac tense in anger

"Her real name is Greta Hayes, poor kid…" said Zecromac confusing his daughter until he snarled

"Go help Artemis, I'll deal with that little filth" snarled Zecromac leaving his daughter who ran through the home to run into Zatanna who stood beside Artemis who were following Secret until Artemis aimed her crossbow at Secret until Zatanna stopped her

"Zatanna she's his partner" argued Artemis

"Than why did she help me?" said Zatanna causing Esmeralda to think over what her father said 'Poor kid'

"What did he mean by 'poor kid'?" questioned Esmeralda causing Secret to look down in sorrow until there attention was brought to the top of the stairs where Harm aimed his sword

"Look out" warned Zatanna jumping as Zecromac tackled harm to the floor roaring before he sent a punch while being carved to bits followed by them becoming dust leaving Harm to see Greta run to her right causing harm to snarl and jump down the hole he caused leaving him in the kitchen where Artemis fired an arrow that he caught. Preparing to follow until he smelt gas that led to the stove

"Oh, that little…" boom interrupted the stove shattering the glass

"Are we done yet?" panted Esmeralda after she ripped open the back door from the basement until they saw Zecromac kneeling at a grave in sorrow

"Greta Hayes, beloved sister" read Zatanna before Secret flowed out of the grave not startling Zecromac while Zatanna fell on the floor startled

"This is her grave" said Zecromac showing a hint of anger as he stood beside Greta with his back facing the trio

'This is her secret, this is you" added Zatanna causing Greta to look down in self-pity until she felt Zecromac touch her shoulder showing grey markings glow

"A ghost an actual ghost" said Artemis in complete shock

"How did you die?" said Zatanna causing Esmeralda to frown as Harm's dagger materialized

"Harm's dagger" said Artemis before the door exploded showing an anger harm

"They defile Harm's holy place" scowled Harm stepping towards the duo

'We defiled it, You did this, to your own sister" said Artemis causing harm to smile proudly causing Esmeralda to scowl as her eyes watered in anger, no family should kill each other!

"You BASTARD!" shouted Esmeralda startling the two as she flew to Harm angered by his cruelty leaving Zecromac in sorrow as he kept his gaze on Greta who had one tear flow down her right cheek

"And you had the goal to write beloved!" shouted Esmeralda punching Harm who avoided in fear as her eyes glowed orange with rage untl she felt a hilt hit her down causing her to grow angrier as she stood up shattering the ground as her body pulsed with power causing Zecromac to turn

"Esma! He isn't worth it!" shouted Zecromac causing his daughter to quiver in anger until she felt her father stand beside her with equal anger joined by Artemis and Zatanna who scowled

"Harm's heart is pure" said Harm causing Zecromac to charge in anger

"You're heart…" snarled Zecromac blocking the blade with his own growling at Harm

"Is nothing but pure filth!" shouted Esmeralda punching Harm in the stomach that sent him back before Greta stood before him and the heroes

"Harm is not… sorry" scowled Harm as he stood up showing a broken arm while the other aimed the blade towards Greta as she approached fazing through it like it was nothing and reach into his chest pulling out a orange ball of energy that she extinguished causing Harm to swing the blade at her, only to fail as it fell to the floor heavy before the hand on the sheath reached for his face before it zoomed to Esmeralda followed by the blade that went into the sheath with ease

"In the end, Pure good wins it all" commented Zecromac while Esmeralda held the blade tightly

"I don't need the sword" growled Harm charging with the dagger to attack Greta only to stab Zecromac who had a look of pure rage

"You don't need anything" said Esmeralda before Artemis kicked his stomach followed by Esmeralda using the sheath like a baseball bat that knocked the man out cold allowing Greta to walk to her grave until Esmeralda hugged the ghost crying softly before the ghost hugged back giving Zecromac an idea that made his eyes that were red turn blue

"She can still live" said Zecromac confusing the girls until they saw his blue eyes along with a genuine smile

"What are you getting at dad?" questioned Esmeralda still holding the ghost in confusion

"You're basically half god remember" reminded Zecromac leaving the thought in the air until Esma had a look of hope and a smile

The next day

"Are you stupid or downright insane?" argued Batman causing Esmeralda and Zecromac to stand at attention while Kara had a look of proudness at the choice her daughter made

"It was my idea Bats" said Zecromac causing the dark night to glare at him until he saw Greta hide behind Kara shyly and scared

"She is supposed to be reported dead" stated batman causing Zecromac to snarl as he stepped forward

"**THAN WHY CAN'T SHE LIVE**?!" roared Zecromac startling the girls and Batman by the anger of Zecromac who looked like he was on the verge of tears

"Everyone deserves a second chance, be it alive or dead, it was my choice, so do whatever punishment you have for Esma on me" said Zecromac causing the Dark knight to blink as he noticed the sadness in Zecromac's eyes causing him to calm down all signs of anger vanishing

"You're off the hook" stated Batman confusing the heroes until he looked up

'You're right, she deserves a second chance there for I'm putting her in the care of Kara since you accidently gave her powers similar to a ghost" said batman causing Esmeralda to scratch the back of her head until Kuro came and Hugged her proudly followed by Greta who cried happily

"Its like we have a third child already" commented Kara proudly causing Zecromac to blink in shock until she frowned back

"I'm not pregnant again you idiot" joked Kara causing Zecromac to sigh in relief while he looked at the trio until he noticed a streak of blue hair in Greta's hair making him smile proudly beside Kara

**This episode made me cry at the end and I wanted it to end with Zatanna helping greta so I made Esma help her since Zatanna was a pussy ( no pun intended) but anyway I hope you all enjoyed it stay tuned and please …**

**Review**


	23. Chapter 23

Side Adventure #2 Hybrid life

**Attention this is before Vandal or anything else happened so don't get confused this will take place in my world of imagination**

The team were having the time of there lives preparing to go to the beach, especially with Greta who named herself ghost as a hero. This lasted hours until Wonder woman came to the mountain followed by a young teen male who wore Black jeans, belt, combat boots similar to Connors, a white t-shirt, grey fingerless gloves, and a medallion that was hidden under his shirt that has a picture of his Wonder Woman and a man, this caused a question to form between the team members.

"Hey Diana, whose this?" greeted Megan while being hugged by Kuro who had a playful pout while Wonder Woman placed a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder

"This is my son Aaron Prince, he has requested to meet the team" said Diana before Ultan and Zecromac appeared unnoticed until they stepped towards the team who waved

"Does he want to swim at the beach?" offered Artemis causing Aaron to look at his mother who nodded happily allowing him to smile

"Yeah sure" said Aaron before he walked with the others after changing out of his civilian clothing leaving Diana and Dexter behind both in silence until Dexter began tweaking with a communicator device confusing Diana

"What are you working on?" questioned Diana causing Dexter to look up and frown until he showed her the schematics making more sense until he dematerialized the device and activated his D.A.C. making it an aquatic version complete with air tanks and swimming attachments

"Care for a swim?" said Dexter turning to see Diana shrug before she went to the changing area sooner coming back with a towel and sun screen

"Ladies first" joked Dexter before the duo followed the teens outdoors where Dexter took the liberty and leaped into the deep ocean diving down to see fish and divers who looked at him before he zoomed by them casually walking on the ocean floor sooner joined by Esmeralda who waved happily causing Dexter to salute happily while walking forward activating the headlights on his helmet as the floor began to darken

"Dexter are you ok down there?" said Aqualad diving under to swim beside the hybrid who pressed a button on the side of his helmet

"I'm fine my friend, thank you for your concern" said Dexter looking up to the surface before continuing leaving Aqualad alone before he swam back to the surface where he pulled Ghost down making her panic until he swam back up with her on his shoulders making her smack him playfully before Adara flew above them holding Connor by the shirt before she playfully dropped him making a big splash that made Megan and Kuro flinch with smiles until Aaron ducked under to see Dexter digging at the floor until he could see a bright blue glow confusing him until he saw Dexter holding a blue shard of crystal making him dive up

"Hey Dexter found something" said Aaron causing Kuro and Esmeralda to frown before they and Aqualad dived under leaving the rest of the team above while Megan made a telepathic link

"_What did he find?" _questioned Megan frowning as she looked down at the water where she could see a faint blue glow

"_**He's found some sort of crystal**_" said Kuro causing the team to frown while Wonder Woman blinked

"_Is it lethal to kryptonians?" _thought Diana waiting minutes before Kuro replied

"_**No I feel fine and so does Esma" **_answered Kuro before the group emerged from the ocean with Esmeralda holding the crystal with a smirk

"Souvenir" said Esmeralda tossing the crystal to Wally who smiled happily until it was taken back by Dexter whose helmet lenses zoomed to examine the crystal awing as he began making a device confusing the team until he held a rifle like device placing the crystal in the ammunition case that made the device glow with a hum

"Absolutely marvelous" said Dexter confusing the team until he fire the weapon away from the team and hit a wall which glowed blue before it died down

"I found a power source" said Dexter causing the team to sigh before they went back to the mountain surprised to see Ultan still present along with Zecromac who was snoring casually until Ultan threw a ball at his face waking him up quickly

"I'm up" snorted Zecromac rubbing his eyes tiredly until he saw his children with Dexter

"What did you find Dex?" questioned Zecromac causing Dexter to hold the weapon upright double checking the design before he passed the weapon to Zecromac who examined it before giving it back to Dexter carefully before Wonder Woman approached from the change room smiling happily until the device began to shake in Dexter's grip causing him to growl as he attempted to stabilize it until they were all engulfed in a bright light followed by a falling sensation and wind rushing by.

"Kuro, Kuro!, Kuro!"

"What I'm up" said Kuro before his eyes widened at the sight of the group falling

"Damn it, I should have powered it down!" growled Dexter as the team fell with Ghost and Adara flying towards the none flying members followed by Diana holding Aaron and Aqualad leaving Zecromac upside down in Kuro's right hand while Ultan hovered

"Where are we now?" said Kuro causing Connor to shrug before they saw a city under a large cloud

"Well at least we're in a familiar place" said Adara before the team flew to an alleyway unnoticed before they walked out seeing no one around allowing Dexter to materialize clothing for the teens before they moved acting as civilians while they walked among the crowd before the ground shook causing them to turn around and see a large behemoth of a monster that looked familiar causing Dexter to run towards it activating Jidō after he leaped into the air instantly sucker punching the beast causing the civilians to cheer as Dexter caught a punch and ripped it off and stab it into the back causing the Akuma to roar in pain as it backed away only to trip as Aqualad used his water bearers allowing Connor to leap and dive down breaking three ribs before he was swatted back allowing Dexter to stomp down serving more pain.

"**Take it down!**" said Dexter as Kuro and Esmeralda zoomed by his head and sent lasers into the Akuma which cried in pain as its heart was pierced.

"And the victor is team Awesome!" cheered Kid flash causing Artemis to giggle before Dexter stopped to look around dematerializing Jidō while he leaped to the team making a small crater before he turned around

"I think I'm home" stated Dexter happily as his hybrid ears perked up

**Second side adventure hope people enjoyed and please review**


	24. Chapter 24

Part 2

"What do you mean we're in your home world?" questioned Aqualad as Dexter smiled happily as they walked through the streets of what could be known as Manhattan all silent until Zecromac chuckled

"So I finally get to walk around without Michael" said Zecromac following Dexter as the group found themselves in Time square

"It feels good to be home" breathed Dexter happily while Zecromac grinned happily

"Does Michael still live at the mansion?" said Zecromac confusing the teen heroes before Dexter turned to him and nodded before he activated his armor happily before pressing a button on his helmet

"Hello can anyone hear me, this is Lieutenant Dexter Marrowin service number 5550 reporting in" said Dexter waiting minutes before he gained a reply making him smile

"Violet, don't worry I'm fine is Michael on duty right now?" said Dexter causing the teens and hero to frown as he spoke until he turned to the team

"He's still in that mansion" said Dexter causing Zecromac to chuckle

"Want to meet you're dads friend?" said Zecromac confusing the siblings who shrugged before they were told to wait at Dexter's request becoming restless until they noticed something in the sky making Robin smile

"Is that what I think it is?" said Robin causing Dexter to smile as the machine hovered to the ground letting a girl half Dexter's side tackle him to the floor cheering excitedly until she saw the team along with Zecromac who made her gasp

"You're Zecromac" said the girl causing Zecromac to blink before his hand was grabbed and being shook

"I have to thank you for saving my sister" said the girl before she went back into the helicopter like vehicle before coming back out

"We can give you a lift to Lieutenant Michael's if you want sir" said the girl happily towards Dexter who nodded

"Thank you Valora" said Dexter before the group entered the ship now known as a glider bracing themselves while Dexter stood at the controls entering coordinates before the ship moved causing the land heroes to tighten their grip as the glider zoomed forward leaving a trail of clouds while Zecromac laughed

"Oh I missed this" said Zecromac confusing his kids before an hour passed did the glider land causing Wally to run out and stretch his legs and arms followed by the others with Dexter beside Diana and Aaron both looking around curiously while Zecromac approached the main door followed by Kuro and Esmeralda waiting for the others before he knocked again waiting minutes before the door opened to show a toddler rubbing her eyes tiredly

"Hello" said the girl with a yawn before she was picked up by a girl in her mid-twenties holding the girl happily before she froze seeing Zecromac smiling until he frowned

"Zeke?" questioned the girl walking to Zecromac slowly

"In the spiritual flesh, its good to see you Sarah" said Zecromac expecting to be punched until he felt himself being hugged making him blink

"For once I actually missed you're psychotic voice" joked Sarah causing Zecromac to laugh before he heard a familiar voice

"What do you mean Dexter is here, I thought he was MIA"

"Who's that?" questioned Megan causing Kuro to shrug before a man in his twenties, with blonde spiked hair and goatee sharing a frown of confusion until he saw Zecromac causing him to smile before he bro hugged the god

"Mike is gonna be in for a surprise" chuckled the man smiling before he saw the teens and Wonder Woman

"Uh hi, I'm Jack Claiton" greeted the man while Sarah rolled her eyes as Jack Held out his hand to the amazon who shook it happily

"You have to get every girls number don't you" growled Sarah causing Jack to smile sheepishly while scratching the back of his head

"I wasn't asking anyway" said Jack before he walked back into the mansion

"Please come in, you're welcome to make yourselves at home" said Sarah leading the teens inside where they awed at the interior

"Is Valora on her way home?" questioned Sarah while Jack sat on a sofa looking back up to her

"Yeah she should be home right about now" said Jack before one of the rooms beside the teens glowed sooner showing another woman, with cat ears, tail and emerald blue eyes along with a small armor similar to Dexter's

"Honey I'm home" joked the woman before she noticed the heroes blinking in silence until she smiled

"Hey, I'm Valora Claiton a pleasure to meet you" greeted the cat woman smiling with a wave before Jack wrapped her in a hug kissing her head lovingly before they sat on the couch happily

"So did I miss any action while I was raising my kids?" said Zecromac causing Jack to lean up in surprise startling Valora who clawed the couch

"Since when did you knock a chick up?!" yelled Jack in confusion causing Kuro and Esmeralda to frown towards their father who shrugged

"These two… are my kids, Kuro and Esmeralda" said Zecromac wrapping the siblings in a hug both saluting happily

"Where's Michael?" questioned Zecromac causing Sarah to frown until she smiled

"He went to the shops" said Sarah causing Zecromac to shrug while taking a seat followed by the teens and hero all being silent until Robin sighed

"So how fast can Hybrids move?" questioned Aaron causing Sarah and Jack to frown

"I'd say half as fast as a speeding train" answered Sarah causing Kid flash to awe before the door at the front opened showing a man in his twenties holding various shopping bags holding one in his mouth moving slowly to the kitchen completely oblivious to the heroes until he heard Zecromac chuckle causing him to stop in shock blinking

"_**I'm not in you're head moron**_" joked Zecromac shocking the man who turned to his left being face to face with the god he always knew as a partner

"Holy shit" gasped Michael dropping the bags before he tackled Zecromac in a bro hug lifting him up with ease

"You got your own body!" cheered Michael surprising the teens as he had a similar appearance to the god

"Hey, I have kids that might have questions so don't choke me to death" said Zecromac causing Michael to turn towards the teens making his eyes widen

"How many chicks did you bang!?" yelled Michael causing Zecromac to chuckle as he vanished

"These two, not all of them" said Zecromac hugging Kuro and Esmeralda happily causing Michael to blink before he smiled

"I'm wondering who the mothers is" said Sarah holding the little girl who yawned tiredly

"Superwoman" said wonder Woman confusing the hybrids until they blinked

"Wow I never knew you were into heroics Zeke" said Jack causing everyone to laugh while Zecromac vanished

"So who are you anyway, I never saw dad this happy while not being around mom?" said Esmeralda causing Michael to cross his arms before half his face was covered on pitch black smoke sooner joined by orange eyes and a grin

"Let's just say, we're partners" said Michael as his body was replaced by an armored monster complete with Zecromac's grin and eyes while his head looked reptilian. Shocking the teens as a tail swung slowly from Michael's back

"**I'm his host**" said Michael

**And chapter finished so please review hope you enjoyed and welcome to my world of imagination**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**I would like to take a moment and ask you viewers to help me create names for my hybrids weaponry if you have any answers just PM me and I'll give credit to those who **

**Olympus alpha June 3**

Robin was enjoying himself to the max, seeing the technology the Hybrids possessed the others during his fan boy spree watched in silence with Kuro looking around in awe while Michael stepped forward with Sarah and Valora leaving the teens and Wonder Woman behind before they were taken onto a tour with Kid flash flirting with the tour guide due to her physic

"Say sweet cheeks, how about a private tour" said Kid flash before he was nudged by Esmeralda as they followed before the girl turned around

"Sorry the last time I took someone on tour it didn't end well" said the hybrid woman turning down a hall which led the team to a combat area for sparring and workouts

"This is where the new bloods train" stated the woman causing Kid flash to zoom by while Greta walked after him looking around before she stepped on a pressure pad which glowed blue making a hissing sound before a door on the floor opened allowing a robot to rise as alarms went off

"This is robot training, Tiny activate pilot mode" the woman continued causing the robot to activate with its eyes turning on and survey the teen heroes all looking stunned as its chest opened causing Robin to gasp happily as he approached the robot which followed him with its head before it stood at attention as Robin turned to the woman who smiled with a nod

"Knock yourself out, Tiny initiate training protocol" requested the woman causing the robot to nod as its visors changed to a deep green as Robin sat in the pilot seat waving as the chest began to close after he entered fully smiling excitedly as the chests interior lit up showing a video feed from the robots prospective making him grin even more excitedly as he gripped the controls until he was interrupted by a digital manual popped up on the screen making him frown as he read.

"Is he gonna move the thing or what?" questioned Conner causing the teens to shrug before the Robot flexed its hands before taking a step forward making the robots head look down towards its foot

"Alright" cheered the robotic voice of Robin causing the teens to smirk in surprise as he began to casually walk around following the instructions until an alarm went off throughout the base causing the teens to take a running stance before the woman ran causing the teens to follow after her with the acception of Robin who still operated the robot running at the back before they came to a room with various computer systems on every wall all with a man on a circular platform stood in the middle beside Dexter and a woman all having a small similar appearance the only thing different is the lion based armor the man stood in turning to look at the teens with grey glowing eyes from the helm until it opened sideways showing a man well aged in his forties and a biker mustache and a scar under his left eye

"Are these the teens you spoke of Dex?" questioned the man causing Dexter to turn to the group and nod with respect giving a friendly wave which the group returned

"Are they combat efficient?" said the girl causing Esmeralda to smirk while flying to the trio giggling with a smile

"By what I've seen sir absolutely" answered Dexter causing the man to show a smile

"So you must be Esmeralda, I've been told about you and you're brother" said the man causing Kuro and Esmeralda to smirk as he cracked his neck seconds before Wonder Woman, Michael and Jack ran into the room both in full armor while Wonder Woman stood in hers only with a small upgrade from Dexter

"What's happening?" questioned Wonder Woman looking to the computers screens while the man in lion based armor held out both his hands before swinging the air left and right causing a screen to appear showing New Orleans in a riot shocking all the viewers at the sight of a monster in the distance destroying a building while some of the rioters cheered in cruelty

"What are they doing cheering that thing its destroying they're homes?" yelled Kid flash in shock causing Michael to glare at the screen

"Their minds have been corrupted" stated Michael, scowling as he saw a man brutally punch a woman before running off

"What can we do to help?" questioned Robin causing the man to turn to the robot that Robin was piloting gaining a smile of pride

"When will you all be ready is my question" said the man causing the teens to smirk in triumph

"We were born ready" said Kuro causing the man to show a young smirk for his age

"I'll send in squad Ekō and Alpha Pack to give you back up" informed the general hybrid causing Megan and Conner to smirk with Kuro before Michael digitalized his assault rifle joined by Jack who shook his head like a dog letting his reptilian form show with dark green and grey skin letting his helmet construct on his head with a scoped eye sight

"Lieutenant Jack and Michael Claiton reporting for duty sir" said the duo causing the teens to blink as Zecromac manifested beside Michael who grinned half as wide as Zecromac

"Welcome back old friend" greeted the commander before the teens were sent to the drop bay where they were introduced with gliders and AI robots designed to be assistance

"Wow look at these guys and their tech" said Robin walking around after dropping Tiny back at the training bay smiling as he held a robot which squirmed until it gave up with a metallic sigh of defeat before it was put down

"Sorry little guy" said Robin before the robot saluted and ran off to a Glider which was being repaired showing three long claw marks that penetrated the inside of the glider causing Greta and Artemis to gasp as a man was escorted to a healing bay showing his right arm slowly healing from a burn that shoed his bone making the teens shiver while Wonder Woman stood in silence

"These men are giving their lives just for the sake of a lower race of humans, similar to the Justice League except they kill the bad guys" commented Adara with a voice of respect before team Ekō and a squad of four males in Wolf styled armor followed nodding in greeting to the teen heroes but what caught the heroes attention most was the goliath of a man that stood in the middle of team Ekō with a girl on his right shoulder

"This is team Ekō?" questioned Artemis frowning as Alpha Pack barked in excitement as two gliders flew down at both sides of a large one big enough to hold the team

"Whoa" said Greta in surprise with a smile as the glider hovered down while the other two landed to allow the hybrids to enter while the team jumped in excitement as they sat down in seats waiting patiently before the pilot spoke in a Scottish accent

"Alright welcome aboard the Viking ship thirty of kick yer booty lads and lassies, so keep yer hands and fet inside the monstrosity queen at all times!" cheered the pilot before the glider behemoth flew into zero gravity making Kid flash's face go green until the shaking stopped allowing them to breath normally as they saw the other gliders outside the windows on the sides making them gasp in surprise as Zecromac crouched on the roof laughing insanely as they entered earth's orbit making the gliders shake again slightly making Zecromac vanish into a cloud before manifesting in the behemoth

"How you all holding up?" questioned Zecromac as he stood in the middle of the glider in his own hybrid armor design looking like the black knight only more modern

"This form seems more impressive than the one you used when against Lex Luthor" commented Diana as her son nodded after watching the fight from the satellites in their world

"Yeah well I wasn't in the atmosphere of war, so you can't blame me for that" agreed Zecromac causing his children to frown as the glider began to fly smoothly

"Oh and before we go out, one tip…" said Zecromac causing all eyes but the pilot to look at him

"These aren't you're every day criminal's, these are heartless monsters who desire nothing but to kill, if you do not defend yourself by ending their lives than you will die. I don't want any of your parents to worry that you're lives are at stake, so don't show mercy" said Zecromac causing the team to gulp as they came to a stop all sweating nervously while Zecromac stood firmly beside Wonder Woman who double checked a PA pistol she gained from Dexter making her frown as her eyes were protected by lenses before the cargo doors opened showing a street in chaos with bodies littering the surrounding area making the team gasp at the sight of mangled corpses and burnt down buildings

"Ok squad Ekō and Alpha are suppressing fire on both sides of the city, you all will be searching for civilians now if my information is correct they are at the bottom of the building over there, I'll keep to the skies and be you're eyes and ears" said the man causing the team to look to him at attention

"Can we know you're name?" said Greta causing the pilot to turn with a toothy grin

"The Names Marcus" said the man before he entered the glider and hovered above keeping connection with the teams below

"Alright so what you'd want to do is keep you're head down on yer way to the evac point, I'd take you closer but the dupes of idiocy over there 'ave anti air cannons so if you'd be kind and take those out we'd 'ave the civies gone in no time" said Marcus from the comms causing the team to link up before they began to run to the civilians avoiding rioters silently until they came across a clearing where they found feral looking tigers mixed with monkeys chomping down onto a mangled corpse before one of them turned to the teens and roared viciously ending the roar with a monkey yelp crawling to the left as another came into view snarling as they surrounded the team before Conner growled

"I hate monkeys" growled Conner waiting for Aqualad to signal them until a roar from afar shook the ground causing the tigers to whimper and run off as the ground shook causing the team to stagger until a large elephant like fist crashed in the clearing making the team gasp as they looked up to see an Akuma casually walking by before the team instantly ran to the evac point not looking back as Kid flash zoomed forward searching the half destroyed buildings while the team ran past following suit until they came across three teen civilians and a child

"Its ok the Evac point is just across from here in that direction get to the top of the buildings for the gliders" said Aqualad gesturing to the large building that was second last to standing

"Kuro, Esmeralda and Adara you three take out the Anti air cannons the rest of us will handle the civilians" said Aqualad causing the trio to nod before flying off to each anti air cannon leaving the teens in the street before they followed the rest of the team to the building stopping briefly as the child sobbed softly in Artemis' hands before they heard a lion's roar making them take fighting stance as they saw three gorilla like lions snarling as they prepared to attack until all of their heads were blown off confusing the team until they saw Jack and the tall guy jump down

"Triple kill bitch's" cheered Jack as he crouched down surveying the area before he stood up and holster the sniper

"Sup" greeted Jack before they continued forward after meeting up with Ekō squad finally finding the building while noticing three gliders at the roof waiting patiently as they arrived joined by Kuro and the others all smirking in victory

"Well I'd say we did pretty well" commented Esmeralda smiling happily as the civilians were evacuated all waving as they were flown to safety

"Ok now that that's done should we clean up the riots?" questioned Megan looking to the others before the building shook with a roar causing Kuro and Conner to blink in shock

"Oh crap it's the Akuma!" yelled Aaron before the building shook again causing the team to panic as the building tilted

"Quick to the sides!" ordered Aqualad causing the team to run to the upper grounds shocked to see Dexter fighting the Akuma with a struggle before he saw Kuro and Esmeralda send the Akuma back with a punch making it groan as its head shook. Allowing Dexter to aim a Rail gun in his robots wrist at the Akuma which stopped as it looked towards Dexter

"**I think that's enough my friend, now say goodnight**" declared Dexter before he fired sending the Akuma in pieces.

**And chapter done hope it was worth the wait for you guys so please review and enjoy future chapters**


End file.
